Destined together
by Solitary Wind
Summary: They were destined together. Even though she tried to run away and he didn't cared… but still they had found each other. Isn't it called fate…? A story of not so ordinary people. AU. KaiSaki (KaiMisa), RenSaka, MiKari, AiKou. RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title** – Destined together

 **Summary** – They were destined together. Even though she tried to run away and he didn't cared… but still they had found each other. Isn't it called fate…? A story of not so ordinary people. AU. KaiSaki (KaiMisa), RenSaka, MiKari, AiKou. RnR Please!

 **A/N** – Hello, everyone! I was itching to write a KaiSaki fic for a while now and here it is! This is my first Cardfight! Vanguard story featuring my favorite shippings from it. I hope you guys will support me and enjoy the story! I just love KaiSaki so much!

It's an AU and there are no Vanguard fights in the story as it's in a different world… like in a real world. So please read and review! And sorry if the summary is bad… ^^'

You all know their appearances… like hairstyles and looks so I haven't described it much.

Here's the first chapter! Happy reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters… Just the plot…

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Misaki's POV**

'I can't tolerate this… How can I? Why is this happening to me!'

What can I do…? These thoughts can't stop coming in my head. I sighed as I rode in the car. Shin-san was driving and I sat on the passenger seat, thinking deeply for the solutions… any way that I can stop this from happening. 'But why me…!'

To say that I was shocked when I received the news… was an understatement. I was furious as well. How can I not? Today morning I received a news form my uncle, Shin-san that I am to attend a meeting… not any normal meeting… more like a marriage interview. I'm really furious now…

I know our company is going through loss… but how can the board of directors decide this… Just to save the company, they want to sacrifice my freedom? I know our company is important… but there must be any other way right…? And they came up with a proposal of marriage! Who does this anyway? They had said that I'm the only child and also of eligible age for marriage. Okay! I'm twenty-two but I have my life…

Since childhood, everything is being planned for me… no one asks me what I want… I am the only heir of the Tokura family and corporation so I have always being responsible. I never questioned them… just followed thinking that it's best for me as well as my corporation… After the death of my parents, I was left alone… Since I was an eight years old child, I was not considered or involved in any decisions they made. I was sad… too sad… but no one noticed or even tried… Then a year later, Shin-san came. I was glad he's always with me since then and he understands me. I can't express myself clearly… but still Shin-san understands and supports me.

Shin-san was shocked when I told him I was taking over the company when I was twenty. It was the least I could do for my parents. But soon I found out that we are going through loss. I negotiated but they all think that I'm too young to handle a corporation… so they planned this… behind my back…

What I don't understand is… why did that man accepted the proposal of marriage anyway! I don't know who he is or his name… I only heard he's a great businessman and will take over my corporation. Besides, why should I know his name when I don't want to accept it! I will not accept this. I will just cancel it… I couldn't help but hide my smile from the two members of directors sitting at the back in the car. I'm sure my plan will work… it has to…

It was already eight and I was invited at the dinner… it's some kind of blind date for me. I was wearing a dark purple evening gown which had thick straps over the shoulders and it reached till my ankles. It was plain but I like it and it's not like I want any attention from that man who I will be meeting anyway. I also wore my mother's silver necklace with a deep green gem at the center. They insisted I wear my hair up and style it as it has grown and reaches till my mid back, but I did not. I left it down as they had me furious now. I clipped it at side with a purple gem clip. I don't want to look good but still Shin-san complimented me… Anyway… Now, for my first impression on that man… It should be bad… very bad…

As soon as the car halted in front of a fancy hotel… who cares about its name…? I entered. The directors and Shin-san stayed outside… well Shin-sama insisted to go with me but I knew they will not allow… Besides, if they stay outside, it's an advantage for me. I sighed. 'Here it goes…'

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Misaki glanced around and saw too less people. A man came towards her in a butler suit; bowed in greeting and smiled. "Hello, Miss Tokura Misaki. We were awaiting your presence. Please follow me" he said, gesturing with his hand.

"Uh… Hello, Sir…" she said and followed him. 'How did he know my name…? And what's with this fancy hotel…? Who's… this show-off man…?' she thought, glancing around. Her anger flared at that. 'As if I'll agree by these arrangements…' she huffed.

Misaki saw someone sitting at a table, looking bored. Her eyebrow twitched when the said man glanced at her and smiled. She was sure she saw his eyes sparkle with happiness. The man was really good looking with long red hair which was tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a black business suit.

The red haired man stood up, smiling. He blinked when the lilac haired woman glared at him. There were few people around them enjoying their evening. He was about to speak as she stood in front of him when she beat him to it. "Hello! I-…"

"You! How can you do this?" asked Misaki, glaring at the red haired. The man's smile faltered a little. He tried, "Excuse me… but-…"

"Because you accepted that proposal, I'll lose my freedom, you know that…? I know we have to take good decisions for our companies but don't you have any decency to ask my opinion first?" said Misaki, crossing her arms over her chest, still glaring at the man.

The red haired man raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Well, Miss. Do you have any idea who I am?" he asked, amused at her outburst. Some staff of hotel tried interrupting her but he stopped them, motioning with his hand. Misaki's glare intensified.

"I don't care if you are any great leading businessman or whatever. I just came here to tell you that I'm not interested in that marriage proposal. I want you to cancel it as well. I refuse to give into their (directors') demands. Sorry if I was rude" she said, still glaring.

The customers surrounding them watched, surprised at the lilac haired lady who just turned around to walk away. They felt bad for the red haired man but sweatdropped when they saw him smirking at the lavender haired beauty.

As Misaki turned to leave, she smirked triumphantly. 'Good job! I can be a totally good actress. I'm sure he'll definitely cancel off the proposal now… I was rude enough… right…?' she thought.

"No worries, Lady" said the red haired man and smiled at her back. Misaki's eyebrow twitched as she heard him but then froze when she saw the members of board of directors in the front and they don't look too happy… which means they had heard her… 'Oh no…'

Misaki glanced around for any escape and in few seconds she found it when she looked aside… there, a few meters away was what looked like a kitchen door. That door opened and she stared ahead to find another door straight ahead of the kitchen door… the back door. So, she made a dash towards it, leaving a speechless and questioning audience behind. The two directors realized what she was up to and ran behind her, a few seconds after her. The audience shook their head and resumed their evening as if nothing happened.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later…**

"Why are you looking at me like that, Ren?" asked a brown haired man, in a black business suit. His turquoise eyes narrowed at the red haired man while the said man, Ren smiled goofily at him.

"Nothing, nothing! The lady came a few minutes ago whom you were gonna meet and by the way …she just left… from there" said Ren and pointed towards the kitchen door. The brown haired man raised his eyebrow, questioningly.

"Let's just say… she just rejected that proposal… with very colorful words… I must say, I'm impressed… She had a nerve to reject the great Kai Toshiki" said Ren, smirking at the brown haired man named Kai Toshiki.

Kai raised his eyebrows. "What happened exactly?" he asked as he took a seat in front of Ren.

Ren gave him a smile and said, "Hmm… Let me tell you the whole story then…"

Kai Toshiki heard intently. He was slightly amused at the things Ren told him. He was more amused at the fact that the said woman doesn't even know who he was or his name and still she said those things to Ren. And Ren was there just to tell her that he (Kai) will be late for their meeting. Kai smirked as Ren finished telling him about the incident.

"I'm sure if I had stopped her from talking, she would have strangled me… Her glare was very powerful you know… Anyway, the point is… YOU got rejected by a lady! HA! I can't believe it! Rejected! By a Lady!" exclaimed Ren, happily.

Kai shot him a glare. "Whatever… I was forced to come here anyway… I'm actually relieved that I didn't have another fan girl or try to reason with her. I'm leaving" he stated and stood up from his seat.

Ren shrugged. "But you seem relieved that atleast she didn't show interest in you! Or are you hiding that you are bothered by it…?" he asked, teasingly.

"Shut up. And don't be late for office tomorrow" Kai added and left.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Misaki hid behind a large tree, panting. She had been hiding and running for fifteen minutes now. 'No… I can't go back… They'll probably arrange my wedding to someone who's of high status and force me to marry. What should I do…? I forgot to carry my purse and my cell phone is in it… How should I call Akari now…?' she thought as she leaned on the tree.

"There she is!"

"Oh no!" she exclaimed and ran again. She passed some trees and as it was already night time, she was running in darkness which was an advantage for her. But in the next moment she tripped over something and started tumbling downwards. She rolled down the slope in a not so graceful manner.

Misaki felt her head spinning as soon as she stopped. She couldn't think straight and was dizzy. But still, using her little bit left stamina, she stood up, wobbly and trudged forward, unsteadily.

Suddenly, there were lights on her face, blinding her. She put her hands up to avoid the piercing lights. Too late… There was a loud screeching noise followed by a loud honking… and she was met with a hard stone floor with a thud.

All she could see were a pair of green eyes… or were they blue…? Then everything went black…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N** – That's it for now! I hope you guys like long chapters…? So, how is it? Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please review and share your thoughts! You can also pm me if there are any questions, suggestions or advice. I just hope you guys like it!

Thank you for reading! And please review as it's my first KaiSaki story! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** – Destined together

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters…

 **A/N** – Greetings to all! I would like to thank Meisakine for reviewing my first chapter! And those who haven't reviewed; please review! I need all the support and encouragement as this is my first Cardfight! Vanguard fic! So… Happy reading!

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **No one's POV**

"Darn it!" muttered Kai as he saw the woman close her eyes.

"Hey! Wake up! Hey…?" he tried, as he bent and shook her but to no avail.

He had been thinking about what Ren had said while driving and was a little pissed about being 'rejected' and a little amused at the said woman who rejected 'Him' while mistaking his friend, Ren, for him when suddenly a woman came out of nowhere in front of his car causing him to slam his breaks and stop his car before he could hit her …and he succeeded… He inspected for damage but found out that she only has some scratches and was breathing slowly. He sighed relieved that he hadn't really hit her. '…She just fainted…' he thought, sighing.

He glanced around if there was anyone but found no one. He frowned. 'Great! Why did she have to come in front of my car? What should I do now? This is such a pain…' he thought and glanced down at the woman. Being a gentleman… uh… sometimes…, he cannot leave a woman on a road like that now, can he?

He picked her up (bridal style) and carried her to his car. Once he put her on the passenger seat after opening the car door with her still in his arms, he closed the door. Sighing deeply, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 'Ren'. He frowned when Ren didn't receive his call. 'Where's that Idiot now…' he thought and pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated.

Kai went to the driver's seat after a moment of contemplation. Tiredness was getting him now from the day's work. He shook his head and put on her seatbelt first then his and started the car. "Whatever… I just need sleep"

* * *

Misaki's eyebrow twitched when she heard some voices… more like whispers.

"…She hasn't woken up since you…"

"Okay…"

Then more whispers. She couldn't hear them properly and then she made a noise and heard some shifting. "…Umm…"

Just then she recalled everything and stood abruptly, eyes wide… but then her head collided with something hard.

"Oww…! What-…?" she muttered, holding her head with her hand when she heard a grunt. She glanced up and saw a man holding his head with his hand and his face contorted in pain…and she stared at him.

Just as the maid left after telling him the condition about the unconscious woman, Kai heard her mumbling something and went towards her, thinking she had woken up. But just as he bent and was about to shook her, his head collided with her when she sat up abruptly. He glared at her while she stared at him for few seconds holding her head then glanced around the room, then again at him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do it…" said Misaki, looking at him and saw him glaring at her, with his turquoise eyes. 'Those eyes… from last night' she thought.

"Hm" he muttered, looking at her blue eyes for the first time.

"Uhh… did you save me…?" she asked. He merely stared at her, expressionlessly. Her eyes narrowed a little. "…"

"…Thank you…?" she said, more like stated.

"Whatever" he said, finally and plainly. Her eyes narrowed more at him. He continued, "Who are you? I'll tell someone to drop you off to your place"

Misaki frowned. 'What kind of guy is he? Behaving like a total jerk… Someone could have atleast asked how am I feeling right now' she thought. "Aren't you suppose to introduce yourself first before asking others?" she asked, glaring at him.

Kai was surprised at her tone and her glare. A woman… is glaring at him and talking rudely to him. This is a whole new thing. He smirked causing Misaki's glare to intensify. He looked unfazed though.

"Kai Toshiki" he introduced…

Misaki would have sweatdropped if she wasn't glaring at the moment. He expected her to jump and squeal when she heard his name but she didn't. He masked his surprise well enough and looked at her, amused.

"Tokura Misaki. Although, it's not really nice to meet you at all. But still I would like to thank you for saving me last night" she said. She glanced down and saw her clothes had changed, making her surprised. She was wearing a purple night gown.

Kai's eyes widened when he heard her and he didn't even masked his surprise. He was still pissed at the woman who dared reject him like that. And the 'rejection' part is always done by him. It was more like an insult for him. Well, he never let the people off the hook who dare insult him, which was a rare thing… And now that she's in front of him…

* * *

"You!" they exclaimed… Kai glaring at her and Misaki narrowing her eyes accusingly at him…

"W-Who changed my clothes?" she asked, glaring at him. Kai stared at her as she accused him of something he didn't do. He then shrugged making her more furious.

"What's the point of telling when you are already saying like you know it was me who changed your clothes?" he countered and smirked at her.

He saw as her knitted eyebrows rose up as if processing his words. 'Tokura Misaki. So you are one who I was going to meet last night… Interesting…' he thought, looking at her, still smirking.

"Well…?" she asked, her tone hard.

"Stop accusing. My maid changed them" he answered, uninterestedly.

To say Misaki was annoyed was an understatement. She looked out the 0window and found it was already morning and was thinking. 'This guy managed to annoy me just in a few minutes… Anyway, what should I do now…? I cannot go back just now… I have to call Shin-san or Akari first to access the situation… And the most important problem is that, I have absolutely nothing with me! I'm broke…' she thought.

Meanwhile, Kai stared at her, plainly. He just recalled what Ren had said last night. 'So, she's the one… Now I can get back at you for what you did. And it's true; she didn't react when she heard my name so she really doesn't know who she was meeting last night. But then why did I find her like that last night? According to Ren, her men followed her. Don't tell me…' he thought and realized something.

"Tokura, why did I find you like that? Are you running from home…?" asked Kai causing Misaki to look at him with wide eyes for few moments. She paused.

"I-I…It's… none of you concern" she replied, causing his smirk to widen more.

"I see…" he said and walked towards her, making her alerted. She was feeling rather intimidated as he came towards her and stood beside her bed. She instinctively backed up.

Kai held out the newspaper in front of her. He watched as her face show shock all over when she glanced at the paper. "Not so cocky now, are we?" he taunted.

Misaki snatched the paper from him, glaring at it. "What? No way! Why did they do this!" she exclaimed when she saw the headlines regarding her missing and also there was a reward for the one who finds her. "This is bad…" she muttered.

"…for you, Tokura…" kai added and smirked. "Well? Now let's go, I'll drop you to your home" he said as if it was nothing. She looked up at him.

"No! I can't go back just yet!" she said, mostly to herself. Her eyes narrowed at him. "Don't tell me you are up for that reward thing" she stated.

Kai stared at her for few seconds, raising his eyebrows. He shook his head at her. "Who do you think I am? Anyway, care to explain why you don't want to go back or should I call Tokura residence?" he asked.

"No! You can't do that!" she exclaimed. She saw him giving her an 'I-can-do-that' look. "I-I mean… Please…? I request you, Mister Kai" she said.

Kai smirked. "That's better. Now tell me" he said and sat on the bed, facing her. She back away more and leaned on the head board of the bed.

"…I… Yes. I ran away last night…" she admitted, looking everywhere other than Kai who was smirking at her embarrassed face.

"Well… I know it's… embarrassing but I just had no choice… I admit I'm broke for now… but once I find a way I can… No, Shin-san will probably be interrogated… They'll go to Akari as well…" she continued more like she was talking with herself. The man in the room was now forgotten. Alerted, Misaki glanced at him when he shifted.

"You can rest for a while now. I'll send someone to prepare clothes and food for you" said Kai as he stood up. He turned to leave but halted when she called him.

"…Mister Kai. It's alright. You don't need to. Actually, I have a request…" she said as she stood up from the bed. Kai turned around to face her but was surprised to find her bowing to him. He blinked.

"I know it sounds ridiculous as we are strangers but …Can I stay here for a while…? Ofcourse I'll not stay for free… and please don't inform anyone about it…?" she asked, still bowing, looking at the floor.

Kai was silent so she stood straight and looked up at him as he was a head taller than her. "I-I… will work for you… I'll do chores in your house in return for your favor and as a Thank you for saving me…" she continued, hope visible in her eyes.

Kai stared in her crystal clear blue eyes as he heard her speak. To Misaki, he looked expressionless but he was professional in masking his emotions and expressions. 'This woman has left me amused… She sure has guts to speak back at me that no woman has done ever and still made a request although she looks annoyed while asking, like she's requesting me almost grudgingly… Interesting woman she is. Wait… This is a great chance to get back at her' he thought.

Misaki stared at him as he walked closer to her and stood in front of her, towering over her, causing her to step back. He looked more intimidating to her as he was smirking. She couldn't tell what he was thinking at the moment.

"Sure… starting today… you'll be my maid, Tokura"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N** – So… what do you think? Review already! You can say, it's just a start and if you guys support me and review, I'll try and update soon! But first I need to know your thoughts regarding the story so please review or you can pm me as well! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** – Destined together

 **A/N** – Yo, minna-san! Thank you for the reviews Meisakine, Innocnt and Rinny11356! You are awesome and I'm glad you guys like this story! Review again! And those who haven't reviewed please review as I would like to know what they think! Thank you! So, let's go!

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters… only the OC's…

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **No one's POV**

"Sure… starting today… you'll be my maid, Tokura" said Kai.

Misaki stared at him as he spoke. "…Maid?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked thoughtful for a moment then she sighed, crossing her arms and looked aside. "Alright… I don't have any other choice, do I?" she said, sighing.

Kai stared at her as she accepted it unwillingly. "Hm" he muttered. He turned. "And I don't give another chance. Disobey your master and you'll be at your home. You can stay in this room meanwhile" he stated before exiting.

Misaki glared at his back till he was out the door. "What a conceited way of talking! I'm only doing this till I find a way…" she mumbled and sat down on the bed, thinking when…

"Ah, you look fine now! I was so worried last night when Kai-sama came in carrying you, unconscious. Hello, Miss. I am Rukino Ayu, the Head maid. Kai-sama asked you to get dressed and follow me. We have fifteen minutes" said a woman, as she entered the room.

Misaki looked at the woman, who looked in her forties, wearing a long black and white maid dress that reached her ankles. She had black hair tied up in a bun and ice blue eyes. She looked kind by the way she was smiling.

"Hello, Rukino-san. I'm Misaki Tokura. I am… new maid, I guess… Nice to meet you" Misaki greeted and bowed, her manners taking over. "Thank you for taking care of me. I apologize for the troubling you" she added as she stood straight.

Rukino looked at Misaki, surprised then smiled. "You are welcome. I am aware of your identity, Tokura-san… We'll talk later" she said and walked towards Misaki with some clothes in her hand. "Here, please get dressed or he might get angry" she added, rolling her eyes at the word 'he' as she kept the neatly folded dress on the bed.

Misaki smiled. "Thank you, Rukino-san. And please call me Misaki" she said as she took the dress.

Rukino nodded and smiled at Misaki's politeness. "Okay… Misaki. You are such a nice girl. The bathroom's that way. Well… this is the only dress I could provide at such a short notice…" she said.

"It's alright, Rukino-san" replied Misaki as she went in the bathroom and closed the door.

Rukino exited the room after saying "I'll be back later!".

'She's the heir of Tokura corp. and she's missing… What is Kai-sama up to now? He has never brought any women in the house and now… he has made Tokura's heir his maid! Anyway, I think she'll look cute in that dress' she thought as she walked through the hallway, smiling.

* * *

Misaki stared at her reflection. "…What is this?! I look like I'm cosplaying…" she muttered as straightened her skirt which reached to her thighs.

She was wearing a dress that looked like a French maid outfit. It was a black and white trim one-piece with a 'U' neck line and short sleeved; the skirt ending at mid thighs and a white ruffled half-apron with a bow tied at the back; black long socks covering her legs till above her knees, showing her thighs a little. She also wore a plain blank choker on her neck. She sighed and glanced at the ruffled headpiece on her head she had worn. She removed it and kept in her skirt's pocket; straightening her hair.

"This skirt is too short… I don't like this…" she said when…

"Misaki? Are you done?" came Rukino's voice.

"I'm coming!" replied Misaki and came out of the bathroom. "Umm… This outfit is strange… I can't-…" she started when…

"Oh Misaki! You look so cute! I was going to find another dress but this is nice!" exclaimed Rukino, clasping her hands in front while Misaki looked taken aback at her outburst. "Come on! Let's go!" she added as she dragged Misaki out.

"Uhh… Thank you… but how can I work around like this…? I mean aren't there other servants as well…? Who will look at me weirdly?" asked Misaki, raising her eyebrows while she was dragged by Rukino.

"Nope! Because there are only three people who work here. Two butlers, I'll introduce them later and me! And I'm mostly off on weekends, I don't stay here" explained Rukino and smiled at Misaki's dumbfounded expression.

Misaki blinked then glanced around. 'Is that guy for real?! This is such an enormous place and only three servants! What a weirdo… And then comes his arrogance! He looks too full of himself!' she thought while walking with Rukino.

* * *

"Here we are!" said Rukino and entered the dining hall while Misaki followed. "Hello, Kai-sama" she greeted and bowed.

The said man was sitting on the head chair at the table, wearing semi-casual business clothes, white shirt with a black vest over it (unbuttoned) and black pants and shoes. His face was as emotionless as ever.

"Hn. Rukino-san, please don't address me like that and I have told you this many times. It's Toshiki" he said, plainly.

Rukino waved her hand dismissively. "Kai-sama… you are our master" she said but then she saw him raising his eyebrows.

"Then it's an order" he said.

"Yes… Toshiki" said Rukino and smiled. "Oh, Misaki is here. I'll bring breakfast" she said and left.

Misaki stood straight and fidgeted when Kai glanced at her. She saw him raise his eyebrows as he glanced at her outfit. 'This is so embarrassing!' she thought.

"What are you looking at?" she blurted out then realized her mistake. She abruptly covered her mouth with her hands.

Kai smirked. "Your dress. It's a new trend in maid category?" he asked. "And Tokura… you'll call me Kai-sama. Atleast act like a maid" he stated, more like ordered.

Misaki sighed. "Yes, Kai-sama" she said and bowed a little. "So…what should I do? I mean… What can I do for you, Kai-sama?" she asked, rather uninterestedly.

Kai smirked at her fiery attitude. Well, he can be more fierce than her. "Well, you'll be following me around and fulfilling my orders. Go, clean up my room first and then come to my office, on the other side of the house" he said when Rukino came with the breakfast, which was more than necessary.

Misaki frowned. 'He's totally ordering me like a servant! And he has office in the house?! Just great!' she thought, her eyebrow twitching.

"Yes, Kai-sama" she bowed a little and turned to go to Kai's room when Kai stopped her.

"Tokura, do you know where my room is?" asked Kai.

Misaki turned around. "No… But I can ask-" she said but Kai cut her off.

"Then stand here. I'll come with you after I finish eating" he said and pointed at space beside his chair. He saw Misaki's fists clench and smirked. He will not admit but he was enjoying making her angry.

Misaki took a deep breath and stood where she was told, beside Kai while Kai noticed she was glaring at him. Rukino had an urge to giggle but hold back as she served the breakfast and left, giving Misaki a smile.

Misaki was furious. 'The nerve of this guy! If he continues this, I might kick him. No… I can't do that yet. And looking at him, eating, I'm feeling hungry. I haven't ate anything before last night' she thought and sighed. She glanced around bored when her stomach rumbled. She blushed, embarrassed as her stomach rumbled and looked at him, thinking he wouldn't have heard.

Kai smirked then glanced at her. "Tokura, Sit" he said.

"I am not a dog" she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Kai smirked, showing his teeth a little, at her retort. "Hm. I assume you haven't eaten dinner last night… So eat" he said, gesturing to the food.

'He's not that bad…' she thought, a little grateful and surprised. She smiled a little.

"I don't want excuse that you fainted because you didn't eat food and couldn't work because of that" he stated. Misaki's face turned plain again.

'I take that back! He's so bad! May be I should have married the man, council had proposed instead of meeting this arrogant man!' she thought as she sat on a chair at the side.

Kai saw her giving him a glare. He didn't say anything as he was enjoying. It may sound weird but a woman glaring at him was kind of amusing for him. He smirked. He was looking forward to order her around and… 'That dress looks good on her' he thought.

Meanwhile, Misaki stared at her plate all the while as she ate the breakfast. She was angry but kept a straight face and didn't even glance at Kai even once but she knew she was being watched. Kai, on the other hand, watched her as she ate her food.

"Is there something on my face, Kai-sama?" she asked. There was hint of irritation in her voice, Kai noticed. She glanced at him and found that he had finished his food.

"No. Just thinking that you eat a lot when angry" he said, as if stating the obvious. 'There is something missing…' he thought, looking at her.

"I'm not angry. Wait… That is nothing of your concern, Kai-sama. Why don't you look somewhere else other than my face" she said, now glaring at him.

Kai had an urge to chuckle but stopped himself. "Seriously, Tokura. You are amusing to watch" he said and smirked.

"What?!" she exclaimed. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "Whatever" she muttered and stood up. She took both of their plates and headed where Rukino went earlier while Kai shook his head.

'Such temper… almost equal to mine. Let's see who wins Tokura. I'll make you regret insulting me…' he thought and stood up as he saw her walk in. "Follow me" he ordered. Misaki walked behind him without a word.

* * *

"This is my room" said Kai as he stood in front of his door. "In case you haven't noticed, it's across yours" he added.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "In case you don't know, I remember things quite well" she retorted. Kai smirked. 'Great! Now I have to check the hallway first before coming out of my room, to avoid looking at him the first thing in the morning' she thought.

"I have heard that. And stop talking back to your master Tokura or you'll be punished" he said as he opened the door. "Come to my office in half hour. Ask Rukino-san for directions" he added and turned to leave.

"Wait… What? You expect me to clean your room in half hour?" she asked with bewilderment while he merely walked away, leaving her at the door.

"Hn. Don't be late"

* * *

 **Few minutes later…**

"I'm surprised. This room was not that messy… Still he wants it to be cleaned!" said Misaki as she wiped the floor. Well, that's the last task to be done.

She glanced around the simple room. Walls painted white; windows framed with light blue curtains flowing along with light breeze. Everything was perfect and neatly placed; the books, the files, the vase. She checked, glancing around. She was always good at organizing things. "Hmm… Good work Misaki" she said to herself and smiled.

"I have five minutes left!" she exclaimed as she glanced at the clock. She turned around hurriedly and accidently hit the bucket of water she had used to clean the floor.

"NOOOOO…!" she exclaimed, horrified as the water splashed on the ground and spread. It flowed towards the door when…

The door opened and Kai came in. He noticed Misaki standing two feet away in front of him and took a step forward.

Misaki's eyes widened when she Kai in front of her and in the next moment, he slipped on the water. The next thing she knew, Kai had crashed into her.

Misaki's back hit something soft and she gasped due to the impact. She looked up to see Kai's usually unexpressive face had a surprised look and was few inches away from hers, his hands on either side of her head. Misaki blushed at the close proximity, suddenly realizing of how good he looks up close. Her blue eyes looked in his turquoise eyes and she blushed more.

On the other hand, Kai stared at the lilac haired beauty whose face, for some reason had turned red. She's more cute up close, he realized and blinked. He stared in her clear blue eyes… but then why didn't he moved yet.

Misaki blinked as she realized her position and her heart skipped a beat. Apparently, Kai had fallen on top her and unfortunately (fortunately), they had landed on the bed behind her… His bed. Her legs were dangling off the bed below knees and Kai's weight had pinned her down. Well… he did fell on her, hard.

She was the first to snap back. "Hey! M-Move it!" she exclaimed but stammered, causing Kai to blink, much to her annoyance. "Have you gone deaf? You are heavy! Get away from me!" she added, annoyed but still with a red face.

Kai smirked and shifted back but before he could push himself up, someone coughed get to their attention. They both turn to the source of noise.

"My, my, Toshiki. This is so unlike you…" said Rukino, standing at the door and looking a little amused.

Kai abruptly stood up and left through the door, passing Rukino on the way. "Atleast you should have closed the door…" she muttered for only him to hear and saw an embarrassed Kai walk away with long strides. Rukino laughed when he was out of sight. 'I haven't seen him embarrassed for ages now…' she thought.

Misaki sat up on the bed, dazed. 'What was that just now… I told him to move and he was staring at me dumbly! He looked… He's really strange' she thought and sighed deeply. She stood up from the bed and looked at Rukino, cleaning the mess.

"I'm really sorry, Rukino-san!" Misaki apologized and bowed. "Let me clean it!" she said and started cleaning.

"It alright Misaki. Actually I barged in at the wrong time…" said Rukino, looking at Misaki. "…When you two were being so cozy-cozy, huh?" she teased.

Misaki's face heated up. "N-No! It's was an accident! Kai slipped on the water!" she defended. "He f-fell on me a-and that's when you c-came" she stammered.

Rukino smiled and stood up as she finished cleaning and Misaki followed suit. "I was just surprised to see him like that. Well… actually… most of the time girls fell on him" she said left. "Come on, I'll show you your master's office"

Misaki rolled her eyes at the words 'Girls fell on him'. "Well… isn't he the lucky one?" she said, sarcastically and followed the laughing Rukino.

* * *

 **With Kai…**

'What was that just now…?' he thought and ran his hand through his hair as he walked through the hallway. He exhaled deeply as if he was holding his breath for a long time. He was feeling something strange, something different on which he couldn't put his finger on. His thoughts drifted to the lilac haired beauty and her blushing and annoyed face. Her hair was sprawled around her face like a halo and her eyes… he had felt like her eyes were drowning him… But then she blinked causing him to realize their suggestive position, which he liked much to his astonishment. He shook his head, bewildered at his thoughts. He doesn't and never thinks like this. This is just plain stupid… right…?

He had smirked down at her when she snapped at him to move which he should have done already but he didn't… And the worse thing was, he had felt his face heat up when he saw Rukino-san at the door and how she had commented. He sighed. 'I'm thinking too much in this matter. She's more like my enemy who I had made servant' he thought, ignoring how smug he sounded but still there was a hint of doubt in it. 'Yes, I'm right. I always am…'

Right…?

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N** – Okay! That's it for now… I have to stop or I'll continue typing and it'll become longer! (Sighs)… I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review! And don't forget to tell me which part you like the most in the chapter! Onegai…?

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** – Destined together

 **A/N** – Yo, minna-san! Thank you for the reviews Meisakine, Innocnt, amaya malik and Misaki Tokura for previous chapter! Yes, Yes, I know, I updated late but I made it long! I was busy! Anyway, have a happy reading and enjoy! Don't forget to review please!

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters… only the OC's…

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **No one's POV**

'Knock Knock'

Hearing some grunt, Misaki entered the wooden door named 'OFFICE'. She sighed a little and glanced around the large office, which was very tidy, much to her relief. There was a couch near the closed windows that were adorned with white silky curtains, two arm chairs, a coffee table, a vase, cabinets and shelves where files were arranged systematically and everything else that a professional high class office has. Apparently, she had come to know through Rukino that the half side of her master's house is his office building. No wonder the mansion is too modernized, she noted. She glanced at the door on the other side of the room, thinking 'Why would anyone make his house as an office building…' when…

"Have a seat" she heard Kai say who was sitting at his desk, his face stoic. He pushed his black half-rimmed reading glasses up his nose while reading some file on his desk and glanced at the laptop beside it. He closed his laptop and removed his glasses to keep them aside.

Misaki rolled her eyes as he said it without even glancing at her and waited. She stood in front of his desk. "I'm fine, Kai-sama. What do you want?" she asked. That's when Kai glanced at her and smirked at her words.

"Uhh… I mean, what can I assist you with…?" Misaki tried to cover up her slip up.

"Not very accustomed to the maid thing, are we?" said Kai while Misaki gave him a blank stare as if ignoring his statement. Kai stood up from his chair causing her to be alerted but she stood straight. He was wearing a white V-neck t-shirt with bluish-grey blazer and black pants but still looked all professional.

"Ignoring me? This will get your attention then" said Kai as he walked around his desk towards her and held out a paper. He held an unnecessary amusement in his eyes, noted Misaki.

Misaki raised an eyebrow as she took the paper from him. Kai watched as she read it and then her eyes widen then she narrowed her eyes at it then glared at it. She turned her glare towards him while he looked unfazed.

"Are you serious?! A contract?" asked Misaki, her blue sapphire eyes blazing with anger. 'I can't believe this!' she thought.

"Yes. Calm down, Tokura. It's just a precaution… what if you try to run away from here…? The contents are the same that you'll work under me and all. And it's just a formality for the people who work here" explained Kai and shrugged. Misaki's shoulders tensed at his words. '…run away' echoed in her head.

"I understand you don't trust me and think I'll run. You don't have to cover it up by explaining" said Misaki, her voice calm but stern. She slammed the paper on the desk beside her and took the pen lying on it. She kept glaring at Kai while she signed it hastily.

"I assume you didn't read the whole contract? I don't want you to accuse me of anything later. Or is it just that, you trust me so much that you didn't have to read it?" said Kai as he leaned on his desk beside where she stood and crossed his arms across his chest. He turned his head to face her and smirked at her frowning face.

Realization hit Misaki as he said those words. She frowned and glanced at the paper on the desk and hastily took it to read. As she finished reading, her frown deepened and she looked at Kai who was looking at her.

"What is this? I have to do all the work you ask me, as your personal maid and I can't leave until you order me to? You mean, I can't resign?! And it's like I'm your servant all day?" asked Misaki, bewildered. Kai tilted his head a little.

"Hm. I guess… you did sign it though…" he said as he snatched the paper from her hands before she could tear it into pieces. She was still surprised so she didn't react when he put the paper away. "Tokura, you really run a Corporation like this? Signing documents without reading? What can I expect?" he said, mockingly as he stood straight, making her furious.

"Stop insulting me already!" stated Misaki as she punched him but Kai simply dodged it by grasping her wrist by his hand, surprising her. He turned her around while pulling her towards him so that her back was against his chest, trapping her with his hand around her frame, still gripping her hand. She blinked as it happened too fast.

"You can't win against me, Tokura" he said.

Misaki glanced up a little as his voice came from above her head. She frowned at his mocking tone and at her height being shorter than him. She fidgeted to break free but couldn't.

"Don't move" he ordered. Just then she realized her back was pressed against him. She blushed furiously, looking ahead as her heart rate increased.

"L-Let g-go" she stammered. She heard him shift a little and his other hand moved to her head and after few seconds he let go of her.

"That's what was missing" said Kai as she turned around to face him. She noticed there was something on top of her head so she touched it and realized what it was. The black ruffled headpiece which she didn't wanted to wear and which she had kept it in her pocket and he had took it without her notice.

Misaki glared at Kai. "I don't want to wear this" she said while Kai smirked closing his eyes.

"Don't care. My order. Besides it looks nice on you" said Kai while she blushed at his compliment. "Well… it'll remind you, what you are now" he added, looking away from her.

Misaki huffed, her embarrassment replaced with annoyance. "Is there anything you want me to do, Kai-sama?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Or I can go?" she added, without even hiding her annoyance.

Kai chuckled, still not facing her as he walked to sit on his chair. Once seated, he looked at her, his face impassive.

"Actually, yes. I would like you to complete these files. Compare the data with references as they have many errors and correct them. You can sit there. You have three hours" he said and pointed at the couch. "I assume you know how to complete files, right Miss Tokura heir? You can take references from those shelves. Just don't mess their numbering or you'll have to clean it up" he instructed.

"…And the door you came from, is the only door that connects my house and my office building. While that door is my office door for my colleagues" he explained, pointing at the other door she was looking at previously.

"Yes, Kai-sama" said Misaki, with a hard voice. 'What kind of house cum office building is this? And I haven't seen any elders in the house besides Rukino-san… May be he stays alone and his family is somewhere else…? Whatever… I don't need to know' she thought and turned to take the files when…

"Aa… before that, bring coffee for me" he said, without looking at her and wore his glasses again. He only heard the office door slammed shut hard and could only smirk. He pulled out his cell phone to make a call, thinking 'Isn't revenge a sweet thing…'

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"I can't believe I'm late!" exclaimed Ren as he entered the big office building. He caught his breath but froze when he heard…

"Ren, you are late again" Ren gulped and turned around. He sighed relieved when he saw who it was.

"Don't scare me like that, Tetsu!" said Ren while Tetsu just crossed his arms across his chest. "Hey, I'm ten minutes late …only" he added, pouting a little.

"Good morning Ren-sama" greeted a blue haired beauty. "I see you have arrived a little late today" she said. Tetsu interrupted "…as usual".

"Okay okay! Good morning, Asaka. Anyway, it's not like you guys are doing anything by arriving early. Wait, that means Kai is not here, right?" he asked and started walking towards elevators.

"Ren-sama, Kai-sama is already in his office" replied Asaka and followed Ren who sighed while Tetsu tailed behind them.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

"Good morning, Ren, Tetsu-san and Asaka-san" greeted Aichi, the assistant of Toshiki Kai, as he saw them step out of elevator. They all greeted him back smiling and went towards their respective cabins while Aichi walked with Ren to his cabin.

"Ren, I just received call from Kai-kun. He said to tell you to keep your cell phone on… or throw it away…" said Aichi as he entered Ren's cabin while Ren pulled out his cell phone which was turned off and laughed nervously. "Whoops…?"

Aichi sweatdropped. "Anyway, you have to complete that presentation he had asked you… Kai-kun said we need it for tomorrow's meeting…" he said while Ren looked at him with raised eyebrows. "…You made it… right…?" he asked unsurely, looking at Ren.

"What presentation…?" asked Ren as he kept his cell phone on his desk after turning it on while Aichi looked at him surprised. Ren laughed at Aichi. "Relax, Aichi. I was kidding. And yes, I did make the presentation but I wonder why Asaka said it needs to be done again…?" he wondered out loud, putting his index finger on his chin.

Aichi face-palmed. Then he sighed. "Well… then Asaka-san is working on it now, right?" he asked, assumingly. Well… she was Ren's assistant… Aichi sighed when Ren nodded.

"Thank god… Please complete those files from yesterday and take them to Kai-kun. He said he'll be preparing for tomorrow's meeting… Now excuse me" he said and smiled as he turned and left after Ren waved at him, smiling.

Ren sighed. 'Seriously, all of them are turning in robots! Well… they are better than Kai though…' he thought as he opened the first file on his desk.

* * *

 **Kai's office…**

"Here's the coffee" said Misaki as she put the coffee on Kai's desk. She was mentally smirking at the coffee she made. 'Bitter thing for bitter person, ha!' she thought. She was expecting him to spit it out and waited but it didn't happen when he took a sip from the cup.

"Hm. From today you'll make my coffee, always" said Kai, taking another sip while looking through some papers. Misaki was mentally devastated. 'What?! He liked it?' she thought, stone faced.

"Just put some cream next time" he added, without looking at her and waved his hand dismissively but she didn't move.

Kai glanced at her while Misaki was staring in other direction. He saw that she was looking at the corner of the room where there was a small partition which looked like a small room with its door open.

"Is that a kitchen…?" asked Misaki, looking at him.

"Yes" he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had to go down all way to the kitchen for this thing!" exclaimed Misaki, pointing at the cup in his hand. "This is third floor and not to forget those hallways" she said, thinking about her 'journey' to the kitchen.

Kai shrugged. "You never asked" he said and hid his smirk behind the cup. Misaki looked like she could snap any moment now but she just turned around to walk towards the couch and started going through files.

* * *

 **Two hours later…**

"Hmm…" Misaki sighed causing Kai to look at her. He saw her twirling the pen in her hand but she looked focused in the file she was going through. She mumbled something while frowning and then slammed the file on the coffee table not loudly though. She had managed to ignore Kai till now while he was busy in his work. Kai saw this and raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" asked Kai, removing his glasses.

"Mind your own business" she replied, uninterested then recalled where she was. She looked at him, nervously. He noticed she had completed almost all of the files and arranged them at the side of the coffee table.

"I mean… Kai-sama, I'm completing the files…" said Misaki and returned to the file as if saying 'Can't you see?'. She looked at him again and saw Kai walking towards the door and left without saying anything. She took a deep breath as if she was suffocating there and leaned into couch she was sitting and relaxed.

'I need to meet Akari… but how…? She's probably been questioned about me… They will think after running I should have gone to my best friend's house… And Shin-san is probably freaking out as I haven't contacted him yet… and I'm sure all the phone calls will be taped by now… I have a feeling those directors are up to something… ' she thought, looking up at the ceiling. "But still, I have to meet Akari and tell her the situation so she could tell Shin-san that I'm alright…" she muttered to herself.

"Don't slack off, Tokura" said Kai as he picked up the file from the coffee table in front of her.

Misaki looked at him startled. 'When did he come back…?' she thought as she saw him going through the recent file she had completed. "Yes, Kai-sama" she muttered and resumed her task.

Kai raised his eyebrow as she agreed without retorting but shrugged it off. He went through the other files she had completed and then glanced at the file Misaki was working on. 'Her skills are exceptional. As expected of Tokura heir…' he thought.

"No. There is an error here. Make a new column for that" said Kai. Misaki looked at him questioningly. Kai sighed and took seat beside her on the couch causing her to shift away from him. Kai eyed her then took the file in his hands.

"Good. You know how to work. Go take a break" said Kai without looking at her. Misaki gave him a blank stare. 'Who does he think I am? Of course I know how to work' she thought and stood up. She bowed reluctantly to leave when…

The door to Kai's office opened, revealing Ren. "Hey, Kai!" he greeted as he came in with a file in his hand while both Kai and Misaki looked at him. Before Kai could say anything, Misaki exclaimed…

"YOU?!"…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N** – Like it? Hate it? Please review! Share your thoughts by reviewing or pm! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** – Destined together

 **A/N** – Yosh! Thank you for all your reviews everyone! I'm so happy! It makes me happy there are many KaiSaki fans like me! Thank you for liking the story so far! I should be working right now… (Sighs)… Anyway, Please Read and Review! Happy reading!

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters…

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **No one's POV**

"YOU?!" exclaimed Misaki, anger evident in her voice.

Ren tilted his head a little and blinked twice, looking at Misaki. "Hello, Miss… Do I know you…?" he asked, staring at her then turn towards Kai who sighed and stood up.

"How did you know I'm here!" exclaimed Misaki, pointing her index finger at Ren. "I told you I'm not interested and rejected you last night! Then why are you here?!" she added, glaring at him.

Kai's eyebrow twitched at her words, as it was him she was talking about. "Silence!" he ordered. Ren raised his eyebrows as if thinking something.

"I think… I have seen her somewhere…" said Ren, curling his fingers under his chin and looking upwards. He looked at Kai and asked, "Kai, am I missing something here?"

Kai could have face palmed if he was not a composed person. Misaki could have sweatdropped but she looked like she was going to strangle Ren.

"What do mean 'somewhere'? We met yesterday evening and I turned down your marriage proposal! I'm Tokura Misaki!" snapped Misaki.

"Ah… So, you are Misa-Q! I remember now. You… look different from yesterday…" said Ren, in realization and glanced at her clothes.

"It's MISAKI!" corrected Misaki, glaring at Ren who merely nodded and smirked at her.

"Anyway, did you start working for Kai…?" asked Ren, looking at Misaki then at Kai who nodded. "I wonder why a lady like you would work for a person who you rejected for marriage…?" he asked, wondering.

"What?! You own this place?!" asked Misaki, frowning. Kai merely watched their interaction, leaning on his desk, amused. "I thought he owns this place!" she added, pointing her index finger at Kai.

"He does" replied Ren. "I work for him. And… last night, I was not the person you were supposed to meet, Misa-Q" explained Ren. "Sorry for misunderstanding though…" he added and smiled at Misaki, oblivious to the situation.

"Well, this is the file, Kai. Gotta go, I'm a little busy. See ya Misa-Q" said Ren and kept the file on Kai's desk. He waved and left, oblivious to the dark aura around Misaki.

Kai smirked as he saw Misaki's face turn from frowning to confused one. Her eyebrows were knitted together as she processed Ren's words. Realization hit Misaki and her eyes widened as she finally understood what Ren had said mere second ago.

Misaki was in an inner turmoil. 'What?! T-That means… H-He's…' she thought as she stared at Kai. 'T-This is some kind of joke, right…? It can't be…'

"Y-You are…? I was…? It c-can't be… uhh…" stuttered Misaki, looking at Kai, bewildered due to the revelation.

She clutched her head with one hand and looked down at the floor while held Kai's desk with other hand for support, shocked. She suddenly looked up at Kai, angered.

"You were the one who I was supposed to meet last night?!" she asked, eyes darker than usual. "And you knew who I am from the start! Why didn't you tell me?!" she snapped again, accusing Kai. "And stop smirking!" she added, glaring at him.

Kai crossed his arms across his chest. "Yes and well… I did meet you last night but you were unconscious and no, I didn't know you from the start…" he answered her questions.

"Stop accusing me as if I'm a bad guy here, Tokura. You were the one who asked me for a favor and I did help you even though I was aware of your identity. You should be grateful" he shrugged.

Misaki clenched her fists. "Grateful to you? I'm not stupid, Kai. You made me your maid to get back at me, right? I can't believe this" she retorted, looking aside.

"Impressive, Tokura. You never cease to amuse me" said Kai and smirked, showing his teeth a little. "But the fact is… You are my maid so act like one" he stated, as a matter of fact. "And… your uncle called to apologize to me since you ran away from our so called meeting" he added.

"He did…? Why didn't you tell me! I wanted to talk to him!" said Misaki, her anger forgotten when she heard her 'Uncle' had called. "Wait… He knew the name of the man I was going to meet…? He is so gonna get it!" she exclaimed, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Of course. But I didn't knew you meet people without knowing their names though" said Kai, shaking his head and sighed.

Misaki's eyebrow twitched at his comment. "Shut up! I was angry they set me up without bothering to ask me! I-…" her speech was cut short by Kai.

"Right… We'll talk later at dinner. I'm busy right now" said Kai, dismissively, waving his hand at her. "I guess your break is over. Go back to work, Tokura. And don't forget to take those clothes to the laundry" he added, pointing at the arm chair.

Misaki glanced where he had discarded his previously worn white shirt and black vest that had got 'sprinkled' with dirty water due to the incident in his room earlier while Kai left through the door that leads to office building.

"I so hate you!" said Misaki but then glared at the door when she heard him reply back.

"The feeling is mutual, Tokura…"

Misaki pinched the bridge of her nose. She had an urge to throw a punch or a kick at his back but refrained from doing so. 'I need coffee…' she thought and walked to the arm chair where the said clothes were. 'He made a big mistake by making me a servant. He doesn't know me…'

* * *

 **Office building…**

The women gasped when they saw Kai walking through the hall, his hands in his pockets, looking as emotionless as ever. His eyes flitted across the cabin and people while walking. The employees greeted him with smiles and he nodded in return. 'I so hate you…' echoed through his mind. 'What did I do that she said that…?' he thought and sighed.

"Hello, Kai-kun" greeted Aichi, slightly surprised. Kai nodded.

"Aichi, updates on work" said Kai, more like ordered.

"Yes, right away. You should have called me for that" said Aichi as they walked to his cabin which was not far away. "Ren told us about last night that… Are you alright?" he enquired, once they were reached.

Kai raised his eyebrow. "What exactly did he tell you?" he asked instead, slightly frowning. Aichi was about to answer when a voice interrupted them.

"Your failed marriage interview, of course!" exclaimed a cheerful voice to answer Kai's question, causing Kai and Aichi to turn towards the source. Kai sighed while Aichi smiled.

"Shut up, Miwa" said Kai, glancing at blonde who just pouted in return.

"Aww… No welcome hug for your best friend?" asked Miwa, grinning while Kai put his hand on his head in annoyance.

Aichi sweatdropped but greeted Miwa. "Hello, Miwa-kun! I'm glad you are back! Welcome!"

"Yes, yes. I know you guys missed me!" exclaimed Miwa, running his hand through his hair and smirked.

"Stop dreaming. And you were just away for four days on a business" muttered Kai, still holding his head but glanced at Miwa. His eyebrow twitched when Miwa spoke.

"Ahh… So, how does it feel to be rejected? Ren told me last night" said Miwa, ignoring Kai's comment.

Kai glared. "So he was talking to you last night… No wonder he couldn't receive my call… That blabbermouth!" he said to no one in particular causing the other two to sweatdrop at their boss.

"Let's go to the conference room to discuss. Aichi call the others there in ten minutes. Let's go, Miwa" said Kai as he took a file from Aichi who nodded, "Yes, Sir"

"What? But I just came from a long journey!" protested Miwa.

"Do I look like I care…?" came Kai's reply as he walked, followed by Miwa.

"Now I really like that woman who didn't fell for your so called 'Charms'… I wish I could meet her! We can be good friends" said Miwa, as they entered the conference room. Kai sent a glare at Miwa. "Wait… You didn't do anything to her, right…?" he asked in suspicion.

Kai just smirked, saying 'No one messes with me and gets away'. However, Miwa took it the wrong way. His eyes widened and pointed his index finger at Kai, shaking while kai looked at him questioningly.

"Y-You didn't, did you…? I can't believe you could do something l-like t-that to a woman who defies you! How cruel, Kai! I thought you respected women! You Abuser!" exclaimed Miwa, with a horrified look on his face.

Kai, finally understanding what Miwa said, was surprised himself at indication. "What?!" he snapped and bonked Miwa on the head. "Idiot! I respect women! Stop saying such things or you'll wake up in a hospital!" he added, threateningly.

Miwa backed up, his hands in a defensive stance in front of him. "C-Chilax, Kai! I was kidding… hehe" he said and rubbed his head to ease the pain. "But then knowing you, you should have done something" he muttered, narrowing his eyes in suspicion while Kai ignored his friend's blabbering and went to his seat.

"Ah… I see you are back, Miwa" greeted Ren as he entered and saw Miwa at the door way. Miwa greeted back with a grin.

"Hey, you know, I just met Misa-Q again. She was in Kai's office! She had suddenly started working for him. I'm so confused…" said Ren, scratching the back of his head. It seems he hadn't noticed Kai's presence yet…

"Ren" echoed a stern voice. Ren tensed and glanced at Kai who was sitting on his chair far away from them. "If you don't stop spreading rumors, you know what will happen" said Kai, staring at the open file in his hands but was not reading it, as his focus was Ren at the moment.

"Ah… You are here, Kai…" muttered Ren, smiling awkwardly as he was caught. He glared at Miwa and added quietly, "Why didn't you tell me he's here?"

"But isn't that the truth…?" asked Ren again, looking at Kai, who closed the file with a 'thud' indicating he was angry. Miwa laughed awkwardly and coughed as they both seated themselves.

"Ren-sama! You forgot this!" said Asaka, as she came inside and glanced at the men in the room. "Hello, Gentlemen. And welcome back Miwa-kun" she added and smiled at them.

"Thanks, Asaka! I was so confused that I forgot to bring it. What can I do without you…" said Ren and smiled at her. Asaka blushed a little while the others shook their heads at Ren. Just then Aichi entered with some other people and their meeting started.

"So about Tatsunagi Corporation…"

* * *

 **Half hour later…**

Kai entered his office and sighed, thinking that he felt like he had just dealt with a bunch of kids, who were his friends. He glanced around and found his office room empty. He frowned when he saw Misaki was not working at the couch but the files were stocked neatly. He glanced at the arm chair and saw his clothes were nowhere to be found. Pushing the nagging feeling in his mind about Misaki's absence, he exhaled deeply. 'I hope she hasn't gone missing or ran away from here…'

He rubbed his temple and made his way towards the small kitchen and heard some humming along the way. He paused at the door to see Misaki making coffee and humming softly, unaware of his presence. The slight uneasy feeling disappeared from his mind as he saw her.

"This much thinking got me so tired…" she muttered to herself and resumed humming as she poured some cream in her coffee. "Smells so good…"

Kai watched her and as soon as she put the spoon down, he made his way inside, startling her. He was going to make himself a cup of coffee but… he found it prepared already. Lucky…

He grabbed the cup in his hand and took a sip from it and sighed, savoring the taste in his mouth. "It's better than the previous one" he said and made his way out of the kitchen.

"It was not for you, Kai-sa-ma" said Misaki, with a hard voice. Kai gave her a sideway glance, saying "Oh" in an uninteresting way.

Kai wouldn't admit it but he was slightly bothered when he entered his office and couldn't see her around. It made him think, she had left after telling him that she hates him. "Tsk… Make another cup for yourself" he said.

"That was mine! It is my special coffee" said Misaki, angered at his casual tone.

"But I tasted it already… besides this is my regular cup, see there's also my name here. I can share if you want" said Kai and smirked at her surprised face.

"What! That is your cup! No thanks" said Misaki and turned to make another cup for herself. "Wait, Kai… sama. You already drank coffee an hour before. You should not drink that much. How many cups you drink in a day anyway?" asked Misaki as she followed him, without making a cup for herself.

Kai faced her raising his eyebrows. "Concerned for the person you hate, Tokura? I'm touched" said Kai, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Normally, four. May be six cups if there is too much work" he answered.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "You don't think much of your health, don't you?" she asked. 'Isn't he concerned about his family…? If something happens to him, his family will have to cope' she thought, staring at him.

Kai read her face and found it was unreadable at the moment. "It's not like I am going to die" he said, dismissively.

"Don't talk about dying so casually!" exclaimed Misaki, a little loudly, surprised herself to blurt out words like that.

Kai's eyes widened slightly as he stared at her surprised face. He was surprised at her tone and noticed her eyes were unfocused as she stared at his face. It was like she was looking through him.

A few seconds passed with an awkward silence. Kai stared at Misaki, surprised while Misaki took a long deep breath as if calming herself, staring at the floor. She blinked and looked at Kai.

"Uhh… I apologize for sudden outburst, Kai-sama" said Misaki, quietly and sighed. "I've completed the tasks. Is there anything else you want help with…?" she asked, in her usual voice.

Kai blinked as she spoke and was again surprised as she apologized. "Tokura, go sit on the couch" he said and walked past her. Misaki looked at him quizzically but shrugged and proceeded to the couch.

* * *

"Here" said Kai as he handed her a cup of coffee which he made. He had his cup in his other hand and took a sip from it, looking aside, while extending another cup towards her.

Misaki opened her eyes and stared at him, surprised when she saw the cup with steaming coffee in his hand. "Wha-…? You made it for-…?" she asked but Kai interrupted.

"Just take it. I'm not going to do this again" he said, still looking aside.

Misaki took the cup from him and looked down at the floor, her hair covered her face. Kai glanced at her when she muttered a "Thank you" and saw a ghost of smile on her lips obstructed by her hair. He dismissed it as if he had been hallucinating.

'Why am I doing this again…?' thought Kai as he returned to his desk. He shook his head. Women, besides Rukino-san, had never dared to stop or lecture him on his habits or health. Well… they were too busy admiring him. 'I was just surprised at her sudden outburst' he thought, dismissing… or rather, ignoring the other thought that he had actually felt good by 'concerned for health' lecture.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N** – Please review! That's all I ask! I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and liked it! Do tell me about how their interactions were and which scenes do you like most! Thank you! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** – Destined together

 **A/N** – Greetings everyone! Arigatou for the awesome reviews, favs and follows! Well… you might think Kai is a little out of character BUT… actually he's not that much 'cold' in Manga as he is shown in Anime! He's almost like, I have shown in this story… so I hope it doesn't matter as it's an AU. Anyway! Here we go! ^^

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters…

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kai's POV**

This is… strange… Why do I feel good after she talked like that…? Although, there was not much concern… Anyway, she seemed… lost for a moment there… Her eyes… I don't know if that was my imagination or something but for a moment there she looked so troubled as if she was reminiscing something bad. Now that was really strange… Come to think of it, I don't know anything about her aside from her identity and work…

'First she says she hates me… then goes on giving me lecture on my health… Talk about being… 'Tsundere'… Why am I even going there…' crossed my mind when I glanced at the clock.

It's already lunch time…? I didn't notice… I glanced around the office and I didn't see her. May be she went in the house after I dismissed her…? Come to think of it, I haven't seen her for an hour now… Well, I should go and have lunch. Wait… its Saturday… It was just yesterday I had that meeting with Tokura… it feels like a week already had passed. Did Rukino-san left already…? As she leaves every Friday evening to spend time with her family for two days but I told her to stay today because of Tokura. She was here in the morning though and made breakfast… Come to think of it, I'm always alone on weekends but today Tokura is here. It will be a little different I guess…

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Kai walked towards the kitchen through his as usual lonely hallways. He sighed. He prepares his food on weekends as Rukino gets days off. When he entered the kitchen, he found a note on the counter and no Rukino. He reached it and opened the note; it read…

'Toshiki dear, I had already made lunch for you both before leaving. I received a call from home so I am leaving without telling you as I know you are busy. I'll be here on Monday morning. If there is any problem, do call me. Take care of yourself and Misaki. Don't skip lunch or dinner. – Rukino'

Kai shook his head. 'She's just like a mother…' he thought and sighed. 'And why do I need to take care of Tokura…? She can take care of herself' he added as an afterthought.

"Where is Tokura anyway…? Tsk… Now I have to get the food myself. What's the use of a maid then…" he muttered then shrugged. He heated up the food and waited…

A few seconds later, he served lunch on his plate and poured a glass of water; kept the jug aside and sat on his chair and waited…

He sighed and started eating accompanied by silence. He glanced around the room as he ate then his eyes landed at the entrance of the kitchen. 'Where is that woman!' came to his mind then 'Who cares…'

He had finished his lunch and fifteen minutes had passed in silence after he came from his office and there was no sign of Misaki. So he decided to look around just in case… Not that he wanted to… Not that he was concerned or anything…

He reached his front door. He didn't see Misaki anywhere so he frowned. 'Don't tell me… She ran off! That woman!' he thought, now furious. He pulled out his cell phone when he heard voices in the front yard followed by closing of the front gates…

"But Misa-Q… I thought-…"

"It's Mi-sa-ki!"

"Ren-sama! We should go now-…"

Kai glared as he stood in front of them. "Ren, Narumi and Tokura" he greeted with a not so welcoming voice.

Ren and Asaka blinked then tensed as they saw Kai in front of them. Kai crossed his arms across his chest and glanced at Misaki who had a bag in her hand and looking at him plainly.

"Kai! You are here! Had lunch…?" asked Ren. Asaka smiled nervously.

"What is going on? Anyway, you both should go back to office as lunch time is over. I'll be there in some time" said Kai, looking at Ren and Asaka who nodded.

"Bye bye, Misa-Q"… "Uhh… later Misaki" said Ren and Asaka (unfriendly-ly), simultaneously. As they left, Kai turned to Misaki and raised an eyebrow.

"They met me at the café around the corner…" said Misaki when…

"Why are you out of the house, Tokura? And without my permission?" asked Kai.

"I was… shopping? I went out with Rukino-san as she was leaving off to her home. I asked her for spare clothes and she took me with her and paid for them. I only bought a pair to sleep at night! I promise I'll pay her back. I'm telling the truth" said Misaki, pointing at the bag in her hand.

"And you went out just like that…?" asked Kai, pointing at her maid outfit. Misaki raised her eyebrow while Kai frowned.

"People saw you like that? If you needed sleeping clothes, I could have given you mine!" he snapped at her, anger evident on his face.

What if people recognize her as Tokura heir and take her back to her home to claim the reward? He'll lose his entertainment and then there is his revenge thing which he was enjoying… And then, he didn't like the thought that there might be perverts out there looking at Misaki when she was wearing maid outfit. 'Wait… Where did that thought came from…?'

Misaki blushed as she heard his words. "W-What…?" she stammered.

Kai realizing what he had said, composed himself but he could feel heat crawling on his neck. "I mean I could've lent you some spare clothes…" he corrected and cleared his throat. "Let's just go inside" he added and left inside while Misaki followed with a red face.

Once inside, Kai looked at Misaki and sighed. "Now explain" he stated as he sat on the couch and gestured Misaki to sit. Misaki took a seat at the far end of the couch. She saw his brows were furrowed for no reason and his eyes narrowed at her in an accusing way.

"I… borrowed a long coat to wear over this dress from Rukino-san… Okay!" said Misaki and huffed as she looked away from him, and removed the coat from the bag she had carried. She thought he might be thinking that she has no decency wandering out like that in a cosplay costume.

Kai raised his eyebrows then. An inaudible sigh released his lips as if he was relieved. "I see… good…" he said and told her to continue.

"After I bought the clothes, that Troll (Ren) called me from the café beside the store where he, Narumi Asaka and Tetsu-san were eating. Then they gave me lift till home… uhh… your home…" explained Misaki and stood up. "Now, please excuse me…" she added as she saw Kai staring at her which was making her uncomfortable.

"Hmm. Don't leave without telling me again" he said and stood up. He turned to leave and glanced back at her. "And don't even think about strolling outside in that dress" he added and left.

Misaki blinked. "Then I need different clothes. I can't roam like this in the house always" she reasoned.

"I don't mind. It's just us in the house now" said Kai and smirked when he saw her blushing. "Tokura, go and have lunch then start cleaning the house" he added and left before she could say anything. He heard "WHAT?!" after two seconds and chuckled.

* * *

 **Kai's Office…**

'I shouldn't have said that I could give her my clothes… I lost it for a moment there… Besides why is she complaining about clothes anyway? They don't look that bad on her… Wait! What the heck am I thinking?! Miwa is rubbing off on me I guess… I should ask Narumi to talk to her about clothes' thought Kai and ruffled is hair.

'What is happening to me…? I was almost anxious to see her before she came. I was almost furious at the thought that she went out like that… This is so confusing…' he was lost in thoughts that he failed to notice someone had entered his office.

"Kai! Earth to, Kai! Toshiki…? OYI?"

"What do you want, Miwa?" asked an annoyed Kai.

Miwa grinned. "I want to know why are you so spaced out. So who is the lucky girl you are thinking about…?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Kai sent a menacing glare at Miwa who laughed nervously. "Kidding, kidding! Just came to talk to my Bestie!"

"Right. Now shut up or get out" stated Kai as he picked up the file he was reading before.

"But I wanted to meet her!" exclaimed Miwa, looking around the office. "Ren said she's here. Where is she?" he added and looked at kai who glared at Miwa over the file that was covering half of his face.

"None of your business. I'm busy right now, I'm completing this file so don't disturb me. Now leave" said Kai, seriously.

Miwa grinned wide. "First, hold the file properly. You are holding it upside down, Kai" said Miwa and laughed while Kai's eyes widened.

Kai glanced at the file and saw that Miwa was indeed right. He hastily closed it and kept it on the desk. He opened his mouth to speak but Miwa beat him to it.

"I am right. You have found something that is occupying your mind, huh? I mean 'Someone'… Admit it, Kai. You can't even hide it in front of me. Well… now I'm satisfied. Expect me at the dinner! See ya later!" exclaimed Miwa and left for the door. "I'll not tell anyone by the way, if you let me meet her" he added before leaving and smirked.

"Come back here, MIWA!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Misaki's POV**

'What with him? I haven't met anyone who is not affected by my glares. Even Shin-san is afraid while Kai seems unfazed. That's the first mistake I made that I ran out to meet him without knowing his name after losing my cool and now… I'm paying for it… I look like a total maid now… Well… I agreed to it myself though. But he could have told me who he was, aside from telling me his name only' I thought as I cleaned the living room. This is so unfair…

'Now that I have met him, I feel uncomfortable knowing that he was the man I was supposed to marry… Come to think of it, he hadn't said or asked anything about it yet. I think he's uncomfortable as well…? But the way he speaks, doesn't look he's uncomfortable about anything if I recall the remarks he made about clothes earlier. If Akari hears that, she will definitely call him perverted'. I couldn't help but chuckled at the thought.

Anyway, I need to meet Akari and for that… I hate to say this… but I need Kai's help. And I haven't asked Kai if the board of directors had contacted him as well yet.

I have already cleaned kitchen and living room and I'm tired now. 'Office work is better than this…'. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I sighed. 'A little nap couldn't hurt, right…?' I thought as I walked towards 'My' room.

* * *

 **Later that Day…**

Since it was Saturday, the employees left early not that Kai minded as long as everyone do their work before leaving.

"Uhh… Miwa…? You look… excited" said Aichi as he saw Miwa grinning cheekily to himself. Ren, Asaka and Tetsu looked at Miwa and saw it was true.

"Aichi is right. Did you get a girlfriend?" asked Ren and smirked. Miwa paused for a moment then laughed, earning questioning looks.

"Then you guys would have meet her by now already!" said Miwa and shrugged. "Anyway! I'm just excited to see Tokura-san! I'm invited to dinner at Kai's house you know!" he exclaimed, with sparkling eyes.

"More like you invited yourself, didn't you?" asked Tetsu, crossing his arms over his chest. Asaka giggled while Ren smirked and Aichi sweatdropped.

"Uhh… It's the same thing! Forget the minor details guys…" said Miwa and laughed, waving his hand dismissively.

"You wanted to meet, Misa-Q? We have met her already and even Asaka, right Asaka?" asked Ren, glancing at Asaka who nodded and sighed. "And Tetsu?" he added while Tetsu merely said, "Yeah".

"What?!" exclaimed Miwa then sighed.

"Well… I haven't met her yet as well… But from what Ren said she's cute, hard worker and somewhat nice and polite woman…" said Aichi, thinking.

"Really? Then I can't wait. Anyway, got to go! Let's go Aichi!" said Miwa. "See ya, guys!" added Aichi and off they went while Tetsu followed suit.

"Did I really say that…?" wondered Ren, grabbing his bag.

"Is she really cute, Ren-sama…?" asked Asaka, crossing her arms across her chest. Ren thought for a moment then smiled.

"Yes, she is! And you are cute too" he said while she blushed. He walked then stopped ahead. "A-chan! You coming? It's already closing time!"

Asaka followed him with a red face thinking 'He called me cute…! I'm so happy!'

* * *

 **Some time later…**

"What is this…?" asked Misaki, looking at the paper in her hands then at Kai with an 'Are-you-kidding-me' look.

Kai raised an eyebrow at her. "What does it look like? Make that for dinner" said Kai. Misaki looked aside.

"Can't you just order it…?" asked Misaki, keeping her voice calm. "I mean… I am tired from all the work…" she added, stealing glances at him.

"No" came a flat answer from Kai. Misaki looked at him and was about speak when…

"They are just few things. Don't tell me you can't cook, Tokura" said Kai, more like stated with a slight mockery, noted Misaki. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ofcourse, I know how to cook, alright!" exclaimed Misaki, turning around to hide her nervous face. Kai smirked as he had already seen her fidgeting.

"Alright. I'll be there in fifteen minutes to watch you" he said then blinked while Misaki looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I mean… to supervise…" he corrected before turning around while running his hand through his hair. '…'To watch you'…? Seriously?! This is all Miwa's fault!' he thought and left.

* * *

Misaki covered her mouth with her hands. 'What should I do! I can cook but not these dishes! And if he finds out, I'm doomed! He'll mock me on that as well!' she thought and flipped the 'Cook book' pages, searching for the items in the list. She had found the book in one of the kitchen cabinet.

"Let's see… Great… the fridge is stocked full!" she said and closed the refrigerator door. She wore the red apron which was hung beside it and sighed. "I can make rice… How to make Teriyaki and Curry…" she mumbled. "Eh? Pudding as well?!" she groaned as she read the list.

"Of course" said Kai as he entered the kitchen, wearing light short sleeved t-shirt and cargo pants. His hair was ruffled and damp indicating he had just took a bath. "Now, hurry up" he added as he went towards the fridge. Misaki sighed.

"I'll start by making rice then…" she said and turned around. Kai closed the fridge and looked plainly at her. 'Didn't she have to prepare ingredients first…? I see… So that's how it is' he thought.

"You can't cook" stated Kai, eyeing her moments. Misaki's eyebrow twitched and she froze which Kai noticed.

"I didn't say that" she said, crossing her arms in the front, looking aside. "I just… can't make good curry and… teriyaki…" she added. She turned to look at Kai and saw him shaking his head.

Kai sighed as he grabbed another red apron and put it on. "Miwa's coming for dinner" he said, recalling that Miwa had called him for almost seven times by now as a reminder.

"Miwa…? Is that your girlfriend…?" asked Misaki, curiously. Kai almost dropped the pot in his hands.

"No. Taishi Miwa. He's… my friend" he answered, composing himself and looked at her. "You can at least be my assistant… or you can't even do that…?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Now start cutting the vegetables" he ordered.

Misaki blinked, surprised that he is not angry. "You know how to cook…?" she asked as Kai put the utensils on the counter from the cabinet.

"Yes. Get the vegetables and chicken out. Now learn from a professional" was what he said while smirking…

* * *

 **An hour later…**

Misaki watched Kai as he turn off the stove and put the vegetable curry aside. He had made curry and chicken teriyaki while Misaki had silently assisted him whatever he had asked for while she had made rice.

Kai pulled out his cell phone and called someone. 'He really looks like a good cook, obviously better than Shin-san… I should take some more tips from him…' thought Misaki as she recalled he had given her some tips while he cooked, with slight mockery of course.

Meanwhile, Kai spoke on his cell phone, "Miwa, bring something for desert. I'm tired to make one" and the line went dead. Misaki sweatdropped as she heard him talk and kept the food inside oven to keep it warm.

Kai turned to Misaki. "He'll be here shortly. Now let's talk, shall we?" he said, more like stated, as he sat on the stool and motioned Misaki to sit on the other stool beside him. Misaki confused at his words, moved the stool a foot away from him and sat down, wordlessly.

"Kai-sama, what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Misaki, looking at him suspiciously. Kai smirked at her suspicious stare and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Tell me, why you did not accept the marriage proposal"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N** – Okay, that's it for now! So, will Misaki tell the truth… or she will make up some other story, wanna know…? Find out in next chapter but first, Review Please! Don't forget to tell me how the chapter was! Thank you! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title** – Destined together

 **A/N** – Yo, minna-san! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you guys are enjoying and happy! Thank you for the reviews everyone! I would like to thank-

Meisakine, Rinny11356, Innocnt (reads all my stories, thank you!), Anna Stone, Amaya Malik, Rose, Elina, Sid, Julia and guests! Thanks a lot for supporting my story and I'm glad that you are liking the story so far!

Be Happy! ^^

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters…

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **No one's POV**

"Tell me, why you did not accept the marriage proposal" said Kai.

Misaki looked at him in surprise. She was not expecting that he will ask her the reason but she was wrong. 'Just sitting with him now is making me uncomfortable now that I know who he was supposed to be… And he chose to ask me this! Great! What is his problem anyway' she thought.

She gave him a skeptical look. "Why do you want to know?" she asked instead.

Kai gave her a nonchalant look. "You are not the one to be questioning here, Tokura" he stated, causing Misaki to narrow her eyes at him.

"I didn't want to marry the person I don't know" answered Misaki, uninterestedly. Well, that is the half-truth.

"That means you will marry the person you know?" asked Kai, raising his eyebrow. Misaki's blinked at the question.

"I… don't know. Does it matter?" replied Misaki, as she herself hasn't thought about it. Kai raised his eyebrow questioningly at her reply.

"Aren't you seeing someone? I thought you have a boyfriend who you want to marry and the others are against it" he said, causing Misaki to raise her eyebrows.

"No, I don't. I had no time for those things. Are we playing twenty questions?" said Misaki, rolling her eyes.

"I see… Then why did you run anyway…?" asked Kai, now intrigued. He ignored her last question making her frown.

"I had no choice. And I don't think any of it is your business" said Misaki, now annoyed.

"It is. You work for me now. The people who accompanied you last night called me and were enquiring, although I didn't tell them you are here" explained Kai. Misaki stared at him in surprise.

"T-thank you for that…" she said. She then glanced at the floor for few seconds then looked at him, as if contemplating something. "I guess I have no choice then…"

Misaki exhaled. "I think they are planning something behind my back and I need to confirm it. That is all I can say…"

"Then face them. Why hide?" said Kai, plainly.

"You won't shut up until I tell you the reason, right?" asked Misaki, glaring at him.

"Yes. You have no choice anyway. Refrain yourself from talking to me like that" stated Kai, narrowing his eyes at her choice of words.

"Well, I can't do anything there. I'm always accompanied and they say it is for my protection but I know they are keeping tabs on me. Shin-san was also attacked when I asked him to do some investigation so I told him to stop for now but then they planned the marriage thing. You know too much now" said Misaki and shook her head.

Kai stared at her for few seconds after her explanation and raised his eyebrows. He was about to speak when the doorbell rang, indicating that their guest has arrived.

"I'll go and get the door" said Misaki and left the kitchen after removing her apron, hanging it in its place and Kai to his musings. Kai stared at the floor, frowning then sighed as he stood up.

'Well… this is… complicated… That man on the phone was talking like he was interrogating me' he thought, recalling his phone call from Tokura residence.

* * *

"HEY, Kai! Huh?" greeted Miwa and grinned happily as soon as the door opened and barged in but… he stumbled, causing him to grip Misaki's shoulders for support. "Whoa!"

Misaki's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the blonde in front of her, suddenly gripping her shoulders and the bags in his hand fell on the floor.

Silence….

"What do you think you are doing, Miwa?"

Both Misaki and Miwa looked at Kai who spoke. Miwa instantly let go of Misaki's shoulders and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry about that, Misaki-san. Nice to meet you finally, I'm Miwa Taishi" introduced Miwa, scratching the back of his head and straightened.

"Tokura Misaki, although you sound like you already know me. That was a flashy entry you had, Miwa-san" said Misaki, glaring at him.

Miwa laughed nervously at that and glanced at Kai who was frowning and then at Misaki who seemed to be staring (glaring) at him.

"That's not how you invite guests, Tokura. Stop staring at him" interrupted Kai, when he saw Misaki kept looking at Miwa. He frowned.

"My apologies, Kai-sama…but that's how your friend entered, in case you didn't see" retorted Misaki, rolling her eyes. Miwa noticed the sarcasm in her voice.

"You should have moved aside, Tokura. Before he fell on you" stated Kai, slightly peeved.

Miwa sweat dropped. 'He is annoyed because I fell on her and I grabbed her shoulders for support…? He is getting so worked up over such a thing…' he thought, amused.

"Kai-sama, you forgot to notice it was not my fault that he fell on me" Misaki fired back, throwing a glance at Miwa.

Miwa glanced between them with his eyebrows raised. He smirked as he glanced at an annoyed Misaki and then at Kai who was frowning but he knew better.

'Kai seemed to be jealous from inside… I never knew I could see Kai arguing with a woman… but this is quite a sight to see… How lucky I am!' he thought and mentally smirked slyly.

"My, my… You two fight like a married couple. I'm standing here and you guys are having lover's quarrel. Kai, I never expected that" said Miwa and shook his head at Kai. To add in the situation, he took Misaki's hand and kissed the back of her hand, surprising both Misaki and Kai.

"I'm really glad to meet such a beautiful woman. Call me Miwa" said Miwa as he let go of Misaki's hand, leaving her speechless. Kai, on the other hand, glared intensely at Miwa which Miwa noticed and smirked mentally as he wanted to see the same reaction.

But then…

"OWW! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Miwa when Misaki pulled his left ear, hard.

"It's my greeting in return of yours" said Misaki, her other hand on her hip and let go of Miwa's ear with a satisfied smile on her face.

Kai smirked at that. 'That's like my Mi… Maid' he thought and blinked at his thought as he was going to say her name instead. "Let's just eat now" he stated before walking back and sighed.

Miwa rubbed his ear and exclaimed, "That hurt! I was just being a gentleman!" and picked up the bags he had dropped. Misaki rolled her eyes, "Whatever…"

* * *

"Seriously, you made her your maid?" asked Miwa, for the fourth time now.

He recalled that Ren had said Misaki is working for Kai but he was surprised that she was working as a maid. "Then, will she call me Master or Miwa-sama as well…?" he added.

Kai frowned now annoyed. "Yes, I did. And No, she won't call you that. Now eat up and go to your home already" stated Kai while Misaki glanced at the two.

"You said he is your friend yet you talk to him like this, Kai-sama? What will Rukino-san say when she hears this…?" said Misaki. Her mocking tone didn't go unnoticed by Kai and Miwa. Kai's eyebrow twitched at that.

"Aww… He really said I'm his friend? I'm really happy!" exclaimed Miwa, as he ate the donuts he had brought but snickered at Kai's expression. 'She sure has a nerve to retort to Kai. This will be fun to watch!' he thought.

"Say Misaki-chan and Kai, I'm really sorry I interrupted your dinner date today. But that's alright, right? There's always a tomorrow!" said Miwa, smiling at Kai.

"That's not it" both Kai and Misaki said at the same time, uninterested. Miwa noticed Misaki shoot a glare at Kai but didn't say anything.

Kai stood up, causing Miwa to raise his eyebrows. "Where are you going?" asked Miwa but got no answer and saw Kai leaving the dining room.

'He sure looks angry that I interrupted their dinner though' he thought and sweat dropped. He sighed and at looked Misaki.

"Ne, Misaki-chan. Why did you reject Kai, anyway? Any woman would have jumped on the opportunity" said Miwa and saw Misaki narrowing her eyes at him.

"Is there a problem? Can't I reject a marriage proposal? He's not that much of a 'Prince charming' as well, aside from his looks and money" said Misaki, crossing her arms. Miwa laughed at that.

"I guess… But he's not bad at heart… He just doesn't know how to show his 'Sweet' side… He seems to like you though" said Miwa, smiling at Misaki who paused for a second.

"Yes, yes. His mocking shows that. He even ignores my questions and I saw he just ignored you as well" stated Misaki, as she put the plates in the sink. Miwa laughed at her sarcasm and shook his head.

"I'm serious, Misaki-chan. If he didn't like you, he would have told you to leave by now" Miwa pointed out, as if it was the most obvious thing. Misaki scoffed at that.

"This should give you a pretty good idea" she said and pointed at her Maid uniform, rolling her eyes. "Why am I talking to you anyway" she added and told him that she will clean up the rest.

Miwa insisted to help Misaki clean up while they talked while Misaki told him that she'll be cleaning up the dishes so he should go and "waste his time with Kai". Miwa laughed at her tone.

* * *

Kai, on the other hand, sat on the couch in the parlor and leaned back as he put his legs on the coffee table in front of him. He relaxed and sighed contented. He closed his eyes then…

"There you are, Kai!" said Miwa as he stood in front of Kai who's eyebrow twitched at the voice. Kai opened his eyes.

"You are still here, Miwa?" asked Kai and sighed.

"I was helping Misaki-chan to clean up. Why…? You want to be alone with her, huh?" said Miwa, smirking slyly at Kai who merely grunted and closed his eyes again.

"She's not that much friendly but she is a nice person… I like her" said Miwa.

Kai snapped his eyes open and glanced at Miwa who sat beside him on the couch but didn't make any movement. "Good for you" he muttered, uninterestedly.

Miwa turned to Kai, smiling. "Don't you like her?" he asked and Kai answered him, instantly, "No".

"I see… That tells why you made her your servant… Not that you wanted her around, I know, I know" pressed Miwa, nodding at Kai who merely raised his eyebrows at Miwa. So Miwa continued…

"But I can see you like her-…"

"I do not like her" Kai cut in.

"…- being around you. Huh?" Miwa stopped and stared at Kai who seemed surprised. He grinned slyly. "Sure. Good then. Just wanted to confirm that" he added and shrugged.

Kai looked him, slightly perplexed. "What are you planning?" he asked when Miwa leaned back on couch and sat idly.

"Oh, nothing much… Misaki-chan told me she's going to find a good man to marry, a 'Prince charming' to be exact. I'll help her in that. She doesn't have a boyfriend but I think she already has someone in mind and that is not you, judging from her tone… Don't look at me like that! I'm telling the truth. Ask her if you don't believe me" said Miwa and shrugged while Kai stared at him.

Miwa pulled out his cell phone as he knew Kai was looking at him with suspicion, so he acted cool. Then he saw Misaki and called her, causing Kai to look at her as well.

"Misaki-chan, you must be tired… You should rest now" said Miwa, stopping Misaki in her tracks and saw her carrying some clothes in her hand.

"Thank you for your concern, Miwa. But not many people are as generous as you around here" said Misaki, shooting a glare in Kai's direction and walked off.

Miwa threw a grin in Kai's direction and stood up. He spotted the bag he had carried on the couch. "Oh, give this to Misaki-chan. Asaka-chan asked to give it to her. Don't be hard on her. I have a feeling she going through a lot…" he said.

"And I should care, because…? It's not my problem, Miwa" stated Kai.

Miwa could only sigh at Kai's words…

* * *

"Misaki-chan! I'll be going now! I loved the dinner you both made for me with love" said Miwa when they reached the door. Misaki sweat dropped and left the men while Kai rolled his eyes.

Miwa laughed and opened the door and bid goodnight. "Okay, Kai. Rukino-san is not here… So don't get cozy-…"

"Complete that sentence and you will be doomed" completed Kai, glaring at Miwa.

"Alright, alright" said Miwa and sweat dropped. "Good night" and he left.

* * *

Kai sighed as he sat lazily on the couch in the parlor again. An hour had passed after Miwa left and he was just sitting and reading a file, frowning as it was the file Ren had completed. He closed it and saw the bag Miwa had asked to give to Misaki.

Miwa had left but what he had said irked Kai, slightly, though he tried to shrug the thoughts away. 'Prince charming, eh?'… He was carrying his file and the bag in his hands, slightly surprised that Asaka had sent it.

He saw that most of the lights of the house had been turned off. He knocked on Misaki's door but he got no answer so he opened the door and went inside but he saw no Misaki. He kept the bag on her bed and went outside.

He was about to open his bedroom door when he heard something crash downstairs followed by more noise.

Kai ran through the hallway towards the source of the noise. 'Don't tell me Tokura is behind this… Or did someone break in…?' he thought and found out that the noise came from kitchen as he skipped some stairs in a hurry.

He entered the kitchen and saw a silhouette of a person carrying something in their hand and someone on the floor. He was instantly behind the standing person and grabbed him from the back, trapping him with his arms which caused the person drop the thing in his hand on the floor that made a 'clink'-ing noise… when suddenly the lights were switched on, blinding Kai for a moment.

"Hey! I found the robe!" came a voice, near the switch board.

Kai raised his eyebrows as he looked down, surprised. "Wha-…?"

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N** – So… Something happened that even Kai is surprised! Find out in next chapter and before that… Review time! I hope you guys enjoyed and had fun reading Miwa's visit! Thank you! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Title** – Destined together

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters…

 **A/N** – Hello, minna-san! Thank you for the wonderful reviews until now! You guys are awesome! And I hope you'll like this chapter as well! One more thing… Sorry guys, I typed 'robe' instead of 'rope' in the last chapter. I didn't notice it while typing as I was in a hurry. I'm really sorry about that, hehe…

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **No one's POV**

"Wha-…?" muttered Kai, as he looked down and was surprised to see he was holding Misaki and his arms were around her stomach, trapping her. Before he could act or say anything, he was pushed back with a force by none other than Misaki as she didn't know it was Kai.

"You pervert!"

Kai fell on the floor taking Misaki with him and his back hit the counter, which prevented him from falling flat on the floor. Then there was only the sound of their falling…

'THUD'

"Uuff!"

* * *

Misaki couldn't believe that there were three of them. She had come to get some water but just then she was attacked by the two of them. As it was dark, she had grabbed the nearest thing for defense after punching one of them on the stomach, causing him to fall on the floor in pain and found the other one was not there when suddenly someone sneaked upon her from behind and snaked his arms around her. It took her off guard.

"Hey! I found the rope!" she heard someone, from near the switch board.

Misaki's eyes widened when she felt she was trapped. Just then the lights flicked on and she glanced at the person near the switch board with the rope in his hands…

"You pervert!" exclaimed Misaki to the person who was holding her.

And then… She had pushed back with a force to release herself but the arms around her were strong causing her to lose her balance as well. Everything happened too fast.

Misaki's back crashed on the person behind her and she was about to elbow him using her free hand when…

"Stop, Tokura"

Too late… Misaki's eyes widened when she heard Kai's voice that came from just beside her ear.

Kai, on the other hand, grabbed her hand with one hand to avoid her upcoming attack. He was slightly surprised at her defense.

"Kai-kun! Are you alright?!"

Misaki glanced at the person who spoke and saw the boy she had punched before, who was lying on the floor before but was now up and standing in front of her, clutching his stomach. He had red hair which was pushed back, noticed Misaki.

"You Four Eyes! You are late!" exclaimed the red head, glaring at the person holding the rope.

"Kai, l-let go of me" said Misaki as she saw Kai had his hand around her stomach while his other hand held her hand. "They are intruders!" she added, glaring in front of her as she fidgeted to get back at the red head.

"Stop moving, Tokura. They work for me" said Kai and released her instantly when he suddenly felt strange as he held her. He noticed Misaki was sitting in front of him, with her back against him. He shrugged of the strange feeling when she stood up. He sighed and looked at the intruders who gave him questioning look.

"I'm sorry, Kai. Here" said Misaki, as she extended her hand towards Kai. While Kai was busy glaring at the new people in the room who glanced at each other than at Kai as they understood Kai knew the woman.

Hearing Misaki, Kai looked up at her then blinked twice, noticing her clothes. He looked aside causing Misaki to look at him quizzically. He grabbed her hand without looking at her and stood up. He cleared his throat.

"Hm" he grunted, running his hand through his hair.

"Man! I mean… a woman?! She hits hard! Like a man!" exclaimed the red head, clutching his stomach and glaring at Misaki who glared back at him and crossed her arms.

"Kai-kun, who is this woman? And she's wearing… indecent clothes. I'm surprised there is woman here when…" said the person with glasses, pushing his glasses up.

"When there is no Rukino-san around. Hmm… I can't believe, Kai could do something like this! The first thing when we came back, we see a thief who happened to be a woman Kai knows! What is happening behind ours backs! Come on, Granny glasses, we don't need to know" exclaimed the red head, as he dragged the other one with him to exit the kitchen.

"Ha?" muttered Misaki, glancing at her clothes then blushed furiously.

"Stop right there, you two. And Naoki, if you are saying what I think you are saying, you are in deep trouble" stated Kai, crossing his arms across his chest, however, he was having difficulty trying to sound cool after he heard Naoki's words.

"Tokura is my maid" said Kai, smirking and earning a glare from Misaki. "And Tokura, they are Ishida Naoki and Komoi Shingo" he introduced, pointing at each of them and before anyone could say anything… "We'll talk in the morning. Lock the doors and go to your rooms" he added.

"Uhh… right…" said the red head named Naoki while the one with glasses, Shingo, sweat dropped as they both left hurriedly, sensing the dark aura behind them.

Kai turned to face Misaki with narrowed eyes who stood an arm length away from him. He shook his head at her.

"Tokura… Why are you wandering… like this?" asked Kai, pointing at Misaki's clothes as she was wearing a loose long white shirt and short pale yellow shorts but due to the long shirt, the shorts were hidden under it.

Misaki looked up at Kai, narrowing her eyes but her cheeks were red. "What's wrong with them?" she asked while he merely stared at her. "T-they are my n-night clothes!" exclaimed Misaki, with red cheeks.

"Tokura…" said Kai, his voice low. He was angry, noticed Misaki. "What's wrong with them, you say?" he stated, furrowing his eyebrows. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. He glanced at her, his face void of any emotion.

"I don't want others to see you like this and think wrong" he stated. 'What will they think when they find her roaming around like that when we're alone in the house… Seriously…' he thought and shook his head.

Misaki, on the other hand, glared at him. "Right… And you are still standing here and looking at me which is fine by you" she stated, sarcastically. She grabbed the bottle of water from the fridge and muttered, "Such a pervert, grabbing me like that" as she left the kitchen.

Kai heard it and smirked. 'Indeed, she is right… but wrong about the 'pervert' part though' he thought and glanced on the floor and found a spatula. 'So she picked it for defense… good thing it was not a knife though…' he added as an afterthought and put it back. He sighed and followed her suit.

* * *

 **Morning…**

"Kai-sama, wake up" said Misaki, monotonously but got no response. Her eyebrow twitched as she was trying to wake him up for five minutes now.

"What do you want, Tokura?" grunted Kai, from below the covers.

"I wanted your permission" said Misaki and saw he made no other movement. Her eyebrow twitched again. "Kai-SA-MA" she said again, her voice hard.

"Do whatever you want. Don't disturb me for another hour" came Kai's sleepy voice. Misaki smirked and left without saying anything.

* * *

 **Two hours later…**

Kai glanced at the clock; it read fifteen past nine. It was Sunday so he was enjoying his tea, sitting on an arm chair and flipped on to the news channel, bored. He noticed he had been glancing around, his eyes searching for his 'entertainment'. He sighed, noticing what he was doing. 'Where is she…?'

He wondered if she had really come to his room before or it was his dream. 'Ridiculous! Why would I dream about her?' he thought and spotted Ishida Naoki, his loyal butler walking a few yards away from him.

"Naoki? Where is Tokura?" asked Kai and took a sip of his tea.

"Oh, Boss Lady went out" answered Naoki.

Kai almost dropped his tea and looked at Naoki. "Why?" he asked, as he put the cup down. 'Boss lady…? Anyway, that means I was not dreaming about her coming in my room. And she asked when I was half asleep. Really smart, Tokura… I told her not to go out but still…' he thought and sighed.

"I don't know. She said she had something important to do and she had asked for permission as well" explained Naoki, as if thinking something. "She asked, right…?" he added, raising his eyebrows.

Kai stood up from his arm chair. "Did she say where she was going?" he asked instead.

"Well… she said some café…? What was the name again…?" Naoki wondered out loudly.

"It's Café Espresso. She'll come back in a little while she said. And I gave her my cell phone in case of emergency" answered Shingo, coming from a room.

"More like ordered us to complete the works before she comes back. Talk about being Bossy" stated Naoki and huffed while Shingo snickered.

"Because you were slacking off and you splashed water on her new shirt, as she had said"

"Shut it, Four eyes! It was an accident!"

"Right… You deserved it for being a delinquent in the early morning"

"Enough you two" Kai cut them off. He was feeling relieved that she was not wearing the maid dress and wandering off. "Alright. Now leave me alone and don't fight" he said. The other two who were glaring at each other, left glancing at Kai.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"I wonder if Misaki-chan will come at our regular café…? I should check it out anyway as it's our regular Sunday meeting spot… I hope she's alright…" Akari wondered out loud as she walked through the side walk and as she was deep in thought, she stumbled and crashed. "OUCH!"

"I'm really sorry, Miss! Are you alright?"

Akari rubbed her nose and glanced up to see a blonde with a pair of grey eyes staring at her. It seems she crashed into him, causing his bag to fell on the ground. She noticed he held her shoulders to prevent her from falling.

"I'm fine, thank you" replied Akari and stood straight. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking. Let me help you…" she said as she saw the scattered things on the ground.

"It's alright! You look in hurry, Miss…" said the blonde, smiling brightly at her. Akari smiled at him.

"I'm Akari… And it's my fault anyway. So here" said Akari and helped him pick up the groceries that had fell. 'I think I have seen him somewhere…' she thought.

"Oh, I'm Miwa. And thank you" said Miwa, as he picked up his bag and smiled at Akari who started walking after nodding at him. "Hey, nice to meet you, Akari-san!" he exclaimed when she was about to turn around the corner. 'I think I have seen her somewhere…' he thought and then shrugged before walking off.

* * *

 **Few minutes later**

Misaki glanced on her sides, to see if anyone was looking at her. Seeing everything was normal and clear, she proceeded towards her destination and sighed. She was not feeling awkward to walk now that she was wearing normal clothes such as a pale yellow blouse with elbow length sleeves and dark brown knee length pencil skirt.

'I should have borrowed some money… No! He will mock me again! He just searches a chance to mock me… the only guy who had managed to look down on me is Him! I can't believe that he was also a pervert! Seriously… Guys now a days… And I have to return the favor to Narumi Asaka as she had sent me these clothes' she thought as she walked.

As soon as Misaki entered the café, she glanced around. As this café was meeting spot of her best friend and hers and no one knows about this beside the both of them and she knew Akari will never give out their 'hide out' for anything, she felt relieved. She hoped and assumed her best friend will come here and she was right…

"Hey!" greeted Akari as she tried not to attract any attention and didn't shout Misaki's name to which Misaki was thankful. Misaki nodded in Akari's direction as she approached her best friend.

"Oh my goodness, Misaki! I'm so happy to see you! I was so worried!" exclaimed Akari as she hugged Misaki who was thankful they were not attracting other customers. Misaki patted Akari's back, smiling as she returned the hug.

After Akari explained the situation to Misaki, she sighed. "They did interrogate me as if I'm some kind of culprit. I met Shin-san yesterday and he's really freaked out, Misaki. He tried searching for you everywhere, you know… but that's good because it told them he doesn't know your whereabouts. I was really shocked when I read the newspaper and read you were missing. That's really a bold move, Misaki but be careful" said Akari.

Misaki sighed. "I can't believe Shin-san didn't tell me the name of the person they set my so called marriage interview with. That lead me to take a favor from a wrong person…" she said while Akari looked at her questioningly.

And then… Misaki told her…

* * *

"So you mean to say YOU are working as a… maid…? Are you serious?!" exclaimed Akari, covering her mouth with her hand, surprised.

"Akari! I told you to keep your voice down!" said Misaki, glancing around and sighed when no one was watching them. She had told Akari about her predicament in brief and as expected of Akari's reaction, it was...

"Misaki… that is so romantic! You know he's really popular with women… and he's still single, not interested in any women… Oh my! They will die to be in your position. I'm telling you, its fate!" said Akari, sipping her chocolate shake.

Misaki's eyebrow twitched at that. "It's nothing like that Akari… Back to reality…" said Misaki as she saw Akari's eyes sparkling and looked like she was in her fantasy again.

"Okay, okay. Take this" said Akari as she handed Misaki a small purse. "You'll need it. I know the one you are working for… is not so… uh… generous person on earth… Hey! I read magazines unlike you! So I know the things that you don't know" she added and laughed.

"Akari… not everything in the magazine is true… And thank you for this… I'll return it soon" said Misaki as she took the purse with some money in it.

"He hadn't tried anything, right…?" asked Akari, smirking at Misaki who narrowed her eyes. "Okay… tell me everything in detail the next time we meet. It's almost time to open my café and I should be there to avoid suspicion. If you have anything to say you can leave a note for me at the reception here, alright Misaki… You know you can ask me for anything" said Akari, smiling while Misaki returned the smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Akari. Take care" said Misaki as they stood up to leave after Akari paid for their drinks.

"Oh come on! I'm your best friend, no need to thank me... but… I expect some juicy gossip next time!" exclaimed Akari while Misaki sweat dropped as they parted. "Take care of yourself and your master!" she added, laughing, causing Misaki to glare at her.

* * *

 **At the same time…**

"Hey Tetsu! You are already here? Hello, our Beautiful Assassin. Huh? She's not here…?" asked Ren as he took his place on the chair in front of Tetsu.

"Beautiful Assassin…? You are calling her that… means you need something. And we are in her apartment so behave" said Tetsu as he handed Ren a cup of tea and took one for himself. Ren sweat dropped.

"I was thinking that since we live in the same building, we could have some fun together but first… I need breakfast" said Ren and smiled as he took the cup of steaming tea in his hands when…

"Good morning, Ren-sama" greeted Asaka as she came from the kitchen with a tray in her hands.

"A-chan! You were making breakfast for me?" asked Ren, pointing at himself. Asaka smiled.

"Actually, I made for everyone since its Sunday, Ren-sama…" said Asaka as she put the tray on the table and smiled. Tetsu chuckled but hid it behind his cup but Ren heard it and narrowed his eyes at Tetsu. Ren huffed.

"No need to laugh, Tetsu. A-chan will make lunch for me, you know! And you'll get nothing!" exclaimed Ren and smirked in Tetsu's direction. "You will, right A-chan?" asked Ren, smiling innocently at Asaka.

"Whatever…" muttered Tetsu and shook his head when he saw Asaka nodding at Ren with a pink face while Ren looked happy as he grabbed a plate. 'He really is dense…' he thought and sweat dropped.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N** – Okay! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! So now review time guys! Share your thoughts, comments and views! And I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Thank you! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Title** – Destined together

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters…

 **A/N** – Hello everyone! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and for favs and follows as well! I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! It makes me happy! So on with the chapter! Leave a review out at the end! Thank you! ^^

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **No one's POV**

Shin Nitta sighed as he sat on the chair in his room. He has been searching for his niece, Misaki, since her disappearance but had no luck in finding her. He removed his glasses and closed his eyes as he leaned back on his chair.

'I'm trying hard to find her yet she's not even at the places she sometimes hides… Where could she be? Even Akari-chan doesn't know about her whereabouts the last time I talked with her. Misaki had always trusted her for everything… Aside from that, the directors look like they are not interested in finding her… at least not in front of me… or were they? I'm surprised they are not bugging me now. Looks like they believe me about not knowing the whereabouts of Misaki-chan' he thought as he rubbed his temple.

"I hope she's alright! What if someone kidnap her…? What if-…" he started when his cell phone started ringing. He instantly grabbed it, thinking it was his niece but found out it was 'Akari-chan' calling.

"Hello, Akari-chan…" … "Oh sure, I can. I'll be there in fifteen minutes" said Shin and ended the call. 'I wonder what she needs help with…' he thought as he left the room.

* * *

 **Akari's Café…..**

Shin entered the café and saw Akari at the register then glanced around. He went to take a seat when a boy approached him. He looked like a high school student and had an average built. He had black hair spiked and tied back in a ponytail.

"Yo, Shin-san! Long time no see!" he greeted and grinned at Shin. Shin noticed him, the boy named Katsuragi Kamui, a part-time worker at Akari's café.

"Good to see you to, Kamui-kun! How are you?" greeted Shin to the boy and smiled.

"Shin-san, did you find Misaki-chan?" asked Kamui surprising Shin about how did he know about her missing then he recalled… 'Oh, right… the newspaper'

"Not yet… Kamui-kun. I'm sure we will…" replied Shin when…

"Kamui-kun! Stop slacking off! This is the third time now!" roared Akari as she approached them, glaring at Kamui who sweat dropped.

"Yes, yes. Sorry! See ya!" exclaimed Kamui and left towards the kitchen, mumbling "I hope Emi-chan comes today…"

"Anyway, what do you need help with, Akari-chan?" asked Shin, looking at Akari who smiled cheerfully at him.

"Shin-san, I met Misaki-chan a while ago!" exclaimed Akari. Shin looked at her surprised. "She is alright!" she added and smiled as she put a cup of coffee on the table where Shin stood.

"W-Where is she? Can you take me to her?" asked Shin, his voice hinted with relief as he knew Akari would never joke like this when it comes to Misaki.

"Here. Have a seat, Shin-san. I'll tell you" said Akari and smiled, gesturing Shin to sit down and moved the cup of coffee towards him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…..**

Misaki glanced back for the third time now. She was walking back taking a short cut as she knew she had been out for more than one hour. She knew her 'Master' might become 'Monster' if she didn't go back soon. She sighed as she found no one behind her. 'I'm just being paranoid…' she thought as she walked.

She increased her pace in a hurry when she turned around the corner and that's when she heard some footsteps behind her clearly. Now, she knew someone was following her so she ran as fast as she could.

"Stop her!" someone exclaimed few feet behind her, followed by the addition of more stomping behind her.

Misaki's eyes widened at that. It confirmed that whoever was following her was about to reach her. With that she sprinted forward hurriedly and was shocked that the route was empty indicating that she had turned the wrong way in panic. 'Who are they?! How many are they?!' she thought and glanced back through the corner of her eyes.

"On it" said another voice.

She whipped her head to look in front as she heard another voice echoing, now panicked and somewhat scared but saw that someone in the shade was already waiting ahead obstructing her way of escape. Ten more steps and she would crash into him, if she is not caught by her persuaders running behind her of course.

'No… this is happening again… Like that time… No! Not again!' She shook her thoughts from the past. 'I can't let it happen again! Misaki, get grip of yourself!' she thought.

Panicked, she gave a sideway glance to search for other escape and as if heavens answered her prayers, there was a narrow path just a two feet away before she reach the man in the front who was blocking her escape. It seems that the man ahead noticed it as well as he moved towards her. Now she just has to maintain the same speed and take a fast turn through her small escape route.

She almost tumbled over a dumpster at the corner due to the abrupt turn, merely preventing her from falling face first. But she knew they were still behind her, so she kicked and pushed some things along the way, running on adrenaline.

Her feet ached but as soon as she saw the bright light at the end of the narrow alley way, she thanked the heavens when she was out of the alley and on somewhat crowded sidewalk but didn't stop as she could still hear her persuaders' footsteps and grumblings behind.

Panting and panicking, she turned right hurriedly and ran wherever her feet could take her, away from her persuaders. She ran past the people, ignoring the crowds somewhat scared and lost when she spotted the familiar brunette with turquoise eyes who was looking up at something.

For the first time since their meeting, she was glad to see him. She increased her speed and as soon as she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him for an embrace, surprising the young man who stiffened and looked at what had crashed into him.

"Hey! What are you-… Tokura…?" he said, surprised at the sudden hug and more surprised at whom it was. He was about to speak when he felt her tremble and her arms tightened around him. He blinked then frowned.

"T-Thank goodness, it's you…" she said and sighed deeply while Kai glanced sideways as he saw the passerby's looking at them and some even giggled (women) and whispered. He cleared his throat, feeling awkward and strange and was glad she let go suddenly.

Misaki looked back, panting and glanced around while Kai looked her questioningly. Her hands were still trembling and her hair was slightly sticking to her forehead, noticed Kai.

"Tokura, what happened? Why are you-…?" asked Kai but was startled when she suddenly grabbed his hand and that's when he noticed how cold her hand was. 'She's scared of something… Is she running from someone?' he thought.

"Let's go home… Now" said Misaki, her voice hoarse as she started dragging him, tightening her grip on his hand while her eyes darted around. He noticed the urgency in her voice and the emphasis on the word 'now'.

"Hmm" he muttered, looking at her distressed state and took the lead. He was sure that something has happened as he observed her then glanced back from where she came running from but found nothing unusual. He saw she was walking closer to him and still hadn't let go of his hand, leaving him perplexed at her behavior.

* * *

 **Kai's Residence…**

Kai sighed, puzzled as he stood at the entrance of his house. As soon as they entered the gates, Misaki left his side and went inside hurriedly. He had went to the café, Shingo had mentioned that Misaki had went. He felt some nagging in his mind when she didn't return for more than two hours and he couldn't reach her through Shingo's cell phone, so he decided to check it himself. Not that he was worried or anything… He was just having a walk around as he was bored… Nothing else…

He was looking for a cafe named 'Café Espresso' and was about to ask its location to someone when she came and surprised him with a hug… well not really a hug… more like she ran into him, almost. And he had felt relieved to see her. He was about to scold her but then he saw her disturbed face making him stop.

Their walk from the main street; as he hadn't brought his car with him, he had to hire a cab till the main street block and had to walk home for ten minutes; was silent. Misaki was acting different which worried him more than he liked. Then again… why would he care?

'May be she was running away from my home and encountered something horrible and accidently crashed into him?' the mere thought made him unsettled and frowned. 'Well… she has some explaining to do…' he thought and sighed. He entered through the door and was greeted by Naoki.

"Oh, you are here, Kai-kun?" asked Naoki as he saw Kai's glare. "That explains why Boss Lady ran off…" he muttered which didn't go unheard by Kai who didn't comment on it.

"What do you want to eat at lunch?" asked Naoki when he saw Kai walking by him without saying anything. Kai shot him a bored look as if questioning why he even bothered asking. It's not like their master complains on the food they cook every day anyway…

"Something that we didn't eat on last Sunday" replied Kai and continued to walk towards the stairs. Naoki sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head, thinking 'What did we eat last Sunday anyway?'

* * *

 **Misaki's room**

Misaki stared at her hands as she sat on the bed. Her thoughts were totally jumbled right now as she thought back about the incident not long ago. She couldn't believe that she really was trembling when she held onto him. Was she really that scared…? Was it just an instinct…?

She was surprised herself that the first thing she did was embrace him when she saw him and was so relieved to see him. She felt protected when she held on to him. He felt so warm at that moment that she almost forgot about her persuaders when his voice brought her back to her senses.

She had suddenly let go of him when she noticed her actions but felt the warmth left her so she grasped his hand instead. Perhaps for reassurance that he was there with her as she walked with him and was surprised her hand refused to leave his hand. She was more surprised that he hadn't shook her off then and there. May be he noticed her trembling? 'Why am I thinking about him anyway…?' she thought, clenching her fists in her lap, staring the floor but the other part of her was really grateful to him.

"Tokura… what happened?"

Startled, Misaki looked up to see Kai standing in front of her. Why hadn't she noticed him entering her room? She was surprised at his somewhat gentle tone.

"N-Nothing" replied Misaki, avoiding his gaze. "I… am sorry about earlier…" she said, referring to her 'almost' crash into him. Her cheeks flared a little at that, embarrassed.

Kai raised an eyebrow at her weird behavior then blinked. He bent forward slightly towards her and pushing aside her hair; he put his palm over her forehead, thinking if she was sick. She looked at him, surprised at the close proximity and saw he was staring at her. He frowned when he noticed her face has gone pink now and was a little hot. He sighed and stood straight.

"You have a fever, Tokura?" he asked, staring at her. She looked away from him and put her fringe behind her ear.

"N-No… I'm fine" replied Misaki, looking up at him after composing herself. Kai raised his eyebrow than shrugged.

"You looked like you were running from someone" he said then raised his eyebrows as if he realized something. "I see… Don't tell me you were going to get kidnapped?" he asked that sounded like a statement, causing Misaki to look at him surprised. Well that confirmed it…

Misaki stared at him for a few seconds while he looked at her, waiting for her to speak. He noticed her eyes were filled with what…? Anxiety…? Hesitance…? Fear…? He couldn't figure it out and frowned.

"Tokura…" he called as he put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch which didn't go unnoticed by him. "Are you hurt…?" he asked. Misaki blinked and looked his worried face. She shook her head slightly.

"No, I'm fine…" said Misaki as she rubbed her temple and took a deep breath. Kai sat beside her while Misaki looked thoughtful at the moment. However, his next words caused her to shoot a glare at him.

"Hn. You looked like a scared lost kid when you decided to tackle me in public. Now that I mention it, if you wanted to hug me so badly you could have said so, Tokura…" Kai said, smirking at her.

"No! Don't get the wrong idea, Kai!" she suddenly exclaimed, returning to her usual self. She glared at him as she found him smirking at her and looked away. She blinked as a thought crossed her mind 'Did he say that on purpose to distract my mind…? Nah…'. She sighed.

"I think there were three of them who were chasing after me... I don't know who they are and I didn't see them clearly" she said and sighed again. Kai stared at her, surprised that she was telling him while she turned to stare at the floor.

"I was… scared. So… When I saw you… I just acted. Now that I think, I kind of lost it for a moment there. I'm sorry…" she continued then paused for a moment. "I was kind of relieved to see you there…" she told him honestly. He was slightly surprised that she apologized to him and was shocked at her last statement. He felt happy to hear that but frowned that why he felt happy.

"It couldn't have happened if you had obeyed my order and didn't wander around outside. How careless are you? What could I have done if they had succeeded in abducting you?" he said and blinked as if he said something weird. He noticed that he was indirectly saying that he was worried…

"I'm sorry for making you worry… I went to meet my best friend in that café. I wanted to know how things were at Tokura residence… I didn't know this would happen. Strange… what were you doing there…?"

"I was not worried. I was… just strolling around…" replied Kai. Well, it was the half-truth as he didn't mention his intention behind it. "It's not like I noticed you were not present in the house or something" he added. He mentally face palmed that why was he even justifying himself. Misaki rolled her eyes at that.

"Don't go anywhere. You know there is a reward on you if anyone takes you back. And you are still indebted to me" he stated. In truth, he didn't want her to leave his house. Why…? He stood up, running his hand through his hair.

"No need to remind me…" she muttered, rolling her eyes. 'But… he did help me and stayed by me the whole time…' she thought and felt herself smile.

His face was returned to his stoic one as he decided to leave when she stopped him by holding his sleeve, causing him to look at her. She was looking aside and looked a little hesitant before she spoke.

"And… Thank you, Kai" she said quietly, hiding her face with her hair and he knew for what…

"Uh… Hn. It's not like I helped you or anything" he muttered, looking away. He felt strange when he saw her thanking him like that. It was like they had started understanding each other. He shook his head and left when she let go of his sleeve. "Now stop stalling time and get back to work. Go and help in the kitchen" he added, through the door before exiting.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Where could she be? She has no other friends except Akari-chan where she could go…" said a woman with short brown hair loosely tied at the back, her hazel eyes looking out of the window, named Usui Yuri. She folded the newspaper in her hands and sighed.

"May be she has some other friend…? May be she might have thought of contacting you as you are her high school friend but couldn't? The first thing we come from Singapore and we hear this…" said a man with short blonde hair and silver eyes named Mitsusada Kenji often called as Koutei and ran his hand through his hair.

"I should contact Kai as well considering he had a failed marriage interview. Well… I don't think it would have affected him except… it might have hurt his pride a little after he got rejected. I'm still surprised to hear that… A lady who's not interested in him, that's new. My friend got rejected and your friend went missing… How strange is that…?"

"Wait… Koutei? You mean 'The great Kai Toshiki' was rejected…? How do you know this anyway?" asked Yuri, raising her eyebrows. Koutei shrugged. "I know he's your friend but I don't think he will tell you that" she added and rolled her eyes.

"Ren told me. I'm thinking of visiting him later by the way. Wanna come along?" asked Koutei as he stood up from the couch. "Anyway, Yuri, Gai had called me and said to meet up. Let's go" he added and sighed.

"Okay… Wait, Koutei… Why did Brother called you and not me?" asked Yuri as she followed him out the door and saw him shrug in reply.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N** – Okay! So how was the chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review out please! Thank you! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Title** – Destined together

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters…

 **A/N** – Hello Everyone! Special thanks for the lovely reviews of Meisakine, ScarletWitchAmber, Fallen Demonic Angel, Innocnt, airyaneratnasary77, dreamspirit522 and guests! Thank you for liking the chapter, everyone!

Well… I too love the KaiSaki moments but here, their pride come in the way so they won't back out. But I'm trying to add in their cute moments! I hope you are enjoying it though. Happy reading! Review at the end! ^^

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **No One's POV**

Shin Nitta sighed as he entered Tokura Residence. He was thinking what he should do now that he knew where his niece was. Akari had told him that Misaki is staying at Kai Residence which had shocked him to no end. Akari hadn't told him that his niece was working as a maid or Shin would have marched up to Kai's house even if Misaki had told them not to come there.

'At least she is safe and not wandering on streets or anything… But still, I can't approve of her staying in a stranger's house. What's more, she ended up in the house of the one she ran from… I think I should go and meet her. It seems she doesn't want to come back for a while… But Akari-chan told me I can't meet her yet… And why didn't Kai-kun tell me she's with him when I called him the first time…? How did they meet anyway…?' Shin thought as he entered his room.

The grey cat meowed in greeting, getting his attention. It was perched on the desk but jumped on the bed when Shin entered. The cat looked behind Shin, at the door as if expecting someone. Shin shook his head.

"Hey, Assista-cat… Why haven't you eaten yet…?" Shin asked, looking at half-filled dish on the floor.

Shin held the cat in his hands and smiled as he knew the cat was missing Misaki as well. "Well, you know, Misaki is safe…" he said quietly, patting the cat's head and the cat meowed again. It sounded somewhat happy as it jumped and continued eating.

'Oh, I know! I should call Kai and ask him' he decided as he sat on the couch. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 'Kai Toshiki'.

* * *

Kai was sprawled on the couch in the parlor. He stared up at the ceiling. Almost an hour had passed after he told Misaki to help in the kitchen. He closed his eyes and thought back at what she had said… -'I was kind of relieved to see you there'

'I actually felt happy after hearing it from her. Weird… To hear it from a person I don't like… And I was kind of relieved to see her as well… And now there are people who want to abduct her' he thought and closed his eyes. 'Now I remember, she hadn't cleaned my room yet' he recalled when he heard a crash in the kitchen, followed by yelling…

" _Ishida Naoki! I told you to handle it carefully!"_

" _It slipped off my hands, Boss Lady! I m-mean Misaki-san!"_

" _What did you call me?!"_

" _Oww! I'm sorry! Help! Granny Glasses! No! Not the kick!"_

Kai sighed as he heard the argument coming from kitchen. His house was becoming noisy and he didn't mind it at all. He blinked at that. He was mostly alone and enjoyed his lone time before but now he actually was feeling relaxed, even with the noise.

Misaki came out from the kitchen, muttering something; annoyance written all over her face. Kai, seeing Misaki, shook his head and couldn't help but smirk slightly which didn't go unnoticed by her. 'Now that I think, she mostly shows annoyance to everything' Kai thought while smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" asked Misaki, shooting a glare at him.

"You" replied Kai. "And its Kai-sama to you" he added, a hint of amusement in his voice. He couldn't help but add more annoyance for her. Misaki rolled her eyes, "Yeah-yeah"

"Whatever" muttered Misaki and was about to leave when…

"Bring me a glass of water" said Kai and saw his cellphone ringing on the coffee table across him. "First, fetch me my phone" he added, as he sat up on the couch and stretched his hands lazily. Misaki's eyebrow twitched at the orders.

"You have hands so take your phone yourself which is not far from you by the way. I'm busy" said Misaki as she left while Kai glared at her back. He took his phone and smirked when he saw the caller's name.

Misaki was back with a glass of water and saw Kai talking on his phone. He motioned her to keep the glass on the table and she complied while he continued speaking.

"… She said she's busy"… "Yes. I will tell her, Shin-san"… She heard him speak and end the call.

"Wait!" exclaimed Misaki, frowning at kai. "Was that my uncle Shin?" she asked Kai who leaned back on couch, bored.

"Yes. He wanted to talk to you but you told me you are busy. So…" replied Kai and saw her narrowing her eyes at him.

"How about you call him back?" suggested Misaki, crossing her arms.

"Why should I? And this is how you ask your master, Tokura?" taunted Kai while Misaki gave him a plain annoyed look. And she snapped…

"Men like you make me so angry!" growled Misaki, clenching her fists.

"I don't care. Deal with it as I'm your master" stated Kai and shrugged.

"Just give me the phone, Kai-sama! He must be worried and maybe he met my best friend that's why he called! I told you I'll pay you back everything" said Misaki, as she grabbed the phone in his hand. He was surprised at that.

"Tokura, you'll break it"

"Then let go of it, Kai"

"It's mine. You can't take it! If you want, make a request"

"Fine! I don't want it!" exclaimed Misaki and suddenly let go off the phone.

As Kai was focusing on getting his cell phone back and not expecting her to let go of it so suddenly, he crashed back on the couch behind and hit his head. He was sure she had pushed him back intentionally. 'Serves you right' thought Misaki and smirked.

"You did that on purpose" stated Kai, glaring at her. Misaki shrugged her shoulders.

"May be… And I could always ask Ishida-kun or Shingo-kun" she said smartly as she turned around. 'That woman! How stubborn is she!' he thought, frowning. He sat up straight as he recalled something.

"Stop, Tokura" said Kai but Misaki didn't hear him or… pretended she didn't hear him. 'Never!' thought Misaki, walking ahead but before she could take a third step, Kai grabbed her hand.

"What?!" asked Misaki annoyed, turning around to face him. Kai let go of her hand, his face stoic.

"You haven't cleaned my room. Do it now" stated Kai. Misaki huffed.

"Whatever" she muttered and left.

Kai shook his head at her retreating back. 'I'm beginning to wonder who the Master is here… And why am I not doing anything about this? Why do I put up with her every time' he thought.

"Kai-kun, Kenji-san and Yuri-san are here to see you" said Shingo, appearing in front of Kai who was drinking water.

'Koutei…?' thought Kai and nodded at Shingo. 'He's back…? And why is he here without notifying me beforehand? Don't tell me… Nah, that can't be… He can't be here to ask me about the marriage interview thing' he thought when the blonde haired man appeared in front of him followed by his fiancée.

* * *

"Hey, Kai! Long time no see!" greeted Kenji with his cheerful smile as soon as Kai came into view.

"Hello, Kai-kun. Good to see you again!" Yuri followed and smiled.

"Same here" Kai greeted back with a smirk as he shook hands with both the guests. "How are you both doing?"

"We are doing fine. How have you been?" asked Koutei as Kai motioned them to sit on the couch and he sat on the other couch, adjacent to them. Kai shrugged.

"As usual. What brings you here by the way?" asked Kai. Koutei and Yuri glanced at each other than at Kai.

"Well… I just wanted to meet up" replied Koutei and laughed nervously. Yuri sweat dropped while Kai gave him a skeptical look.

"Yeah and Koutei heard from Ren-san that you got rejected so we are here to see how you are doing" explained Yuri and smiled at Kai. 'Great! That Ren!' thought Kai, glaring at nothing in particular.

"That's not a big deal. It doesn't concern me a bit" replied Kai. 'Why is everyone making a big deal of this issue' he thought and sighed.

"We know. We are just curious who that woman is. She must be brave and your anti-fan girl then" said Yuri while Koutei sweat dropped.

"And I thought you were concerned for me" Kai stated, shooting a glare at Kenji.

"I am! But you know… 'Women'…" Koutei replied and air quoted the word 'women' earning a glare from Yuri. "Well…? Did she leave the city? Knowing you, you should have done-…"

"Why does everyone think that? Miwa said that too" interrupted Kai and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Okay! Anyway, who were you meeting anyway? And did you hear the Tokura heir is missing?" asked Koutei. Kai sighed.

"Misaki Tokura… She is the one I was supposed to meet" replied Kai.

"Wait… you mean, Misaki-chan rejected you?" asked Yuri with wide eyes then she laughed. Kai's eyebrow twitched while Koutei raised his eyebrows. Yuri cleared her throat, "Sorry… Well, I'm not surprised if she rejected the proposal… But then-…"

"Excuse me-…"

"Misaki-chan?!" exclaimed Yuri as she stood up and reached Misaki who was setting the tea tray down on coffee table, wearing the red apron.

"Yuri-chan…?" muttered Misaki, surprised.

"Kai! You kidnapped her?!" exclaimed Yuri while…

"Kai? You married her…?" asked Koutei.

"NO" stated Kai and Misaki at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Do you think he can kidnap someone like me?" asked Misaki, rolling her eyes.

Yuri and Koutei glanced at each other and between Kai and Misaki. They sweat dropped when they saw Kai and Misaki's narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. Why should I kidnap someone like her when I can get any other woman? And marry? Are you kidding me?" said Kai, crossing his arms.

"Says the one who got rejected" countered Misaki, smirking at him.

"Alright! Cut it out. Mind explaining to us?" asked Yuri while Koutei sighed when Misaki turned away from Kai and left the scene. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll talk to Misaki. She looks pretty angry" Yuri added and followed Misaki, shooting a knowing look at Koutei who nodded. Koutei blinked. 'Now how should I continue talking to him? He looks angry as well… And I thought it would be a nice meet up' thought Koutei and sighed.

"So Kai…?" started Koutei and saw Kai shaking his head.

* * *

 **With Misaki and Yuri…**

Misaki just explained her situation to Yuri and Yuri intently listened to her ramblings with few complaints about the 'master'. Yuri wanted to laugh but controlled herself.

"I can't put up with him. He always looks down on me for everything!" exclaimed Misaki when Yuri tried to talk to her about Kai. Yuri put hands up in defense when Misaki glared at her.

"Does he even know who he speaks with? Great! I wanted freedom but now he holds my freedom! Now I can't leave this place without his permission. Yuri-chan… if he continues this, I might kill him" said Misaki, glaring at nothing in particular.

Yuri sweat dropped. 'They both have so much pride! No wonder they don't understand each other… Besides, Kai-san is always mistaken because of his cold personality' she thought and sighed.

"Misaki-chan… It's hard for him to express his feelings and his friends know that. You will understand if you try to know him"

"I don't want to know him. I know by now, he's conceited. Sometimes he acts good then he's back again with his 'I'm so great' attitude"

"Uhh… then try to act friendly?" suggested Yuri. Misaki sighed and looked aside. "Well… you know, try to act cute and smile more. Then you'll see the effect" Yuri added and smirked mentally. She could see Misaki pondering over her suggestion.

"That is really hard, Yuri… but I could try. Your suggestion always works" said Misaki and smirked as if planning something. "Anyway, please don't tell anyone I'm staying here" she added and smiled at Yuri who nodded. "Hey, I need to call Shin-san!" she recalled.

"Here you go!" Yuri handed her cell phone to Misaki and smiled. Misaki took it gratefully and smiled as she called her uncle.

* * *

 **An Hour Later…**

Yuri and Kenji left few minutes ago and Kai was lying on his bed in his room. He was pondering over Kenji and his conversation.

"… _You do know, she's here just because she has no other choice? And it doesn't change the fact that she's a Tokura heir. Also, there are people who are searching for her… There must be a lot of things going on with her…"_

" _Yeah. But I'm not interested to get involved in her matter"_

" _Well… if you know why she's staying here, then you are already involved"_

Kai sighed. 'I just wanted to get back at her… But I guess, there is a lot more going on… judging from her being scared earlier. This is such a pain…' he thought, annoyed when a knock was heard…

"What is it?" asked Kai.

"May I come in Kai-sama…" came Misaki's voice. Kai blinked and sat up on the bed, grunting a "Hm"

Misaki entered with cleaning supplies in both of her hands. She was not glaring but had a neutral expression. 'I need to smile! Smile!' she chanted in her mind then sighed. 'I… can't when he's in front of me'

"I'm here to clean the room" she said, looking at him while Kai stared at her. She felt awkward and turn aside but still felt his gaze. 'Why isn't he leaving the room? And what's with the staring! It's getting annoying…' she thought but continued to work.

Kai raised an eyebrow at her as she started dusting the furniture. He noticed the awkwardness in her moments. 'What's gotten in her…? She's working without glaring and complaining' he thought and shrugged.

Fifteen minutes passed in silence and Misaki working… 'Is she ignoring me…?' thought Kai, looking at her.

"Arrange those files" he stated, pointing at desk.

"Yes, Kai-sama"

Silence…

"And… change the covers"

"Yes, Kai-sama"

Silence…

"Kai-sama, its lunch time… Proceed to the dining room" stated Misaki, holding new covers in her hands.

"Uhh… We'll eat together then" he said without thinking. Misaki looked at him surprised. "I mean including Naoki and Shingo. It's boring to eat alone" he added as he stood up from the bed.

"As you wish, Kai-sama" said Misaki, smiling. Kai looked at her surprised then exited his room, shaking his head.

'This is starting to creep me out. She is obeying me… it's is kind of weird. What happened…?' thought Kai, running a hand through his hair while walking through the hallway.

Misaki walked through the hallway, giggling. "…Now he'll be thinking deeply and get annoyed and disturbed, thinking all day why am I behaving nicely, haha!" she said and smirked. She walked; humming all the way…

Unknown to her, Kai was leaning on the wall around the corner. He smirked as he had heard her.

'So this is what you planned, Tokura… Two can play the game…' he thought as his smirk widened.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N** – Alright! What is Kai planning now? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading! Review time guys! Thank you! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Title** – Destined together

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters…

 **A/N** – Yo minna-san! I know, I know, I'm late for the update… But anyway! Here's the new chapter! And thank you for the wonderful reviews! So RnR, Fav and Follow! ^^

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **No One's POV**

"Ummm~… This is so good, A-chan. You are a great cook! You'll make a fine wife one day!" chirped Ren and took another bite of his food with sparkling eyes. Asaka turned red at the compliment.

"Umm… T-thank you, Ren-sama" she thanked him with a red face. Ren nodded as he continued eating the food then paused.

"Wait… I think I have said that many times before…? Well… I can't help it" said Ren and shrugged.

Asaka giggled but replied, "It made me happy that you like my cooking, Ren-sama"

"A-chan… I told you to call me Ren. We are not in the office, you know" he told her and shrugged while Asaka nodded. He squint his eyes at her face and continued, "Your face is red! Are you sick?"

"N-no, Ren… I'm fine… It's just the heat…" Asaka replied, looking away. She glanced at Ren who had resumed eating after smiling at her. She smiled and continued eating as well.

There were only the two of them having lunch in her apartment as Tetsu had some business to attend. Ren seemed happy. Well… Asaka looked more than happy.

"I wonder what our friends are doing today…" Ren said out of blue, causing Asaka to blink. "How about we go somewhere in the evening?" he asked, smiling.

"Okay… Where do you want to go, Ren?" asked Asaka.

"How about… Just strolling around…? And we can buy some groceries after that?" suggested Ren.

"Alright…" replied Asaka, smiling at him. 'Although… we are just going to stroll around and buy groceries…' she thought as they continued eating and talked about random things.

* * *

 **Kai Residence…**

Shingo and Naoki glanced at each other than at Kai. They had questioning looks as they watched their master sitting on his chair and eating lunch. They could feel the awkwardness but TRIED to ignore it. They sighed and resumed eating.

On the other hand, Kai Toshiki was looking or should we say… observing Misaki and looks like he doesn't feel the awkwardness at all, noted Shingo and Naoki. Kai had his usual unexpressed face but he somehow looked amused which went unnoticed by the others in the room. Meanwhile, Misaki could feel his gaze on her for a while now. She swallowed the food in her mouth and now she can't take it…

"Kai-sama, is there something wrong?" asked Misaki, keeping her annoyance in check and tried to sound polite.

"No. In fact, everything is fine, Tokura… Here" said Kai, as he reached for her face and wiped the side of her mouth with a napkin.

Misaki stiffened while Naoki and Shingo stared wide eyed at their master. They all were shocked except Kai. Misaki's cheeks flared at his action while Kai resumed his eating as if nothing had happened. Kai glanced at the two men that sat adjacent to him, causing the two to resume eating as well. He then glanced at Misaki and saw her fumble with her spoon. She looked abashed and deeply in thought. He smirked, hiding it behind his spoon.

'What the…? Is this what Yuri-chan was talking about if I act friendly towards him? He's suddenly acting all gentlemanly! I'm suddenly feeling strange…! This is so weird…' her train of thoughts came to halt when…

"Tokura, what's the matter?" Kai couldn't help but ask. His amusement went unnoticed by all the three other occupants. All eyes landed on her.

"N-Nothing" she muttered before resuming eating. Naoki and Shingo sighed at the weirdness.

* * *

 **Sometime Later…**

Misaki sighed. She was trying to reach the coffee beans bag that was on the upper shelf. She tip-toed and tried for the third time and finally gave up as she thought of bringing a chair or stool, when…

"You should have called for help, Tokura…" came Kai's voice from behind her. Misaki stiffened and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder with a forced smile. She still wasn't over with the 'lunch incident' yet…

"There was no one here… So…" said Misaki. 'Since when is he standing there?! Is he following me around?!' she thought.

"Let me help you" said Kai, nearing her and stood just behind her. Misaki tensed while Kai grabbed the bag from the upper shelf. Misaki abruptly moved aside thinking he was too close to her, feeling awkward. Kai smirked looking down at her and handed her the bag.

"Uhh… Thank you, Kai-sama…" said Misaki as took the bag and turned around. 'What is he doing? Is he keeping tabs on me now? Something is wrong with him… since the lunch…' she thought as could still feel him standing behind her.

"Do… you want something?" asked Misaki, hiding her annoyance.

"Well… I'm just curious that why are you acting like this… I mean why are you obeying me" said Kai. Misaki tensed and gave a nervous laugh, turning to face him.

'Ugh! I could ask you the same thing about your behavior but I can't! The nerve of this guy!' thought Misaki, furious.

"Is it wrong…? I shouldn't have…?" she asked instead, playing it cool. Kai's lips twitched upwards in a smirk again at her answer. 'Smooth…' he thought.

"No. I'm glad you finally gave in" replied Kai and sighed while Misaki's eyebrow twitched at his comment. 'It was better if she had said the truth. That fake smile of hers is more annoying than her glare… What am I thinking… Tch. Let's see how much it takes till you snap' he thought and left.

Misaki heard him sigh and some footsteps going away. She glanced back and found no one. She arched an eyebrow. 'Ha! In your dreams!' she smirked in her mind.

* * *

 **Some more time later… XD**

"Umm… I'm quite busy right now but… Kai-kun asked to come fast…" mumbled Shingo as he adjusted the two big boxes in his hands and tried not to drop them. He knew Naoki was not in the house at the moment and spotted Misaki passing behind him.

"Misaki-san? You have to take these files to Kai-kun's room. It's urgent! Please?" said Shingo, stopping Misaki in her tracks.

Misaki didn't want to do that, of course. She started instead, "Are you sure you'll handle those boxes…? I can-…"

"Yes. I can… But he seemed in a foul mood when he called me from upstairs. So take them fast. Oh, and keep that cell phone with you for a while. It's Naoki's. That idiot was looking for it" said Shingo, pointing at the cell phone on the couch and left, taking fast steps.

Misaki groaned. She picked up the files and folders lying on the coffee table and couch then grabbed the phone. 'So what if he's in a foul mood? And what's with so many files?! Can't he work in one place!' she berated mentally, adjusting the files and folders in her hands and walked up the stairs, briskly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Kai's Room**

"Yes, Uncle" said Kai and hung up the call. He frowned and tossed his phone on his bed. 'Tsk. What's with him now? Anyway, I have to think how to get out of this… And that deal with Tatsunagis... Why are they taking so long to accept it? And where is Shingo!' he thought, furiously.

'Knock-knock'

"Just come in already!" said Kai, annoyed. Misaki entered with a not so happy aura but still with a smiling (forced) face, holding the files. "What took you-… Tokura?" he paused, looking at her.

Kai went to her and grabbed the files from her hands when Misaki said, "Shingo-kun is busy at the moment so-…"

"Whatever" he cut her short. He went back and bent down to grab a file on his bed then paused as if thinking something while Misaki glared at the back of his head. She just can't keep her calm around him. She huffed and was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Tokura…" he drawled out in a gentle tone, causing her to look at him. His face held a strange gentleness, noted Misaki. "Come here…" he said too sweetly for Misaki's liking, sitting on the bed.

'Huh? What's with the echo-effect?' thought Misaki when his voice echoed in the room. She nodded and went towards the bed. 'And what's with the sparkling effect around him?' she blinked, staring at him. The effect ended when he spoke.

"I want you to complete some files" he said, handing her two files.

"Yes, Kai-sama" she replied, forcing a smile at him. She glared at him when he turned, throwing profanities at him in her mind. 'What a weird man. What's with him and his sudden changes in attitude?!' she thought.

"Hm. You can take help from these reports. Hurry up" he said, passing her papers without looking at her. He moved… more like pushed the other files and folders aside on the bed while Misaki sat on the couch.

Misaki sighed, content with the silence in the room. 'Wait… Silence…?' she realized and glanced at Kai. Her eyes widened for a second then narrowed at Kai who was… sleeping on his bed. She clenched the pen tightly in her hand that it almost broke. 'That arrogant Stupid Jerk! How could he?! He just handed me his work to complete and is sleeping now!' she huffed and started writing on the file furiously.

* * *

 **Fifteen Minutes Later…**

Misaki sighed as she put the pen down and shut the last file. She had completed them in few minutes in a fit of anger. But now she didn't feel anger. In fact… 'I missed working on files…' she thought and stood up when she recalled where she was. She glanced at Kai who was still sleeping and smirked.

'Hmm… He's asleep. So, this is a good chance as he looks vulnerable! What should I do…? What should I do…?' she thought, glancing around and spotted a marker beside the files. 'This is risky… But if I get his weird picture, it can be useful for blackmailing!' she grinned as she grabbed Naoki's cell phone and put it into her skirt's pocket.

Misaki opened the top of the marker and tiptoed towards the bed, carefully. 'I'm like Assissta-Cat…' she thought. Her eyes narrowed at his face then softened, staring at his face. Her hand flew towards his face and her fingers grazed his hair that covered his left eye to move it aside. 'He looks so peaceful and… NO! Misaki! Evil Jerk is hiding behind that face!' she snapped mentally when…

"Tokura…" mumbled Kai and grabbed her wrist while asleep.

Misaki jumped out of her skin. 'Oh no! He caught me! The End!' she panicked and snatched her hand back, hastily. Due to the slight jerk to his hand, Kai's eyes opened. He looked at Misaki who was now on the floor, sitting, with wide eyes.

'That was close! Did he saw me when he opened his eyes…?' she thought, panicked.

Kai sat up on his bed. Misaki had failed to notice that he had mumbled her name before opening his eyes. Both stared at each other; Misaki held surprised look while Kai's was unexpressed. Then Kai smirked.

"Why are you on the floor, Tokura? You didn't do anything inappropriate to me while I was asleep, did you?" Kai mocked but his voice held slight amusement and Misaki was too flustered to notice that.

"N-no! I didn't! I was j-just…uh…" stammered Misaki while Kai glanced at her hand which was still in the air holding the marker, causing him to smirk more. Kai stood up from the bed and sat in front of Misaki.

"I know this is childish but… If you want to draw on my face… Go ahead, Tokura…" said Kai. Misaki stared at him as if she had seen a ghost while Kai closed his eyes, leaning forward.

'GAAAHHHH! Is he serious?! He's not snapping at me?! What has happened to him!' she snapped mentally and stood up abruptly.

"IMPOSTER…! He's not HIM!" she exclaimed unintelligently while running off.

Kai opened his eyes when he heard Misaki's voice far away and saw no Misaki in the room. He couldn't help but laugh at her comment. He didn't recall when he had laughed last time but he knew it was a long ago. He sat there laughing for a few seconds when…

"Kai-kun, what-…?"

Naoki blinked as he stared at Kai who was busy laughing when Shingo joined him at the door. Both stared at their master, dumbfounded. They had heard Misaki yell and came to check it out but discovered something rare. How lucky they are… XP

"What happened, Kai-kun?" asked Naoki once he saw Kai had slowed down.

"It's Tokura" Kai replied with a light laugh then chuckled. "She was… uhh… (Clears his throat)… Nothing. It's nothing" he said when he realized he had done something totally… 'Not Kai'. He stood up, taking the marker from the floor and turned around. He won't admit it but he was slightly flustered at his slip up.

"You guys can go and close the door" Kai added, walking towards his desk and both the men did as told.

Kai sighed once he heard the door close behind him. He was almost asleep when he heard something fall on the floor, causing him to open his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair, thinking 'This is so not me… What was I doing…? I was just lying there and then I felt something touching my hair. It turned out to be Tokura's hand… She really was trying to draw on my face, I guess… But still… I can't believe she made me laugh…'

* * *

 **Some Time Later…..**

Misaki looked around the parlor, hiding behind the wall. She sighed relieved when she didn't see Kai around. Since the 'weird' encounters, she looks around every room before entering because of Kai.

'What has gotten into him? I can't help but feel agitated now! And frustrated! Acting all cool and friendly like that…' thought Misaki. 'And every time he comes near me, I can't help but feel nervous and awkward. May be because I am just acting to be friendly and deceiving him…? Is that guilt…?' she thought.

She grabbed her hair, thinking. ' Wait… He has been acting nice since the lunch… Him, suddenly acting like that is a bit strange… Wait… I wanted him to be annoyed and frustrated all day! But here I am! I am the one who's- …' she realized but her thoughts were interrupted.

"What are you doing, Misaki-san?"

Misaki jumped at Shingo's voice that came from behind her. She exhaled deeply and relieved. She turned to face him and gave him a small smile.

"I was just looking… around?" she replied, looking around them. "Do you want something?" she asked as he raised his eyebrow at her but then he shrugged.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that I will be going for grocery shopping in a while so please look after the house" said Shingo.

"Of course, Shingo-kun. Anyway, where is Kai?" asked Misaki. Shingo smiled and turned to leave.

"He must be having his afternoon nap" replied Shingo, waving his hand and left mumbling "Now where is that delinquent?"

Misaki sighed. 'Then he must be still in his room… Now I can finally work without feeling awkward…' she thought as she left for the back yard as the bed sheets needed to be removed that were being air dried.

After removing the clean bed sheets and neatly folding them, she kept each of them in the basket. Then she started sweeping the backyard to removes the fallen leaves, humming all the while and admiring the view of the small garden. She also inspected flowers along the way, thinking that Rukino must be the one to look after them.

Meanwhile, Kai was napping on a bench a few meters away under the tree shade, enjoying the breeze and silence. His eyebrow twitched when he heard some humming and he knew very well whose voice it was. He sat up and craned his neck as the view was obstructed by the tree trunk he was under, to see Misaki near the flowers, gazing at them with a broom in one hand… and he kept watching her…

"Boss-… Misaki-san, I brought you a drink"

Kai snapped his eyes at Naoki who was holding a small tray in his hands with two glasses on it. Misaki, who was now almost done with the sweeping, glanced at Naoki and smiled. Kai started to wonder how long he was watching her, considering she was done sweeping.

"Thank you, Naoki-kun. And here's your cell phone" said Misaki, walking towards Naoki. She handed him his phone and took a seat beside him. She took the glass Naoki offered, smiling.

"Woah! Thanks a lot, Boss La-… Misaki-san! I was searching the whole house!" said Naoki, grinning. Misaki nodded at him and replied, "Shingo-kun asked me to"

Kai watched as they talked about random stuff, casually. He was slightly surprised at their friendliness but… what irked him was, Misaki was talking to Naoki nicely… too nicely. It haven't gone unnoticed by him that she behaves rather rudely with both Naoki and Shingo sometimes but he knew it was nothing as serious hostility. Instead, it's as if she stops them from doing something wrong. But with him… it's different, he had realized.

'Tch. I missed my nap time… What am I doing staring at her? She's just pretending to be nice and it's more annoying when she gives a fake smile' thought Kai and then smirked. 'She wanted me be frustrated all day, huh? I guess that didn't work'

* * *

 **Evening…**

Asaka smiled wholeheartedly. She was dressed casually but nicely in a white blouse and blue frilly skirt. She was really happy and the reason… Ren was walking beside her. On the other hand, Ren was looking around and at the shops. They were walking on the sidewalk as they had decided to just stroll around.

"A-chan?" Ren called her causing Asaka to look at him. "I'm not coming in your way, right? I mean, you might have other things to do" he said. Asaka looked at him, surprised that he was so considerate.

"Of course not, Ren! Besides, I have nothing to do anyway" she replied.

"Oh… Don't you think it's boring to walk with me just to buy groceries?" asked Ren, with a curious face.

"Not at all! In fact, I like walking with you. And it's not boring, Ren" said Asaka, truthfully. Ren looked at her surprised then smiled.

"Glad you think that way! Tetsu said he gets bored while walking with me! But you are nice. Thanks" said Ren and smiled cheerfully causing Asaka to blush.

"Uhh… You are always welcome, Ren…" she said. Ren suddenly stopped walking.

"Hey! I just remembered there's this famous café around here! You wanna go?" asked Ren giving a thinking pose and looking around. Asaka blinked. "Ah there it is! Aichi, Miwa and I went there once! Come on" he added, pointing at the café a few meters ahead and started walking.

"Okay… Oh no!" muttered Asaka when her purse fell down. She bent to pick it up when a shadow loomed over her. She glanced up and stood straight to see two men in front of her.

"Excuse me…" she said when…

"Ohh… We bumped into a nice lady! And how lucky! She's alone too!" said one of them.

Asaka looked at them panicked. She was about to speak when the other one cut in. "Not anymore… We will accompany you! Don't be scared-…"

"Excuse me… but we are in middle of our date" Ren cut in, gripping tightly on the shoulder of the second man. His voice was dangerously low, noted Asaka. "So I suggest you just get lost" he added.

"Why you-…!" the man whose shoulder was gripped by Ren started but was cut off by a fist on the face. The man fell on his back, cursing while Ren turned to the other one. He sure looked angry.

Ren snapped, "Don't think you'll get away by messing with me and my woman". Asaka shivered at his voice while the two men ran off, mumbling something.

"A-chan, I'm sorry I went ahead. Are you alright?" Ren asked concerned, returning to his usual self. Asaka nodded too shocked to say anything.

"Yes… Thank you, Ren…" Asaka thanked him and smiled. Ren nodded but he was looking at the ground, his hair covering his eyes for a moment. He looked up at her face and smiled.

"Good! And next time something like this happens, shout for help or call me. So then let's go!" he said, grabbing her hand and started walking.

Asaka was surprised and blushed as Ren held her hand all the way to the café. 'I can't believe… this is happening… He called me his woman and said we're on a date! ...Wait… He probably said that to stop the commotion, of course! But now… He's holding my hand!' she thought as she felt overwhelmed that he came to her rescue and even made up a lie for her. She looked like she was the happiest woman around right now.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"What?!" exclaimed both Naoki and Shingo. Misaki was not around at the moment as Kai had 'ordered' her to arrange the files and folders scattered around in his room.

"Yes. So we have to prepare" said Kai, sitting calmly on the couch.

"But isn't it strange he's suddenly coming? I mean he always calls you there but this time, he's decided to come…" said Shingo, looking at Kai then at Naoki.

"Yeah. That's fishy! I sense a trouble… He gives me creeps" stated Naoki and shivered.

"Don't talk like that in front of our master! You Delinquent!"

"Hey! It's the truth, Granny Glasses!"

"It's alright" Kai cut in, raising his hand to stop the argument. "In fact, it feels strange when you guys call me 'Master'. Anyway, I informed you beforehand so as to prepare. Not for sharing your opinions about him. Well, start preparing. He'll be here in two days" he continued and stood up to leave.

"…Right" Both Naoki and Shingo muttered. If anyone hears Kai, they'll probably think he's rude to those who work for him but Naoki and Shingo knew him well by now. Naoki rolled his eyes instead while Shingo nodded curtly.

"May be he has got the news that you have been rejecting all the marriage proposals…?" Shingo thought aloud, pushing his glasses up. Kai paused. "I was just thinking! W-we didn't tell him!" he added, flailing his hands.

"I know…" said Kai and he walked away. 'I know they would never betray me. I just hope my uncle didn't have something planned for me' thought Kai, while walking and sighed.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N** \- Hmm… I wonder what's gonna happen now…

Well, we can say more trouble for is coming for Kai, don't you think? Haha! As usual Review, Fav and Follow! Thank you! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Title** – Destined together

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters…

 **A/N** – Hello everyone! I know, I know, I'm late for the update… But anyway! Here's the new chapter! And thank you for the wonderful reviews and waiting! I made the chapter long too! So RnR, Fav and Follow! ^^

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **No One's POV**

"Good morning, Misaki-chan! I missed you!" greeted Rukino cheerfully.

"Rukino-san, you are here… Good morning!" Misaki greeted back and smiled. "I… missed you too" she added.

"Here, I brought you some clothes. They are my daughter's. I think they'll fit you" said Rukino handing a bag to Misaki who looked surprised. "They are not of any use anyway…" she mumbled looking away, quietly.

"Huh…?"

"Nothing!"

"But… I…"

"No need to think much of it. Besides, you can't always cosplay you know" Rukino stated, pointing at Misaki's maid outfit. "Although, I'm sure Toshiki won't mind" she added, smirking.

Misaki smiled awkwardly. She was wearing the maid costume again (which Rukino had lent to her) as she had to wash the other one (which she had received from Asaka). She had no other clothes for the day so she had no choice anyway…

"Umm… Thank you, Rukino-san. I'm really grateful" Misaki smiled, gratefully.

"No need" Rukino waved her hand, dismissively. "I better go and make breakfast. Is Toshiki awake?" she asked as they walked side by side.

"I don't know…" Misaki shrugged.

"So… Did something happen while I was gone? You know… between Toshiki and you? Did he try anything?" enquired Rukino, wiggling her eyebrows at Misaki who sweat dropped. "I mean you were alone with him so…" she continued causing Misaki to feel awkward. Misaki was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Good morning, Misaki-san… Oh, Rukino-san, you are here" greeted Shingo, nodding at both the women.

"Shingo-kun! You're back? Then where is Naoki?" asked Rukino.

"He's in the kitchen. Well… I'll catch you later ladies. We have lot of work today. See you around" waved Shingo and left.

"Hmm… Misaki-chan, after you change clothes, check up on Toshiki. Wake him up, if he's still sleeping and call him for breakfast" said Rukino. "We'll talk later" she added and winked before leaving.

"…" Misaki stared into the space. 'Why me!'

* * *

Misaki stifled a yawn. She felt tired now, mentally as well as physically. Her plan to make her so called 'Master' frustrated and annoyed had backfired. She recalled his over friendliness and gritted her teeth. Oh… how furious he makes her…

She sighed for umpteenth time now. 'Slave sounds correct term for me now, I guess… I can't believe my plan has backfired. I don't think it's working since he really thinks I am willingly obeying his orders. Now he thinks he had won… And his overfriendliness is killing me. I have to think something else. If he continuous this, I might snap. And now his uncle is also coming…' she thought and recalled…

 _ **Previous Day**_

 _ **Evening….**_

Misaki glanced to her right side… Yes, she still inspects the hallways because of a certain someone… Call her paranoid but she thinks he is everywhere and mostly he's there when she least expects him to be…

"Tokura"

Misaki whipped her head to her left at Kai's voice and gasped. Kai raised his eyebrow at her as she stared at him with wide eyes. He smirked. He had been watching her since lunch… er… merely observing her behavior, he corrected, and he knew how much his behavior is affecting her but still she hasn't snapped at him, much to his amazement.

'She's holding back much better… I would've confronted her about her little act but it might be useful for me since she's not complaining' he thought, shrugging.

"Kai-sama, I have completed the task. Do you need anything else?" asked Misaki, composing herself. 'Why am I freaking out?' she thought.

"No" replied Kai. "…My Uncle will be here in two days and I need you to help others prepare for his arrival…" he added, referring to Rukino, Shingo and Naoki.

"Uncle…?" muttered Misaki, thoughtfully.

"Yes" replied Kai. "He'll be here for a while… I guess…" he added, running his hand through his hair. Misaki noted a hint of distress in his voice and… she chose to ignore it.

"Okay, Kai-sama. I'll do my best" said Misaki and tried to hide the sarcasm in her voice but failed.

Kai sighed, looking at her carrying on with her act. He nodded and stepped ahead. 'I guess… our silent war needs to stop for a while' he thought.

"What about your family?" she blurted out causing Kai to pause in his steps. She noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere around him. 'Did the temperature suddenly dropped?' she thought.

"None of your business" he gritted out, sending her a glare.

"I was just asking"

"Why? Curious about me… Tokura?"

"N-no! I was just thinking… if there are any other… more people? I thought your family would visit-…"

"They won't. Never… Not anymore" he stated before entering his room. "And don't disturb me" he added and shut the door with a thud, muffling Misaki's words.

"I… am sorry…"

 _ **Present time….**_

Misaki shook her head and knocked on Kai's door. She got a reply of "Coming in five". She shrugged and left at that, not really wanting to be near or alone with him.

'He seemed angry. I shouldn't have pried into his personal life… And he seemed sad… almost. Hold on! What am I thinking! I have to think of something about my predicament not HIM! But still…' she thought, trudging across the hallway.

* * *

 **Some Time Later…..**

'If what I think is correct… then I'm in a big trouble. It's just an assumption but still… I must think of a way to avoid it before I get trapped. But what?' thoughts kept running in Kai's mind. He went on his silent and stoic self since yesterday evening when he told Misaki not to disturb him. He even ate his dinner in his room last night.

"Good morning, Toshiki dear" greeted Rukino and started serving breakfast for Kai.

"Hm. Morning, Rukino-san" Kai greeted back with a curt nod and took his seat as usual when Misaki came back with a carton of juice.

"Anything else you want?" asked Rukino. Kai shook his head 'No' and glanced at Misaki then turned to Rukino who was about to leave.

"Is everything alright at home?" he asked to Rukino. Rukino looked at him and smiled. Misaki was… surprised.

"Everything's fine, dear. You don't have to ask this every week when I come back, you know" Rukino replied.

"Hn" grunted Kai, stoically. "Where are Shingo and Naoki? Don't they want to eat?" he questioned and started eating the food.

"I was just about to call them" said Rukino and left smiling at Misaki who looked more surprised now. Rukino knew Kai's uncle won't allow him to eat with them and he'll miss this atmosphere so he asked them to eat with him which they sometimes do. Not that he'll admit it though…

Misaki noted that Rukino reacted as if it was their usual routine. She poured juice in a glass and kept it beside Kai's plate. 'He treats them like… a family…' she thought, staring at Kai who glanced up at her.

"What are you waiting for? Take a seat and eat. We have a busy schedule" he stated and resumed without sparing another glance in her direction.

'He can be nice… I guess. At least to others…' she thought and sighed inaudibly as she sat down. The others joined them soon after.

Everyone finished eating breakfast and Kai told Rukino that he'll be back for lunch. He glanced in Misaki's direction, nodding briefly to her as if telling her to follow him and left. Misaki shrugged as if it was nothing and started to help Rukino pick up the dishes when…

"Aren't you going, Misaki-chan…?" asked Rukino, raising an eyebrow at Misaki.

"Uh… where?" asked Misaki.

"Tokura, I told you to follow me" came Kai's voice from the door.

"Huh? When?" Misaki raised her eyebrows.

"Let's just go" Kai gritted out and glared at Naoki who snickered and Shingo who tried not to laugh.

"When he nodded at you…" answered Rukino to Misaki's question while Kai sighed. Misaki rolled her eyes but followed the impatient Kai. Shingo and Naoki shook their heads at the duo.

"See you later!" exclaimed Rukino and giggled when Misaki glared at Kai's back while Kai took long strides. 'They would make a lovely couple!'

* * *

 **Office hours…**

 **Miwa's Office**

"Is there any specific reason he's coming…?" asked Miwa, looking at Kai. They were in Miwa's cabin as they held their private conversation. Aichi looked at the two. Ren was… absent, courtesy of Kai.

"It's hard to tell… even for Kai-kun" commented Aichi, thoughtfully.

"There's one reason I assume…" Kai replied and paused.

"That you are rejecting all the marriage proposals? He finally saw you are getting old and grumpy, huh" completed Miwa and smirked. Kai rolled his eyes while Aichi sweat dropped.

"I'm not that old. How about you get out of here and share your jokes with someone who'll actually laugh?" Kai glared.

"Okay, guys… Don't argue now. We are getting sidetracked here…" Aichi cut in. Kai exhaled deeply and Miwa shrugged.

"It could be something else. Like… meeting Tatsunagi's? He didn't specify his reasons though. And I only called you guys to inform you and to keep everything in check not for any discussion" stated Kai, turning serious.

"Oh, come on, Kai! As if you can't handle that meeting" Miwa rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling it's something totally different! Don't you think, Ha?" he bemused.

"You are not always right, Miwa" retorted Kai.

"I agree with Miwa-kun… And what about Tokura-san…?" asked Aichi.

"Yeah! Are you going to introduce Nee-san as your servant?" Miwa gave a bewildered look.

"Since when did you start calling her 'Nee-san'?" Kai cut in.

"Jealous? That… we're close?" came a sly comment from Miwa, earning him a glare from the brunette. Aichi shook his head at the two as they were again getting 'sidetracked'.

"Dream on. Anyway, I'll just tell him the truth" Kai sighed.

"What! You are kidding, right? What will happen to Nee-san? I think you should tell her to hide in her room until he leaves" suggested Miwa, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Very funny, Miwa" Kai shook his head at the blonde. "I'll tell him she's my guest… may be" he said. Miwa and Aichi glanced at each other than sighed. Their boss was distressed, they noted.

"Kai-kun, you do know that he probably knows her, no?" asked Aichi.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" stated Kai and Aichi sweat dropped. Miwa was about to speak when the office door opened, revealing Ren.

"Ren, I told you-…"

"Kai! Some people are here from Oracle Corp. They're asking for you regarding an important matter. It must be about Misa-Q" said Ren and for once, he looked really serious. Kai frowned sensing the atmosphere suddenly turned tense.

"Let's go"

* * *

 **Next Day…**

'Today Kai's uncle is arriving and we are all still working. Well at least I'm working in office. I can see Kai wants everything to be perfect, work and files, whatever it may be. I'm surprised he's inspecting everything himself. Why is he working so hard? To impress his uncle, I guess?' Misaki thought, stirring the coffee.

"Umm… Kai-kun… is not here…?" came a voice from the door.

Misaki glanced up from the current task at hand; an order to make coffee from Kai, and saw a blue haired guy… neatly dressed and glancing around. 'I haven't seen him before… Should I answer him or…?' she contemplated.

"Aichi?" said Kai, entering his office and closed the door behind him.

"Aa… Kai-kun. I didn't know you were out. Anyway, I wanted to discuss about Jun-san's project… Have you got some time?" asked Aichi, keeping a file on Kai's desk.

"Hn, sure. Take a seat, Aichi. You don't have to be that formal" said Kai as he took his seat and gestured Aichi to sit. "Tokura, where's my coffee?" he asked.

Misaki felt her eyebrow twitch. She gripped the tray and walked towards him. "Here" she gritted out politely and he didn't even appreciate it when he took it without a thanks. 'Jerk'

"Hello, Tokura Misaki-san. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sendou Aichi, Kai-kun's assistant" the blue haired guy stood up from his seat and introduced himself.

Misaki was surprised. 'He's Kai's assistant? What a surprise! He looks so polite and… innocent. Somehow, I feel so comfortable just by looking at him. Akari-chan will surely call him Cute! What's more, he knows about me too?' she thought.

"Don't worry, Tokura-san… Only Ren-kun, Miwa-kun, Tetsu-san, Asaka-san and I know about you and we won't tell anyone" Aichi continued when he saw her surprised look. Misaki nodded.

"Misaki is fine. It's nice to meet you too, Sendou Aichi-san" Misaki smiled at him.

"Aichi is fine, Misaki-san. I hope you are liking it around here" he said and smiled. 'So… Kai-kun hasn't told her about her Corporation's visit yet? What is he thinking…?' he thought, shooting a glance at Kai who was drinking his coffee.

"Yes, Aichi-kun. Well, you sure have a tough job being Kai-sama's assistant. You are strong" she remarked, sending a glare at Kai. Aichi laughed nervously and blushed slightly at the compliment.

"It's n-nothing. He's a great friend and boss" was Aichi's automatic response.

And then they heard a fake 'cough' coming from 'The boss'. And looks like the brunette had already finished his coffee. His glare was evident towards the lilac haired beauty. Aichi sighed.

"Done with introductions?" asked Kai, more like stated. "Now go and finish the task you were doing before" he told her, shooting a glare at the couch where she sat.

"Some people can learn etiquette from you, Aichi-kun… See you later" she smiled to Aichi and Kai and went back. She could still feel the glare…

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

I am… SO tired! He kept ordering me to complete files, clean the office, backyard, etc. from yesterday! I have no idea why he keeps glancing at me every now and then. Not to forget Suzugamori Ren and Miwa Taishi, who kept bugging me whenever they come inside Kai's office and in Kai's absence! Aichi-kun is a nice company as he's not annoying but these two…

I sighed. They must be doing that on purpose. I was sure that Kai had paid them extra money to irritate me but then… Kai had barged in at Lunch time and had kicked them out of the office, not literally though…

I saw Asaka but as I couldn't go out and risk to be getting seen, I couldn't talk to her. Miwa and Suzugamori again came back and I was sure they would ask some more nonsense questions… But! I saw Asaka enter after them.

"So Nee-san, aren't you a little curious about Kai's uncle?" asked Miwa. So they know… Kai's uncle must be a very influential person then…

"Why should I be? I don't call me that" I chose to answer him, since I know he won't stop asking me…

"Oh! I almost forgot about that! He had visited a year ago and he kept glaring at me until he left. He's scary" Ren commented, shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow at that while Miwa and Asaka sweat dropped.

'So… Suzugamori is afraid of Kai's uncle, huh?'

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"Well… that's because you arrived late for the conference and then… you almost knocked him causing him to spill his coffee that ruined his coat" said Miwa, amused.

"Hey! That was an accident!" Ren cut in, defensively.

"And then… you also stubbed his foot after that…" completed Asaka and giggled while Miwa laughed loudly.

"Really?" Misaki asked, curiously.

"I was just trying to help him!" Ren huffed.

"Yeah… You tried to grab tissues and didn't see his foot, we know. But that was hilarious! I had laughed so much after he left to clean up. Not to forget Kai was speechless!" hollered Miwa and laughed more as if recalling the scene. Misaki and Asaka giggled after him.

"Whatever… I just hope he had forgotten about that" stated Ren and made an almost sad face… or he was sulking…?

"Don't worry, Ren-sama! No one blames you" said Asaka and smiled. Ren smiled back at her while Miwa's laughed ceased. Misaki shook her head at Ren as she was amused.

"Well, my uncle does" came a voice from the door, causing everyone to pause and glance at Kai. "I thought I told you to leave or… do you guys want to meet my uncle so badly?" Kai continued, amused.

Kai smirked when Ren and Miwa shook their heads "No" at the same time. "I thought so. Well, he'll be here in some time by the way" said Kai as he made his way inside.

"It's time for us to leave, Asaka, Miwa!" said Ren, standing up abruptly.

"Yeah. He'll call us for meeting tomorrow anyway" added Miwa sourly, following Ren's suit. Both men made their way towards exit with slumped shoulders and Kai walked to his desk while Misaki talked to Asaka.

"Narumi-san, thank you for the clothes. I'll make it up to you somehow" said Misaki, smiling at Asaka.

"Call me Asaka. And I understand your situation so it's no big deal, Misaki-chan" Asaka nodded and glanced at Kai who seem to reach for files.

"Besides… It was Kai-sama who asked me to… you know" she added quietly, smiling slyly at Misaki and left. Misaki glanced at Kai, surprised at Asaka's words.

'Is she kidding…?' Misaki thought and blinked then glanced at Asaka. 'Why would she…?'

"Don't be late tomorrow. Tatsunagi's will be here along with my uncle" Kai called out, throwing a pointed look at Ren who sweat dropped.

"Yes, I know already! Are you saying I shouldn't sleep tonight so that I'll be on time?" asked Ren.

"Exactly" Kai deadpanned.

"Nice joke, Kai! Bye-bye, Misa-Q! Kai~" Ren laughed while Kai had an urge to smack his forehead.

"See ya tomorrow, guys!" Miwa bade.

"Have a good day, Kai-sama. Misaki-chan" said Asaka, following the two men.

With that the three left, closing the door behind them. Misaki smiled and Kai sighed at the same time, causing them to look at each other. Kai held a plain look while Misaki looked away and shifted uncomfortably.

"I should leave too… and help Rukino-san, I guess" Misaki said, clearing her throat.

"Wait, Tokura"

"Y-yes?"

"My uncle is unaware of your situation and we keep it that way. He doesn't need to know you work for me. He must be aware of the disappearance of Tokura heir so in case he sees you…" stated Kai, stacking the files over his desk. "Tell him you are my guest. I have already told Rukino-san and others"

"Of course, Kai-sama. Anything else?"

"Well… yes. Yesterday-…" started Kai but was interrupted by the opening of the door that leads to the house.

"Toshiki, your uncle has arrived. He's staying in the same room from his last visit. He said he'll be waiting for you in the parlor in thirty minutes" said Rukino and smiled at Misaki. "Misaki-chan, you should come with me" she added, nodding at Toshiki.

"Hn"

"Yes"

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N** – Okay… I exceeded 3000 words… That's long! So I'll await your views on this one as usual! I hope you enjoyed most of the chapter. Well, I laughed by imagining the 'humor scenes' in chapter too! Review and you'll meet his uncle in next chapter! Haha! XD

Thank you! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Title** – Destined together

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters… Only the OC's in this story.

 **A/N** – Hello everyone! I'm back with new chapter! Do enjoy and do not forget to review at the end! I'm sure you'll like the chapter! Expect some unexpected events ahead! Come on, KaiSaki fans! I'm expecting more reviews for this one! So RnR, Fav and Follow! ^^

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **No one's POV**

"Welcome back, Uncle" greeted Kai.

"Toshiki… It's been a while" greeted Kai's uncle, Genryu Kai and hugged Kai, surprising the nephew. "How are you doing?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Genryu Kai, in his late forties, is a well-known and influential businessman. He usually wears his serious look and carries around his aura of authority, a habit Kai picked up and is not much friendly. He had lost his family along with his brother's family and only has a nephew left who he cares for and trusts, Toshiki Kai, his brother's son. He has great expectations from Toshiki.

"I'm fine… And how are you?" asked Kai, taking a seat across his uncle and slightly taken aback by the hug.

"Everything's going fine and I know you've handled everything here very well. I'm happy by your progress" said Genryu, smiling at Kai.

"Thank you, Uncle…" Kai nodded and smiled slightly.

"Well… I would like to stay and talk to you but I'm tired…" said Genryu and sighed, leaning back on the couch. Kai noticed his uncle was still in his business suit.

Kai nodded, understandingly, "We'll talk tomorrow, Uncle. Should I send dinner to your room then?"

"Aa… Please do, Toshiki… at nine. Till then I would like to be alone. I'm very tired to go and eat in the dining room. Have a good night" Genryu said and nodded at Kai before leaving.

"Good night, Uncle. Rest well" Kai said and sighed as he saw his uncle going upstairs. 'He seems… a little different' he thought.

* * *

Kai glanced at the door that leads to his uncle's room; the one at the end of the hallway situated three rooms away from his. The door was closed as he had expected. He had freshened up; now in casual clothes- plain white sweatshirt and blue pants, after greeting his uncle an hour ago or so. He glanced across his door at Misaki's room and knocked. He entered when she didn't answer and closed the door behind him, just in case. He frowned at the sight.

 **Misaki's room**

Misaki was sitting on her bed, surrounded by files and currently looking at a file in her hands. She had being wearing normal clothes thanks to Rukino which are mostly casual knee length skirts and blouses or shirts. She had her head bowed down as if concentrating; her lilac hair cascaded over her back. Kai picked some files for inspection and scowled.

"Tokura, you didn't complete this and… and wait… this one too? And that isn't complete either?" Kai questioned as he checked, his frown deepening with each file.

Kai had given her some files to complete in her room before he left to welcome his uncle. Now, an hour later, he came back to retrieve the files and found Misaki sitting on her bed and working on one file. He quickly scanned the other files with his sharp eyes but was annoyed as he found them incomplete as well. Not a single file was done… that flared his anger.

"I'm talking to you" Kai continued. "What were you doing after I dismissed you, hn? You were supposed to complete them by now. They are the only six files left to be done" he bossed. That's when Misaki looked up causing him to notice her state. She looked… tired and angry…

Misaki glared at him. All the two days' work load had got to her and the stress she felt added more frustration when he spoke like that instead of thanking her. She stood up from the bed, snapping the file shut and her glare intense.

"Can't you see I'm working on it?! For your information, I was helping Rukino-san in the kitchen! I'm tired! I've been working all day! And more importantly this is your work not mine! How could you-…!" she paused, realizing she had just snapped. Good thing his uncle's room was at the end of the hallway…

Kai smirked, his anger forgotten, and sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't blame her, he knew. He felt a little… bad that he was the reason she looked so out of it. He had been… taking advantage of the 'sweet act' she had created and carried out oh so flawlessly. Too bad… she didn't know that he already know…

"Dropped the façade, finally? Looks like your plan backfired, Tokura… But I was hoping you would continue the 'Good girl' act for a while. It was easy when you were obeying my orders…" said Kai, faking a sigh and leaned back, supporting his weight on his hands. His smirk appeared again at the look on her face. She was surprised but her forehead was creased somewhat in a frown.

"Y-you mean…" Misaki sputtered.

"Yes. I knew from the start. Now tell me, did I make you annoyed and frustrated? I think I did" he gave her a lopsided smirk conveying that he had hit the point. Oh… the smugness…

Misaki, on the other hand, was very furious. Her eyes narrowed at his amused and mocking expression as if he was telling her 'I win'. In the next moment, she was in front of him but he was unfazed. She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him forward and glared down straight in his turquoise eyes. As he was sitting, she felt taller and intimidating.

"You think you're better than everyone? This is so degrading. I don't like people who look down on others! I even felt guilty for deceiving you. I thought I was wrong to judge you as a jerk but I was right! Ugh! You're impossible! You knew! Yet you took advantage of my…er… obliviousness! …All that generous and friendly behavior? All acting, ha? You think I'm a fool?!" she exclaimed and tightened her hold on his shirt as if trying to choke him.

"No, you aren't. And who initiated it? You tried to fool me first. I was just playing along" he stated, nonchalantly and grasped her wrists with both the hands to loosen her hold in which he succeeded. "Besides, you're accusing me as a bad guy here who I'm not, remind you" he added and shrugged.

"I hate you!" she clenched her fists. She yanked her hands from his grasp and turned swiftly, her back to him. Her lilac hair flew with the abrupt movement, catching his sight for a moment.

"No, you don't" he stated, frowning.

"W-what…?" she stuttered at his seriousness, surprised.

"You don't hate me" he repeated.

"There you go again! You're not always right!" she turned and glared at him.

"Hn… But I know it's true or else you wouldn't have helped me in all this work. In fact, I thought you'll try to ruin my work but you didn't. You did well instead. Well… I'm quite aware of your dislike towards me" he said and smoothened his crumpled shirt.

Misaki stared at him, surprised, for a few seconds then exhaled deeply. She rubbed her temple, exasperated, looking away. She hadn't expected him to talk THAT casually after her outburst. And she had realized he was indeed right about everything but she would never admit it, now can she?

"And Tokura, I appreciate your help till now and also… I need your cooperation till my uncle is here. I hope you'll do it" and now he had made her speechless…

Misaki raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Fine… I'll do it in return for your favors, alright? Truce it is… then" she finally spoke after thinking for few seconds.

Kai stood up from the bed and sighed. "Good enough. How about we complete them together after dinner?" he asked, glancing at files and finally looking at the stupefied Misaki who cleared her throat and looked away.

"I would like that"

"Hn" he smirked and left.

'What… just happened…?' Misaki blinked.

* * *

 **Some Time Later….**

After an uneventful dinner, Kai and Misaki were back in Misaki's room. The files they had left stayed untouched and lying as it is. Both, as decided, settled on sitting on carpeted floor and were working on the incomplete files. Misaki was engrossed in working. On the other hand, Kai kept stealing glances at the lilac haired beauty. He contemplated whether to tell his meeting with Oracle corps. but dismissed it. He didn't know what he was feeling… but it felt nice and …safe to be alone in a vicinity of a woman (judging from past experiences). (A/N - I just had to add the last sentence! XD)

He noted her reluctance and noticed as she debated with herself… somewhat. Her stressed look had made him pause in his work too. He even caught her glancing at him and opening her mouth to speak but stopping herself.

"Hn…" Kai grunted to get her attention. "Now what's bothering you?" he asked. She gave him a long stare then sighed. They had a truce, remember…?

"I have been… thinking… If me being here bother you all, I can leave… if you want. I understand and I don't want Rukino-san and others to be in trouble because of me. It's against… my morals" she expressed her inner turmoil and saw Kai was looking at her. Kai raised an eyebrow at her, quite surprised at her friendliness.

"Hn? Is this… what made you lose your temper on me before?" Kai asked, slightly amused.

"May be…?"

"And where will you go, Tokura?"

"Umm… May be I'll ask… Yuri-chan" replied Misaki, thinking over while Kai shook his head at her seriousness.

"You don't need to leave, Tokura… You're not bothering anyone" stated Kai. "Why have such thoughts suddenly? Don't you like your new home?" he asked, smirking. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Well… Miwa-kun told me… if your uncle finds out that you're hiding a woman who's missing, everyone will be in trouble. I know you'll be in trouble once your uncle sees me. Miwa-kun told me you were distressed and I noticed it too…" she said, thinking and choosing her words carefully.

'That Miwa…!'

"Tokura… It has made me happy to see you THAT concerned for me. You're even stalking me? I like it" he said and she noted the sarcasm.

Misaki gave him a blank look. "Don't think so highly of yourself. I was being thoughtful" she stated, annoyed.

"Hn" he couldn't help but chuckle.

He would never admit that he's enjoying this 'peaceful' moment. However, he would rather see her like this, he realized. On the other hand, she finally felt at ease after she settled her inner turmoil and was glad he thought like that. With that she yawned and returned to her work.

Kai was quite content with the silence in the room. He closed the last file and stretched his hands above his head. That's when he glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost midnight.

"Okay, Tokura. That's-…" he paused as he glanced at Misaki who was already dozing off. "Great…" he added dryly and nudged her shoulder. "Oyi, Tokura… wake up" he tried for four times and failed.

He sighed as he carried her to the bed in his arms and tucked her inside warm comforter. He stared at her peaceful face for a moment. He frowned, thinking whether he did right by helping her the first time he saw her because now he's involved in hiding her too. 'What have I gotten myself into…?' he shook his head and left, gathering all the files.

* * *

 **Somewhere In The City…**

"He lied, I'm sure. And such arrogance…" spoke a man named Shigeo, glaring at the vine in his glass.

Four men in forties were having their confidential meeting in their secluded and VIP room. After the meeting with Kai, the four Board of directors were back to the Oracle corps to reports the information they retrieved. Aside from these four, the other three were busy handling the corporation along with Shin Nitta. These four have been suspicious of Misaki's uncle and decided to keep tabs on him.

"More like, he tried to hide the truth. Calm down, Shigeo-san… It's just a matter of time, he'll fall for he doesn't know what he's dealing with" said the other one named Murao and sipped the drink from his glass, leaning back on the leather couch.

"The men you hired couldn't even abduct her. Pathetic" mocked the third, named, Sakon.

"You heard them. They almost got her but she ran into Kai Toshiki so they had to retreat" Shigeo reasoned.

"For whatever reason… I never knew a man like him would hide her and deny it after the stunt she pulled that night. He actually made it easier by not telling the truth, right Hirato-sama?" said Sakon, looking at the man who was quiet till now.

"Yes… We just have to make sure she dies in his property and because of him" stated the fourth, named, Hirato who looked the eldest of them.

* * *

 **Next Day…**

"Good morning, Uncle…um… Kai-sama" greeted Ren as he came face to face with Kai Toshiki's uncle, Genryu Kai.

Ren mentally groaned that he was the first to greet the uncle when he didn't see others. He noticed he looked the same as last time with his short black hair gelled back and his black and white suit on his average built. Well… the uncle's grey eyes were narrowed at Ren in recognition as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Oh. It's you" said Genryu, looking at Ren. Ren was sure; the said uncle had glared at him and had greeted in not so happy way. So much for forgetting the last encounter…

Ren tugged at his collar, uncomfortable with it. He was told… ordered by Kai to wear formal clothes, not the usual semiformal clothes. Well, that order was for everyone and surprisingly, nobody complained. He sighed looking at the man in forties, standing in the front known as Kai's uncle, clad in his business suit. He couldn't believe he's quiet for almost five minutes now…

Miwa tried NOT to play with his tie as he was not very accustomed to wearing it at work. He glanced around and saw other three, namely, Aichi, Asaka and Ren looking at both the Kai's. Of course, he knew his best friend would want everything to go smoothly with his uncle's arrival. He knew Kai would always show his uncle that he's capable of everything that he deemed to be and how he respected his uncle. He sighed looking at Kai who was standing beside his uncle looking stoic as usual. The blonde noted that this time the uncle looked… less hostile…

"No need for the introductions this time. I remember you all and… you are still here… Suzugamori" said Genryu, shooting a glance at Ren.

Miwa coughed as he was trying to cover his laugh. Asaka cleared her throat. Aichi debated if he should smile and Kai Toshiki smirked. While… Ren forced a smile at Genryu.

"Is that a bad thing…?" Ren replied, smiling.

"Not a good thing either" said Genryu and Ren's eyebrow twitched at the reply. "Anyway… Gentlemen, let's get back to business. Tatsunagi's are here…" he said, looking at the door.

Just then the door opened revealing a smiling, light turquoise haired woman…

"It's nice to meet you, Genryu Kai-sama and Toshiki Kai-san" greeted Suiko Tatsunagi, CEO of Tatsunagi Corp. as shook hands with the Kai's and smiled at the occupants of the room. "Good Morning Everyone" Everyone returned the greetings with smiles… well except the two Kai's of course…

'Kourin-san isn't here…? May be she's busy with modeling…' Aichi thought, glancing around then shrugged while the four people; one woman and three men, accompanying Suiko settled down.

"She is my secretary, Maki" Suiko continued to which Maki bowed in respect. She also introduced the men working for her. "So let's proceed, shall we?" she looked at Genryu who cleared his throat.

"Suiko-san… your sister's presence is essential" said Genryu.

"Aa… Yes Genryu Kai-sama. I apologize… She won't be able to make it today, I'm afraid… but it is alright for us to proceed. I have her consent" said Suiko, nodding.

"Alright then. Let's get to the point" said Genryu and looked at Kai. "We held this meeting to announce that our corporations, Kagero and Tatsunagi, will be merged. We have thought over this and decided after thinking through" he stated. Everyone held surprised looks even Kai who was about to speak but…

"…And my nephew, Toshiki Kai will be engaged to Kourin Tatsunagi, Suiko-san's sister" continued Genryu…

"WHAT!"

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N** – Woah! The shocking news at the end! What's gonna happen now? Find out in next chapter! But first… Review time! Share your thoughts and do tell which scenes you liked! Thank you! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Title** – Destined together

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters… Only the OC's in this story.

 **A/N** – Hello minna-san! I'm back with new chapter! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! And I must thank Amaya malik, Anna stone, Rishabh jain and SD OR SRIJA for your awesome reviews for previous chapter! I really appreciate it! Glad to know there are more KaiSaki fans out there! Well… I was wondering… Where are other KaiSaki fans! Come on, I know you love them! RnR, Fav and Follow! ^^

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **No One's POV**

"…And my nephew, Toshiki Kai will be engaged to Kourin Tatsunagi, Suiko-san's sister"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Miwa, Aichi and Ren, shocked… for different reasons as they turn their attention from Suiko to Kai.

"…" Kai was speechless… or rather shell-shocked.

"…!" Asaka could only gasp…

An awkward silence passed…

"Congratulations!" cheered the Tatsunagi team as they clapped, standing up from their seats. Suiko and company settled down, smiling.

"…" the Kagero team was still speechless… until…

"Excuse me…?" Kai spoke, frown visible on his face. "This was supposed to be… a business meeting? What is this about engagement?" he continued, narrowing his eyes.

Suiko pursed her lips at Kai's words while her company glanced between Kai, Genryu and Suiko. The sudden change in atmosphere caused everyone to be quiet. The Kagero team, Kai's friends, chose to stay quiet at Kai's glare.

"Genryu Kai-san, this is unexpected… It seems there is some misunderstanding…?" Suiko broke the silence. "And is there a problem, Kai-san? You seem surprised" she said, looking at Kai.

"Actually… This is news for him, Suiko-san. He has no idea and I haven't had time to talk to him since the meeting was today"

"I see… It's alright" Suiko smiled at Genryu then looked at Kai. "I apologize as this was without your consent, Kai-san… and you have no idea beforehand… But it's a good proposal. Please think over it" she continued, smiling crudely.

"I prefer keeping business deals and life's decisions apart from each other, Suiko-san. Just letting you know" stated Kai, showing clear annoyance and rudeness. He had clearly stated his rejection and dislike of Tatsunagi's proposal which didn't go unnoticed by the occupants of the room.

"Toshiki, it's not like you're about to get married tomorrow so… refrain yourself" Genryu cut in, slightly surprised at his nephew's behavior.

"It's alright, Genryu-san… And I like your attitude, Kai-san. You're a good match for my sister" Suiko's smile widened, causing Kai's eyebrow to twitch.

Kai's frown deepened, openly showing his dislike for the situation but he chose not to reply. Genryu sighed. Maki, Suiko's secretary whispered something to Suiko causing her smile to falter. She nodded her head and cleared her throat, gaining attention of everyone.

"Excuse me, everyone… I hate to say this but we have to cut this meeting short. There is a really urgent matter I must attend to…" said Suiko, standing up from her seat.

"Very well then… We can rearrange the meeting. It was nice meeting you, Tatsunagi-san" said Genryu, shaking Suiko's hand.

"Thank you, Genryu Kai-san, Toshiki Kai-san. Nice meeting you too" said Suiko shaking hands with both Kai's before leaving hurriedly. Her secretary and the men accompanied her followed suit after bowing towards Kagero team who returned the gesture.

* * *

Kai watched quietly as the room became empty leaving his friends, his uncle and himself. He had assumed that his uncle had arranged yet another 'marriage interview' for him and the meeting with Tatsunagi's was for the dealership in the launch of their new product but this was entirely different. He was quite shocked by the sudden unexpected news and not to forget, it involves him. Sudden feeling of anger surged through him at the thought of his uncle making an announcement regarding his life just like that and without his consent but he refrained himself for he don't want to hurt is uncle's feelings. His train of thoughts crashed when…

"Excuse me, Kai-sama… This is… This is wrong!" exclaimed Miwa, surprising the others as his voice echoed through the conference room.

Miwa had just recalled the conversation with Kai and others which involved Misaki and the visit of the Oracle corp. people. He had realized something important through that conversation that even his best friend was oblivious to… And he mentally grinned slyly at the sudden thought and focused on present time.

Looking at Genryu, Miwa knew he had stepped on a mine when he voiced his opinion loudly but hey… it's the matter of his friend's life. He knew, sooner or later, his friend would have two options to choose from… either surrender to the uncle's decision because Kai respects his uncle too much or… fight, which will cause conflict between the uncle and Kai, ultimately leading to distrust and resentment more or less.

Genryu Kai frowned at the blonde's outburst. He expected them to leave but instead they were still standing and one of them even voiced his thoughts loudly.

"Well… Who are you to tell me that? You have no say in this matter" stated Genryu. The others frowned.

"But we are his friends!" Miwa countered. 'I'm gonna lose my job soon… I guess…' he thought.

"Miwa" Kai spoke, causing Miwa to stop and gaining everyone's attention. He turned to Genryu and continued, "Uncle… I do have a say in this matter, do I not?" Kai's question had surprised everyone.

"We would like to speak alone, everyone" stated Genryu, telling others to leave. He was surprised that his nephew's tone.

"It's alright. They stay. They are my friends" Kai stated.

"I see. Then… are you not happy with the decision, Toshiki?"

"Yes, I'm not happy with this arrangement, Uncle. And why the sudden announcement?"

"Things like these happen all the time when you're an heir, Toshiki. Since you never showed interest and rejected all the suitors… I have thought over it and you deserve the best. It's not like you are going to be married tomorrow, it's just an engagement… which is next week. And… the decision is final"

"What! I'm sorry but I refuse. I have no intention of marrying Tatsunagi Kourin for business or engaged to her for that matter"

"Why? The only reason I can think is another woman, Toshiki. Is that it?"

"…"

Aichi, Miwa, Ren and Asaka watched the interaction and didn't dare to speak after sensing the intense vibes from both the Kai's. Miwa raised his eyebrows at Genryu's last question and then something rang in his head. He smirked at his brilliant idea and whispered Ren and Aichi to follow his lead, getting odd looks from the two.

"Kai, just say it. No point in hiding it now" Miwa said and faked a heavy sigh. Everyone looked at him questioningly. He continued looking at Kai, "It'll only cause problems in the future, you know"

"Yeah!" agreed the clueless Ren and Aichi as they were told by the blonde.

"Besides you'll regret it later if you don't tell him now!" Miwa slapped the desks surface for extra effect.

"…Yeah?" Ren and Aichi continued, unsurely but had no idea what they are agreeing to.

Kai looked at the blonde questioningly while Aichi, Ren and Asaka nodded affirmatively not exactly knowing why. They knew the blonde has something up his sleeve. Genryu eyed Miwa, skeptically.

"What is he talking about, Toshiki?" Genryu frowned.

"I don't kn-…"

"That he likes someone else!" exclaimed Miwa, cutting Kai midway.

"…EH?" Genryu couldn't hold his surprise.

"…!" Aichi, Ren and Asaka's eyes widened.

Kai raised his eyebrows, surprised, as he instantly realized who his best friend was referring to and in the haste of stopping his friend, he chose some wrong words…

"Miwa, STOP! Don't you dare speak her name! Or ELSE"

"That means there IS someone! Toshiki, who is she?"

"There is NO one, Uncle"

"You just threatened him not to speak HER name, Toshiki! Miwa Taishi, speak now!"

"It's …Tokura Misaki"

Kai face-palmed…

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Rukino noticed Misaki was humming a song as she cut the vegetables. Misaki was in the kitchen along with Rukino who was preparing lunch while Misaki assisted her. There were bodyguards stationed outside the house as Genryu Kai was here so Misaki was told to stay inside the house and in case she was seen by any of them, she was to pretend as a guest. She was feeling quite refreshed this morning since her mind had been at ease.

"You look happy, Misaki-chan. Did Toshiki do something nice?" asked Rukino, smiling. She was as always in her cheerful mood. Misaki smiled back.

"Yeah… He did" admitted Misaki. 'It all thanks to him… I guess. He somehow managed to dissolve all my stress… He even helped me to bed. Oh, and I haven't thanked him for that' she thought.

"See? I told you he has a warm heart under that cold personality. I'm happy that you finally acknowledged his good heart" Rukino exaggerated, nudging Misaki with her elbow. Misaki laughed lightly, partially because Rukino accidently poked her in the ribs, tickling her.

"Actually… more like, we have a truce for a while" Misaki shrugged as if thinking. Rukino nodded, thoughtfully.

"I see… So you won't have lover's quarrel while you are at it?"

"Yes… Wait-what? We don't do that!"

"Sure-sure. Well… he acts rude yet he look out for yo- others, you know"

"Hmm… It's true. I guess… sometimes" said Misaki, absentmindedly. 'I still can't believe he asked Asaka-chan to bring me clothes. He can be nice' she added as an afterthought. Just then, she shivered than sneezed.

"Hmm… It seems someone is thinking about you, huh?" Rukino commented, wiggling her eyebrows and smirked. Misaki sweat dropped at the implication.

"Hmm… May be my uncle" Misaki wondered aloud and resumed her task. "Speaking of uncle… Kai's uncle seems strict. Even Naoki and Shingo seem tense" she said.

"Yes, he is. I don't have anything against him but… I just hope he let Toshiki have his freedom… Sometimes, I think… Toshiki is bound by shouldering his uncle's responsibilities… But he never shows it. I can tell because I have been watching him for years now. But since you came, he seems different… He seems almost like his childhood self when you two quarrel… like he's having fun" Rukino said, staring in space.

"It's not fun. He looks down on me so I have to show him his place too" Misaki deadpanned. Rukino laughed.

"Well… you can put it that way. Anyway, Misaki-chan… I'm asking too much of you but still …" said Rukino, turning serious as she looked at Misaki and continued, "Will you help him whenever he needs help? I know it's a selfish request but… you seem to understand him like he understands you"

Misaki stared at Rukino, surprised. 'Rukino-san has totally misunderstood our situation! I don't understand him at all… or his actions! All he does is confuse me and… annoy me, of course. May be some of my… or his actions have caused her to look at it through that perspective? Or may it's her mother's instinct…' she thought, slightly bewildered.

"I… will do what I can to help him, Rukino-san…" Misaki said, as if choosing her words carefully when she saw Rukino's hopeful smile. '…Since I'm not ungrateful and I admit he has done a lot for a stranger like me. Besides, I highly doubt he needs help of others especially when it comes to his private life' she thought.

"Hmm… I know he won't hesitate to go through any trouble to help you either" with that Rukino smiled and left Misaki's side while Misaki stared at Rukino's back, speechless.

* * *

 **Akari's cafe**

"Ah! What a pleasant surprise, Yuri-chan! Welcome!" greeted Akari, happily as she hugged Yuri. "Wow! Gai-san and Kenji-san are here too! Have a seat, guys!" she exclaimed when the two men entered in her cafe after Yuri.

Once settled with the order of the food and drinks, Akari joined her friends at the table. She glanced around and saw her café was crowded more than usual then her eyes settled on two of her employees and they seemed bickering… She sighed and went towards the teens.

"I told you this is for table 7 and that is for table 2, Chrono!" exclaimed Tokoha, glaring while the red head glared at her.

"And I told you to hand this over to Shion. Both tables are far away from each other. Look, it's already melting!" Chrono argued, pointing at ice cream bowl in one of the tray.

"Then you should hurry up! I need to pass other dishes too!"

"Don't order me, woman!"

"Okay-Okay, stop it guys! I'll take this. All better now" Akari cut in and took one tray from Chrono. "Now go and stop arguing or I'll fire you" she added, smirking at both the teens who nodded and left hurriedly. She giggled at them.

* * *

"So how have you been?" asked Akari, setting down the tray of the drinks. The other three were already enjoying their meal.

"We're good. It's just these men are too busy for a vacation" replied Yuri and sighed looking at her brother and her fiancé.

"Aa… It can't be helped" said Gai, contributing to the conversation and resumed eating.

"Mmhhm! This food is great, guys!" Koutei interrupted and it seems he was ignoring other's conversation. Yuri glared at him so he continued, "What… did I do now? Anyway, you serve really delicious food, Akari-san"

"Hm, I agree" Gai commented.

"Why, thank you, Kenji-san, Gai-san!" Akari beamed happily. "Please tell me if you would like to have anything else. Enjoy" she added.

"Guys! The food's not running away. Eat slowly!" Yuri glared at Kenji who ignored her yet again as he focused on food. Gai shook his head while Akari giggled.

"Anyway, do you know about Misaki-chan? It's almost a week… Oh, of course you would know. It was in the newspaper…" said Akari, turning serious. "She's in a great predicament… Well, she's fine and she also came here the other day and said that she's hiding but I'm still worried for her. She could be attacked or abducted…" she added, quietly so that only the three of them could hear. She realized she hadn't heard from her since last time they met.

"Yes, we know where she is… We met her. She's at Koutei's friend's house. You know, Kai Toshiki?" Yuri said, half-whispered, causing Akari to be surprised. "It was purely a coincident we met her" she added and smiled.

"Yeah. Actually, you don't have to worry at all. She's in good hands" Koutei said and flashed a grin at the two women. Gai nodded, affirmatively.

"I hope so…" Akari commented and sighed. "I mean, that guy made her… his maid… And you say she's in good hands? Oh my poor Best friend! What if she's now wearing rags and working as a slave? If I meet him, I'll give him piece of my mind" she declared.

"Well… may be he had something against her for she rejected his proposal? But I assure you, he would never harm her. I mean, they bicker like a married couple! According to Yu-chan" said Koutei and chuckled.

"Really? Tell me more!" exclaimed Akari, eyes gleaming and the spark in her eyes told Yuri that she's in her fantasy land. Koutei sweat dropped when Yuri smirked.

"Uh… Yu-chan… Please refrain from exaggerating anything about them… Or Kai would kill me?" Koutei shuddered while Gai ignored them as 'Not my problem'.

"Oh! No, I won't, dear!" replied Yuri, smirking. "Ha-ha!"

* * *

 **Kai Residence**

"Uhh… How many times do I have to tell you I'm Naoki not Misaki?" said Naoki, annoyed at the caller.

He was speaking on his cell phone on the same number he had received two times in a row in five minutes. Misaki stared at him, surprised because aside from some of her friends and uncle, no one knew she was here. She frowned thinking who was calling on Naoki's cell phone and asking about her since she had only given his number to Akari. She mouthed to Naoki to ask who it was…

"Who are you anyway?" asked Naoki, catching the drift. "…Kamui… Katsuragi…?" he said after a pause.

Misaki's eyes widened at the mention of the name. She surprised Naoki by snatching the cell phone from his hand. Naoki stared at her back as she left him to stand a few meters away and spoke in hushed voice. He shook his head as he couldn't hear their conversation. He shrugged thinking it might be something private. Few second later, Misaki handed him his cell phone. She looked somewhat panicked, Naoki noticed.

"What happened? Who's that?" Naoki enquired.

"I have to go… What should I do…?" said Misaki, grabbing her hair exasperated. Naoki frowned as she was just normal a few seconds ago and a phone call made her this disturbed.

"Misaki-san, what happened? Should I call Rukino-san?" he asked, slightly disturbed.

"No! I just… I have to go. Naoki, will you do me a favor? I have to leave for some time so will you please cover up for me?" she asked, grabbing his shoulder.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me? I don't know if you know this but… Kai told us you are not to be allowed to leave the house in any case. I don't normally care about his orders but this is the order I must definitely follow. Sorry"

"What?! Why would he do that? What is this? …A prison for me?"

"I don't know why he ordered that but we have to follow it. You are not allowed to leave the gates"

"That Guy! Fine! I'll go talk to him!"

 **To be Continued….**

* * *

 **A/N** \- So comments anyone? I would love to know your thoughts! Thank you for reading! Review, fav and follow as usual! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Title** – Destined together

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters… Only the OC's in this story.

 **A/N** – Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Okay… I know I updated late so I apologize. And Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows! And I loved your reviews! Okay… Let's move on to the long awaited chapter… oh and don't forget to Review, Fav and Follow! ^^

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **No One's POV**

"It's …Tokura Misaki"

Kai face-palmed… 'What the hell is he thinking?!' he thought as he glared intensely at Miwa.

"Miwa! Are you out of your mind?" Kai asked…er…gritted out, slamming both of his palms on the table as he stood up.

Miwa, Ren, Aichi and Asaka flinched as the table creaked from the impact. Kai's face held anger indicating to his friends that he didn't like the idea at all. Miwa tugged on his collar and gulped before smiling apologetically. Genryu stared at his nephew, quite shocked at the sudden action.

"I can't believe it…" Genryu spoke, melting the ice surrounding them. "What is the meaning of this, Toshiki?" asked Genryu, now frowning. Kai sighed as he composed himself.

"It's nothing like that, Uncle" he replied, running his hand through his hair. "It's just…" he paused, unable to explain. What should he say anyway…? Before he could form any good explanation, Genryu recalled something.

"Hold on… Tokura Misaki…? The Tokura heir? Didn't she go missing?" Genryu asked suddenly. "…After your meeting, am I correct? I read the news" he completed looking at Kai.

"Yes" Kai replied monotonously.

"Don't tell me its love at first sight, Toshiki. I know you. Besides, I thought you must have rejected her like others so I didn't ask. Did you know her before this meeting?" Genryu said, knitting his eyebrows. Kai was about to answer but was interrupted when his uncle's cell phone rang. Genryu picked up his cell phone from the table as only important clients' call him. He frowned.

"Excuse me. I need to attend this call" Genryu excused himself and left.

* * *

Once Genryu left, Miwa sweated. Ren and Aichi sighed. Asaka glanced at the four men. Once Genryu left, all the four braced themselves for the scolding. Kai's menacing glare thrown at his friends gave Miwa chill down his spine that he involuntarily shivered along with Aichi and Asaka except Ren. For once, Ren looked serious.

"Miwa, what is wrong with you? Are you insane to even think of an idea like that?" questioned Kai, enraged.

Miwa rolled his eyes, recovering from kai's glare. "Do you have any other idea?" he challenged instead.

"…"

"We can clearly see how badly you want to tell your uncle to stop taking decisions for you but you won't. And the good thing is, your uncle doesn't know about the failure of your latest marriage interview with Nee-san since it was arranged by Oracle Corps. If you don't agree than go marry Kourin-san" Miwa continued, looking away and huffed.

"I know Kourin-san as she was in my school. She's nice but… Miwa-kun is right… Kai-kun, you once told me not to force myself into something I don't want to do. I know, in this case, it's hard for you so you just have to rely on us" Aichi spoke.

"Not you too, Aichi… And I didn't know you know her" Kai sighed while Aichi smiled sheepishly.

"We just want to help you, Kai-sama… They are right and Misaki-chan will understand. Besides, we are your friends… right, Ren-sama?" Asaka cut in. Ren nodded.

"Guys… I know you are trying to help but… This is wrong. I cannot approve of this idea of yours" Kai stated.

"Kai, if you follow your uncle, you have no choice but to marry Tatsunagi woman… and if you agree with Miwa-kun's idea, you can avoid this marriage thing. We all know you don't want to get married. You, I mean, we all know once you get engaged, you'll have no way out of this since your uncle arranged this" stated Ren, shrugging. He continued, "If I were you, I would go with Miwa-kun's idea. At least, you will be able to avoid your engagement… which is next week, by the way. So you have neither time nor new idea for that matter or to change your uncle's mind. Besides, you have to put this act up until your uncle leaves. Later tell him you broke up or something"

Everyone in the room stared at Ren. Kai's eyebrows knitted in contemplation. Kai hated it when Ren bring out his serious side, the one showing off his business attitude and spoke bluntly, where he spares no room for anyone to argue.

"You are telling me to deceive my uncle" kai reasoned.

"Are you really deceiving him?" challenged Miwa and it had surprised Kai. He continued, "I can't believe you're this clueless and you call Ren that. No offence, Ren"

"What do you mean, Miwa-kun?" Ren blinked, raising an eyebrow. The others eyed him and sighed.

"What are you implying? That I like-…" Kai paused when the door opened and Genryu entered.

"So let's continue, shall we?" Genryu said. "So I take it she's the reason you're rejecting the other proposals. And since when are you courting her?" he enquired.

"It's nothing important, Uncle…" Kai replied.

"I want you to answer me properly and not these nonchalant replies, Toshiki" Genryu's voice was stern.

Kai sighed, exasperated. He didn't know how or what he should explain. Looking at his uncle's face, he could tell Genryu was trying to control his anger and also how confused he was. He glanced at his friends who looked anxious. He has to decide fast. Tell his uncle the truth and be engaged to Kourin or follow Miwa's plan. What's worse, even if he went with Miwa's idea, they didn't even get to come up with a story yet! No thoughts came in his mind and admitting defeat, he chose to trust his friends. He suddenly felt uncomfortable with his choice of lying to his uncle. He cleared his throat.

"Since Miwa knows everything… why don't you explain, Miwa?" Kai suggested and Genryu noticed his nephew looked strangely uncomfortable.

"Eh?! Me? Oh… Umm… Well… You see…" Miwa sputtered at the sudden attention Genryu gave him. "Uh… Kai-kun had seen her in one of the charity ball and he was impressed by how she stood up to some man who had acted rudely to a servant. He was intrigued because she's the only woman who had ignored him and paid him no attention unlike other women. Since then he saw her at many places and had a secret crush on her and later realized he really likes her. Then this last week, he finally talked to her through that 'Marriage interview'. He finally confessed to her and she accepted him and now… they're… a couple! Oh and… regarding her disappearance… some people are after her so Kai-kun is hiding her. She's staying here at Kai's right now" Miwa explained causing everyone except Kai to stare at him in admiration. Kai, on the other hand, was astonished but stayed composed.

Everyone stared at Genryu for a surprised expression but he looked unfazed. Miwa suddenly felt unsure of himself. The straight face Genryu gave them made him think that Genryu had seen through his lie. He had congratulated himself for coming up with a story like this in mere seconds. He didn't know he was holding his breath until Genryu spoke.

"I see…" said Genryu and frowned. Looking at Kai, he continued "I am disappointed you chose to keep your relationship a secret from me. However, I have to see for myself if she is worthy of you, Toshiki. Only then I'll approve of this relationship. Excuse me for I have a meeting with Soryu-san and you are not coming with me" he said and the hidden anger in his tone didn't go unnoticed by Kai.

"I… understand, Uncle" Kai said as he expected this reaction from his uncle. His uncle's 'I am disappointed' is a very big deal, he knew. "But… I have a favor to ask of you" he stated, bowing which surprised everyone in the room.

"What is it?" asked Genryu, frowning. His Nephew rarely asks for favors…

"Please do not tell anyone about Tokura's whereabouts… not even her corporation. She's in danger" Kai said. Genryu was now more surprised at his Nephew's behavior for his eyes widened for a split second.

"Hn" Genryu grunted in agreement, eyeing his Nephew. 'This woman… has changed him. It's hard to believe' he thought as he gave a curt nod to Kai before leaving the room.

Once Genryu left, Kai ran his hand through his hair while others in the room exhaled deeply oblivious to the uncle's anger. However, Aichi, Miwa, Ren and Asaka were still surprised at Kai for what they consider the 'Act of Kindness'. Knowing Kai for a long time, they knew Kai rarely bowed and asked favor like that and… for the one woman who he claimed not to like! He sure threw his pride out the window without him knowing…

Well… They understood his 'Reason for Kindness'… But they were up for another problem…

"So any ideas how to persuade Misaki-chan…?" asked Asaka.

"Hn. She's my maid so that's easy" Kai stated and smirked. The others sweat dropped.

Oh, how wrong he was…

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"What's wrong with this guy? I can't believe he would do this! He told me I'm a guest here for the time being" Misaki mumbled along the way.

"Wait! Boss Lady! I mean Misaki-san!" Naoki ran after her.

Misaki stomped angrily towards the stairs but Naoki stopped by standing in front of her. She glared at him as she stood in front of him.

"Naoki, move aside. I don't have time. He has to answer me!"

"You can't just barge in his office and you know it. He's with his uncle. He must have a reason for this!"

"And that's what I want to ask" said Misaki and sighed. "Listen Naoki, I'll only take few hours outside" she reasoned, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor and crossing her arms. Naoki sighed at Misaki's impatience.

"At least, tell me what the matter is? Someone named Kamu… Katsuruki called and you started acting like this. I cannot let you pass" saying this, Naoki tried to block the wide stairway. Misaki sighed defeated. By now, Rukino and Ishida reached them to see what the commotion was.

"It's Kamui Katsuragi! Fine! My uncle is in hospital! I have to go see him!" Misaki snapped at him. "I must see him. Please. It's all my fault… he's…" she continued, looking aside defeated.

Naoki, Rukino and Shingo were surprised by the news. They glanced at each other than nodded in understanding.

"What should we do Rukino-san?" asked Naoki, looking at the older woman for an answer.

"I think… She should go see him… But Toshiki said…"

"I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. Please, guys… I just want to see my uncle once… to see for myself if he's alright…"

"All right, Misaki-san… But you should cover up so no one recognize you"

"Well… then. Keep this with you and don't forget to update us" said Shingo, handing his cell phone to Misaki.

"I think… Toshiki will understand how dire your situation is… Let's get you changed. Come on" said Rukino and smiled.

"Guys… Thank you for understanding. I'll come back soon before he knows it" said Misaki as she left with Rukino. Naoki and Shingo glanced at each other.

"He'll understand if he knows, right…?" Naoki asked unsurely.

"She'll come before he knows, right…?" Shingo asked, doubtfully.

* * *

 **That Evening….**

Kai was back in his room and he didn't encounter anyone on the way from his office to his room. He had taken a bath and was now feeling quite refreshed. He recalled the day's events and exhaled deeply. He had quite a dreadful day, he sighed.

His uncle had left after the revelation of his 'relationship' and still wasn't back. He knew his uncle was angry as he didn't even let Kai accompany him to the meeting with Leon Soryu. Since then, he had a busy day attending the two more conferences and the long discussion kept his mind busy and made him tired. He didn't want to think about this but he was slightly upset that his uncle was mad at him even if his uncle hadn't clearly mentioned but he knew. Yes, he was mad when he heard about his engagement with Kourin Tatsunagi but he shouldn't have made a scene like that in front of everyone. He was not like himself at all… He must have behaved. He was taught to be reserved. Yet he lashed out at the mention of marrying another woman. He felt wrong and since he's mostly thinking of one woman and that is…

'Wait… what the hell am I thinking?! Something's wrong with me'

Kai stood up abruptly and exhaled deeply. He remembered he has to talk to Misaki. He just knew she'll glare at him and reject the idea of being his fake girlfriend but he has an ace up his sleeve; the contract she had signed to be his maid. He hadn't seen her annoyed face or glare whole day and he almost smirked at the thought. He frowned. 'Why the hell am I thinking about her reactions?! It's all Miwa's fault!' he thought, furiously.

'I'll just ask her… uh… professionally. Yeah'

With that thought in mind, he left his room.

* * *

 **Few Minutes Later…**

'Where the hell is she?!' thought Kai, glaring at nothing in particular.

He had checked her room but she wasn't there. He had walked the whole house but couldn't find her. He had passed Naoki and Ishida a while ago but decided not to ask them thinking she must be around somewhere. He noticed the two boys left as soon as they glanced at him which he found rather strange but ignored it. Thinking she might be in the kitchen, he walked to the kitchen.

"Ah… Toshiki… Welcome! How was your day?" greeted a smiling Rukino. Kai dismissed the thought that Rukino's smile seemed off.

"Not good" replied Kai honestly and sighed as he opened the fridge for a drink. He found a can of coke and drank it while glancing around.

"I see… You look tired. Why don't you go rest? I'll call once the dinner is ready" Rukino suggested then glance at Naoki and Shingo who just entered the kitchen.

Kai raised an eyebrow at this. He eyed the three. Ishida and Shingo glanced at each other before working on some menial chores. Rukino went back to stir what seemed like curry. The three were awfully quiet, noted Kai.

"Where's Tokura?" asked Kai. The three tensed at the question, he noticed. "Is she in the garden? I need to talk to her" he added before drinking the coke.

"Misaki-chan… is… not home, Toshiki…" answered Rukino as she turned to face him. She turned off the stove and sighed.

"What?!" Kai almost spit out the coke but stopped himself.

"It was an emergency… Her uncle had an accident and she had to go see him. She was on the verge of crying… She wanted to ask you but-…" explained Rukino but paused at Kai's glare.

"Umm… b-but you were b-busy so…" completed Shingo. Naoki was surprisingly quiet after looking at Kai's face. Rukino was about to speak but Kai interrupted her by slamming the coke on the isle which caused the two boys to step back.

"I told you all not to let her out, didn't I? Where had she gone?" Kai's voice was low as he questioned looking at Naoki who sweated.

"I-I told her t-that too! But t-than Boss Lady was about to cry!" defended Naoki while stuttering.

"She went to City Hospital. She must be on her way and don't worry Toshiki… She's well covered so no one will recognize her" Rukino said before Kai snaps.

"That's not the point…" Kai ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. "There are people after her" he stated.

"What?!" the three exclaimed.

"I'm calling her back right now"

"Please calm down, Kai-kun. I talked to her twenty minutes ago. She has my cell phone" said Shingo and Naoki nodded curtly.

"I see…" Kai pulled out his cell phone and called on Shingo's number. A few rings later, he heard Misaki's voice.

"K-Kai-sama… You're home already?"

"Yes. Where are you, Tokura? Tell me your location"

"I… Well… I'm on my way already. Just passed the Opera Theatre…" came Misaki's frustrated voice. "I'll be there in few minutes. No need to-… HEY! What are you doing! LET ME GO! YOU-…" and then the call ended.

"Tokura! What happened?" asked Kai but he got no response. He tried calling again but to no avail.

"Noaki. Get the car. Hurry!"

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N** \- Oh… the sudden turn of events! Exciting! Well… Miwa did a good job covering up, didn't he? Ahem… don't forget to share your thoughts! It's great to know you guys waited this long and thank you for liking this story! Oh and don't forget to Review if you love these ships! Thanks a lot! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Title** – Destined together

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters… Only the OC's in this story.

 **A/N** – Hello my friends! Here's the long awaited chapter (I hope so)! Thank you SapphireSkies, Anna stone, Misaki Tokura, Jessica pathak, Aki2345, Hayashinkage17, Meisakine, Kaisaki, Amaya Malik, Cora Scarlet and Guests for your awesome reviews! And I thank all the others who had read the story and reviewed till now! Oh and welcome back Meisakine! And Hayashinkage17, thank you for compliment! And you'll find out soon… All the connections, I mean. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Fav and follow please! Don't forget to review at the end and share your thoughts! ^^

'…' - Thoughts

"…" - Speaking

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Misaki's POV**

I entered my uncle's assigned room and was surprised to see Jinbei-san. He's chief of the board of directors and is like another good uncle to me. He's really nice. My uncle and I trust him more than anyone else. I was surprised he's back so soon. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back nervously.

"Relax, Misaki-chan. He knows everything… don't worry" my uncle, Shin, assured and I sighed in relief.

"Yes. I got back from China last night and found out what really happened from Shin-san just today. I'm really surprised he was attacked last night but all's fine now. Anyway, Misaki-chan, how are you doing?" Jinbei-san asked me.

"I'm doing well…" I answered him. However, he looked displeased.

"Doing well in some stranger's house? Don't think it's your home. You should come back, Misaki-chan" he said, frowning.

"I know, Uncle… but I just can't… You know, I have to find out something"

"I know… But it's dangerous. Come back and we'll do something… together"

"But I can't trust anyone…" I said, looking away and just then I realized what I said.

"I… understand" Jinbei-san looked disappointed… hurt even.

"But we trust you… only" I added hastily with a smile.

"Fine… I believe you. Okay I'll leave you two now. Take care both of you. And Misaki-chan, if you need anything… do not hesitate to tell me" Jinbei-san said with smile and patted me on the head before leaving, as he always does. I smiled back.

I kept talking with Uncle Shin when I accidently glanced at the clock and I was surprised. I can't believe so much time passed since I came to visit uncle in hospital! It's already ten past seven?! It's getting dark! I must leave before Kai finds out! As if reading my mind, uncle spoke.

"Misaki, I think you should leave. Kai-kun might get worried" Uncle said. Wait… hold on… He called him 'Kai-kun'? Since when did he become familiar with uncle?

"No, he won't. Why would he? And how come you're calling him 'Kai-kun'? Didn't you know he made me his maid? And weren't you objecting the idea of me staying at a guy's house?"

"Uhh… yes. I know but… He's nice guy. He even informed me about you whenever he got time or whenever I called him. He even assured me of your well-being. Such a modest young man…"

"EHHH? You don't know him at all. Ask me, I live with him. And he didn't even mention it once that you both are in contact. Hold on… you called him so why didn't you talk to me?!"

Honestly, I'm really surprised now…

"Well… He would ask me that too… but I would hear your voice here and there. You have become livelier since you're living there. Besides, I trust him"

"HA?! Why?! But…ugh…! Fine. Whatever! And I think I should go or else I'll have to listen to his lecture" I sighed.

"You didn't inform him you were coming here? He might get worried, Misaki…"

"You seem to be fond of him, Uncle…" I commented, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe I am… Well… he's taking care of the one who's precious to me so… Oh, yeah… I almost forgot! Here, I got you a new cellphone" he said, handing me the said black device.

"Thank you, Uncle" I smiled as I put it inside my pocket. "And please stay here and rest, Uncle. You shouldn't have investigated by yourself. It's just like last time, you were attacked and we couldn't find who it was" I lectured.

"But… I know… they're someone from-…"

"Our corporation, I know. But the problem is we have no proof to suspect anyone. But still… we have to lure him out soon. Anyway, get better soon"

"Misaki-chan, come on! Akari-chan is here too. We're leaving from the back because I saw some people asking about you at the reception" Kamui informed us, barging in the room.

"I'll be going, Uncle! Take care of yourself and don't stress yourself because I know what to do now"

"But… are you sure…? I mean…"

"Trust me, Uncle. Bye and take care!" I smiled when he nodded at me with a smile and I left with Kamui.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"Thank you so much, Kamui. I wouldn't have made it here without your help" said Misaki, feeling grateful to the teenager.

"No problem, Misaki-chan! Anything for my friends!" kamui exclaimed, cheerfully while Misaki smiled at him.

"Thanks again, Kamui. By the way, how's Emi-chan doing? You asked her out or not yet?" she asked and as usual, he blushed.

"N-not yet! But I'll soon ask her!"

"Come on, Kamui-kun! You said that last time too" teased Misaki as she smirked and he scratched the back of his hair, blushing.

"You see it's hard to confess! You'll understand when you fall in love with someone!" he snapped in defense which surprised me.

'Hmm… May be he's right…' thought Misaki.

"Okay… I got it. But I don't think it'll happen because I think I won't be meeting my 'Prince charming'…" sighed Misaki and shrugged.

"Don't lose hope, my dear friend! Maybe he's around you somewhere!" came another voice which made Misaki jump. Kamui laughed.

"Akari?! Don't scare me like this!" exclaimed Misaki, composing herself. "And no, he's not" she added with a glare.

"Maybe you aren't looking in the right direction then?" Akari smirked and continued with a thinking pose, "Well… he's tall; too much handsome… has brunette hair… Hey! Don't glare at me, Misaki! I'm talking about the 'prince' who is number one bachelor now-a-days! Look!"

Akari pulled out a magazine from her purse and extended towards Misaki and Kamui who stared at the front page; Misaki with wide eyes and Kamui with raised eyebrows.

"Kai Toshiki, most wanted bachelor and Prince of Ladies' hearts…? Eh…?" read Kamui and glanced between Misaki and Akari.

"Whatever" Misaki shook her head.

"Well… I gotta go now, ladies! See ya and take care! I can't let Emi-chan think about this Prince of Ladies' heart!" said Kamui, leaving the ladies to themselves.

"Bye, Kamui-kun!" bid Misaki and Akari with smiles then laughed at his comment as he ran off and resumed walking along the street.

"Ne Misaki-chan… Looks like you forgot all about me! Maybe it's Kai-san's fault. Hmm…" said Akari.

"Akari-chan, will you stop with your fantasies?" said Misaki, annoyed. "Oh and before I forget, save my new number" she added, calling on Akari's number with her new phone.

"Wow! Great! Now I can call you whenever I want! You look like a guy by the way, Misaki-chan. Your disguise is pretty good!" commented Akari, eyeing Misaki's blue hooded jacket, her head covered with hood and loose black jeans with white sneakers.

"Thanks to Rukino-san. No one has recognized me… And Uncle is fine too except for a broken leg and some minor injuries. I think we should walk faster… I hope Kai hasn't found out about me leaving the house… Can you believe he banned me from leaving and I didn't even know?" Misaki complained.

"Wow… I never knew he's… possessive. Uh… what I mean is… He cares for you so much! I think he likes you! How romantic!" Akari exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Why am I talking to you? It seems like he has possessed all of you, even my Uncle! He even said he's fond of him! And-…" Misaki ranted but was cut off by ringing of Shingo's cell phone. "Oh my god! It's him! That means he found out!"

"I can't believe you're panicking like this. Just answer it already" Akari said, laughing and Misaki nodded before answering the call.

"K-Kai-sama… You're home already?" said Misaki, trying to act casual.

"Yes. Where are you, Tokura? Tell me your location" she heard his plain tone on the line. Misaki frowned at his order.

"I… Well… I'm on my way already. Just passed the Opera Theatre…" she answered in frustrated voice. Akari suppressed her giggle as Misaki rolled her eyes.

"I'll be there in few minutes. No need to-… HEY!" she exclaimed when someone pushed Akari who lost her balance and landed on the sidewalk with an "OUCH!" and grabbed Misaki's arms causing her to drop the cell phone.

"What are you doing?! LET ME GO! YOU FREAK! AKARI! Are you-…Ummff" she was cut off when her attacker tied her mouth with a cloth before pushing her in a car roughly and rode off, leaving a shouting Akari behind.

"MISAKI!" Akari cried out as she pushed herself up off the ground but the car was already out of sight.

"Oh my god…" Akari glanced around panicked, thinking frantically and saw Misaki's cell phone on the ground, now damaged. She picked it up and put it in her purse.

"Calm down, Akari! Think" she took deep breath and pulled out her cell phone before dialing 'Shin Nitta'.

* * *

 **Kai residence**

"Noaki. Get the car. Hurry!" exclaimed Kai, dashing towards the exit.

Naoki complied as he left hurriedly while Rukino and Shingo followed Kai. Rukino and Shingo glanced at each other but chose not to speak for they were partly at fault for whatever had happened. Both were very concerned at the moment to think anything else. Kai, on the other hand, only had one priority and that is… bring Misaki back. He had gave his word to her uncle Shin Nitta that he'll keep his niece safe until she gets back to her home.

"Shingo, trace your cell phone's last location and inform me a.s.a.p. It must be somewhere near Opera Theatre. You know what to do" Kai ordered before climbing in the car without looking back. "To the Opera Theatre, Naoki" he told the redhead.

"Misaki-chan…" Rukino whispered to herself, worriedly as she watched the car passing through gates of the mansion before following Shingo inside.

* * *

 **Few Minutes Later….**

Kai and Naoki were halfway to the Opera Theatre when Kai's cell phone rang. He glanced at the unknown number but answered it nonetheless.

 _ **Phone conversation…**_

"Kai Toshiki-san…?" Akari asked. Kai frowned at the woman's voice.

"Who's it? Get to the point. I'm busy" stated Kai.

"I'm Akari Yotsue. Misaki-chan's best friend. I was with her just now but some men suddenly came out of nowhere and took her! They-…"

"Where are you, Yotsue-san?"

"I'm right beside the Opera Theatre. At the opening of the alley"

"I'll be right there in few minutes"

 _ **End of Phone conversation…**_

* * *

Kai ended the call and spoke, "Beside Opera Theatre, Naoki"

"A-alright, Kai-kun!" Naoki said, glancing briefly at Kai. "And… I'm sorry… We didn't know the reason for not allowing Boss-Lady out and-…" he continued, looking at the road.

"It's not your fault, Naoki. You didn't know. Nor did Rukino-san and Shingo neither do Tokura. It's my fault. I should have told you beforehand…" Kai said, surprising Naoki with his normal tone.

"Well… then what we need to do is bring her back" said Naoki as he slightly smirked.

"Don't worry… I'll figure something out. No one messes with Kai Toshiki" Kai smirked, as he flipped open his phone and called someone.

* * *

"Kai-san! It's me, Akari Yotsue" Akari approached the car as she saw Kai looking out of the window of his car.

"Yotsue-san, get in the car" Kai said and Akari didn't hesitate to comply. Once she was seated on the back seat, he asked, "Did you fight?"

"Huh…?" It took Akari a moment to realize what he meant and was surprised when he handed her a first aid box. She herself hadn't realized that she had a small scratch her arm when she was roughly pushed on the ground.

"Thank you…" said Akari, smiling gratefully while taking the box from him. Despite his calm demeanor, his voice held impatience; she noticed and smiled knowingly as she applied the band aid on her forearm.

"There were three men who abducted her. I think… it was black Wagon and they went towards west" Akari explained.

"Do you know where they took her?" Kai asked, turning to see her over his shoulder.

"No, I don't… The cell phone she carried is broken" replied Akari and saw him sigh. "But don't worry! We can find her location as she has a new phone! I haven't call her yet as I thought they'll get alert and throw the cell phone somewhere-…"

"Hn. Will you give the number so we can track it already?" Kai interrupted, impatiently.

"Oh, of course! Here's the number" she said, showing him her phone display while grinning. Kai had an urge to shake his head but held back as he typed on his cell phone.

"Hn" he grunted before calling someone on his phone again.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Misaki glanced around the semi-dark room. The hood covering her head had slipped back, revealing her lilac hair. She had been in a very foul mood since she was brought in the room but now as the minutes passed, she was quite scared and panicking. She kept glaring at the door in front of her. Apparently, she was brought to what seemed like an abandoned old building and her surrounding brought back the old memories of her abduction when she was a child.

The man in front of her watched as she continued to ignore him which infuriated him.

"Sign the paper already!" snapped the man at Misaki.

"No. Who sent you after me?" asked Misaki, glaring.

"Listen here, Missy. You are in no position to question us" gritted the man, grabbing Misaki collar. "Do what you're told to. You're lucky the Boss isn't here yet" he added, smirking.

Misaki head-butted him and the man fell back, grasping his jaw in pain and cursing all the way. He stood up angrily and back handed her causing her a split lip. Blood trickled down from the corner of her lips and her cheek turned red with the slap as she landed on the floor on her back.

'RING-RING'

"No point in shouting 'coz no one's gonna hear you. And even if you try to leave, you won't be able to leave this maze" with that, the man left the room to answer his call with a sinister grin.

Misaki was grateful that it was not her cell phone that rang but the man's. She glanced around for the escape but found none since the room had a small window which gave her an idea that she's in some basement. The only one way out was the door and she had no idea of her exact location.

'I need to get out of here! And through that door nonetheless…' she thought, as she sat up on the ground and devised a plan.

She sighed and pulled on the ropes that tied her hands on the back, tightly while legs were tied in front of her. She lay back down on the floor and drew her hand in the front by passing her legs through the gap of her arms and sat up again. There was no way she would be able to untie her hands so she worked on untying her legs with her tied hands. Once she freed her legs, she walked towards the door, stealthily and tried to hear through the door. She heard nothing.

She opened the door with her tied hands and thanked the heaven's as the door wasn't locked from outside. She heard some faint voices from the hallway and ran in opposite direction as quietly as possible. And as the man had said, the building was truly like a maze. She glanced through the window at the end of the hallway and realized she was on the second floor. She had been running sneakily and hiding here and there from those men when she heard them bustling around.

'Looks like they found out I am missing' she thought, pressing her back on the wall behind her in the shadows. She heard footsteps and laughter as whoever walked on the stairs talked amongst themselves.

"Heh! Such a naïve girl. Must be hiding in some corner"

"Looks like she found out all the exits are locked. Besides she would encounter our men blocking those exits…"

"She might be here somewhere…"

The voices faded as they walked further away. Misaki frowned as the information sank in. She pulled out her cell phone, switched it to silent mode and typed a message about her situation since she couldn't call and talk and reveal herself. In few seconds, she got a reply from Akari.

-'We traced your location. Stay hidden. Rescue team will arrive shortly'

-Akari

'Eh…? Rescue team…?' thought Misaki but her thoughts were cut short by a voice behind her.

"There you are… How about you call Kai Toshiki since you already have a phone, eh?"

Misaki tensed, unconsciously gripping the phone tightly and turned around as she was caught. She faced the man and her eyes widened in surprise at the man in front of her…

"Y-you are…"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N** – Oh my! Misaki is caught! Let's just hope Kai and company reaches on time! And don't forget to Review, fav and follow for next chapter will be more exciting! Share your thoughts and comment on the chapter! Liked it or not?

Thank you! ^^


End file.
